


Carnada (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Choking, Criminal Investigation, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Necrophilia, Serial Killers, Smut, aristemo, diego valdés - Freeform, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform, using someone as bait on a criminal case
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Después de mucho sufrir, Joaquín por fin tiene la vida estable que quería: una casa linda, un novio perfecto y un trabajo soñado.Todo pronto parece caerse a pedazos cuando por toda la ciudad aparecen cuerpos de chicos asesinados que extrañamente, se parecen a él.





	1. (adrenalina)

_La adrenalina es la reacción que nuestro cerebro envía al cuerpo en situaciones de extremo peligro o extrema emoción._

_En este justo momento, Javier Chávez siente demasiada adrenalina._

_Salía de su trabajo, era media noche, se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en terminar sus reportes, su jefe le iba a matar al día siguiente si tenía un error en la página veintisiete como el lo pensaba._

_Caminó hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi, su teléfono no tenía batería no podría pedir uno por la aplicación que siempre usaba y su coche ese día no circuló._

_Del otro lado de la calle vio un hombre de pie bajo la luz mercurial, ¿le estaba mirando?, no se permitió pensar en ello, de todas formas no podía ver su cara._

_Pero el hombre cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, iluminando el entorno con ese color, haciéndolo más tétrico de lo que ya estaba, el hombre caminó hacía él._

_Y Javier pensó que iba a robarle, así que antes de que el sujeto llegara a la acera donde él estaba parado, caminó, sin destino fijo, pensando que tal vez podría entrar de nuevo a la oficina y pedir un taxi de sitio._

_Pero el hombre tenía otro plan._

_Se acercó corriendo a Javier por la espalda, le puso una mano en la boca para que no gritara, Javier sintió un objeto de punta en su costado izquierdo y se quedó paralizado, no se podía mover, movía los ojos para todos lados tratando de encontrar otra persona que pudiera ayudarle._

_-Camina- le susurró ese hombre al oído, Javier sintió sus mejillas mojarse con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y obedeció, el hombre le llevó a la parte trasera del edificio donde él acudía a trabajar todos los días, le empujó en el suelo de espaldas y antes de que Javier pudiera gritar por ayuda el hombre se subió a su pecho, le puso las manos en el cuello y apretó._

_Javier sintió su cuerpo privarse del aire y sintió su cerebro llenarse de adrenalina, le quiso empujar, le pateó la espalda a como su cuerpo le permitía, golpeó una y otra vez sus manos, y notó que las dos estaban envueltas en la tela de unos guantes de ¿cuero? rasguño la tela, sentía su cabeza hincharse, sentía que algo dentro de su cuello se rompía, sus pulmones se contraían por la falta de oxígeno, estaba desesperado, sus ojos se querían salir de sus cuencas, su cabeza dolía, sus manos estaban cansadas de golpearle y el hombre parecía no cansarse de apretarle, de su boca salían sonidos que se asimilaban a los de un radio intermitente, Javier comenzó a sentir frío, comenzó a perder la visión, sus ojos nublados se movían para todos lados buscando alguna señal que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo, porqué le estaba pasando a él, quien era el hombre que le apretaba el cuello con tanta fuerza que estaba apunto de..._

_Romperlo._

_El cuello de Javier se rompió y Javier murió._

_El hombre encima de él entonces se levantó del cuerpo de Javier y comenzó a desvestirle._

_Entonces el hombre con cautela, después de desvestir lo que quedaba de Javier, le dio la vuelta y se volvió a colocar sobre él, bajó su pantalón y se hundió en la carne muerta, acariciando con la mano en la que no se estaba apoyando la piel pálida de la espalda del chico mientras se movía dentro, aferrándose a su cintura, jalando los cabellos ondulados, jadeando y susurrando todo el tiempo el mismo nombre._  
  
  
  


-¿Joaquín, ya llegaste?- habló Emilio, saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura -¿eres tú, bonito?-

-Si, amor, en la cocina- Emilio atendió la voz, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina, vio a su novio servirse un vaso de agua aún con el uniforme puesto -¿te acabas de bañar? son casi las tres de la mañana- dijo Joaquín, revisando su reloj de pulsera, dejando el vaso vacío en el fregadero y saliendo hacia la sala para saludar a Emilio con un suave beso en los labios.

-Si, es que no podía dormir- contestó Emilio mirando a su novio quitarse la corbata negra y desfajar la camisa azul marino de su uniforme -y pensé que una ducha me podría ayudar- Joaquín sonrió, desabotonando la camisa -pero ya sé que me puede ayudar a dormir como un bebé- dijo, acercándose a Joaquín con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, Joaquín sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle la espalda y se dejó tomar con sus manos su cintura desnuda y mojada.

-Amor, estoy muy cansado- se quejó, Emilio enarcó las cejas y bajó una mano hacia su cintura para quitarse la toalla que le envolvía la parte baja del cuerpo.

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada- le dijo Emilio negando con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos, Joaquín miró hacia abajo admirando el trabajado cuerpo bronceado de su novio y después soltó un suspiro -¿sabes cuánto me excita verte con tu uniforme puesto?- le dijo, Joaquín sonrió, convencido.

-Esta bien- soltó, Emilio le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a él para besar su cuello, con las manos recorrió su pálido pecho para quitarle la camisa, la dejó caer al suelo y la placa que la tela de la camisa tenía pegada del lado izquierdo hizo un ruido metálico al chocar contra el suelo -pero no me maltrates mucho, Emilio- susurró Joaquín con una sonrisa en los labios sintiendo la boca de Emilio darle pequeñas mordidas y chupetes en la piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban a través de la piel de la espalda del mayor.

-Yo jamás te haría daño, chiquito- murmuró Emilio mientras jugueteaba la lengua con el lóbulo del oído de Joaquín, haciendo que el chico soltara un suspiro -lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Emilio bajó las manos al cinturón del menor para desabrocharlo y junto al accesorio hacer lo mismo con el pantalón.

-Lo sé- suspiró Joaquín soltando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Emilio meterse entre su ropa interior para tomar su extensión con una mano, mientras con la otra subía por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciarle la piel, que estaba humedecida por la saliva de sus besos, le tomó fuerte y le besó, Joaquín sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo, tenía sensaciones excitantes cruzadas por toda su piel y si Emilio seguía tocándole y besándole a ese ritmo no duraría más de dos segundos -vamos a la habitación- le dijo, separándose un poco de los labios del rizado, sintiendo como él sonreía.

-No- murmuró Emilio, caminando junto a él y empujándolo del pecho para que cayera sentado en el sofá, Joaquín admiró la desnudez de Emilio y sintió su entrepierna despertar más de lo que estaba, llamándole, Emilio se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su pantalón junto a la tela de su bóxer para bajarlos, Joaquín le ayudó subiendo su pelvis y sintió una corriente fresca pasar por su piel recién desnudada. Su novio se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Joaquín tomó a Emilio por la cintura, disfrutando del roce de sus pieles desnudas y calientes. Emilio levantó su cadera y tomó el miembro de Joaquín con una mano.

-Espera, ¿que haces?- murmuró Joaquín al notar que Emilio no se preparaba antes de sentarse sobre él, el rizado le sonrió, lascivo, Joaquín sintió en su piel el roce seco de la entrada de Emilio mientras éste le deslizaba dentro y cerró los ojos -estás loco- le dijo, Emilio soltó una risa mezclada con un quejido, sentándose por completo sobre él, cerrando los ojos, sin moverse para acostumbrarse a la extensión del menor.

-Loco por ti- le susurró, acercándose a su cuello para dejar una mordida que Joaquín aseguraba le dejaría una marca y comenzando a moverse.


	2. (tiempo)

La alarma de su teléfono sonó y Joaquín soltó un quejido, con ojos cerrados se movió con lentitud sobre el acolchado, deshaciendo el fuerte agarre de los brazos de Emilio sobre su cintura desnuda y se estiró para detener el sonido.

Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó en el colchón, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, seis de la mañana.

-¿A dónde vas?- habló Emilio detrás de él mientras se levantaba.

-A bañarme- dijo Joaquín, volteando a ver a su novio, cubierto simplemente por una sábana delgada hasta la cintura, Joaquín le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Emilio, incorporándose en la cama, dejando que la sábana que le cubría se resbalara y le permitiera a Joaquín ver su piel desnuda, el menor soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero llegar tarde a trabajar- murmuró y salió de la habitación, Emilio se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada sin cubrirse, escuchando la regadera abrirse.

-

-¡Emilio!- gritó Joaquín desde la habitación que compartían, el rizado se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de los dos -amor, ¿viste mis zapatos?- preguntó Joaquín caminando hacia la cocina con la camisa abierta y la corbata negra colgada en el cuello, el cabello aún estaba húmedo y Emilio volteó a verlo sin soltar el sartén sobre la hornilla mientras Joaquín tomaba un pedazo de jamón de la tabla de picar y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Los escondí- dijo Emilio sin dejar de mirarle, Joaquín giró los ojos y miró a Emilio con expresión cansada -no me mires así, quiero que te quedes todo el día conmigo- dijo solemnemente y volvió su mirada a la comida que preparaba.

-Emilio- llamó Joaquín, abotonando su camisa -¿dónde están?- preguntó, con aire paciente, el rizado no volteó a verlo y encogió los hombros, Joaquín se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó el cuero cabelludo, soltando un suspiro -amor, por favor, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora- murmuró, acercándose a Emilio y rodeando su cintura con los brazos, Emilio pasó una mano por los brazos de Joaquín mientras sentía al chico recargar su rostro en su espalda -te había pedido que dejaras de esconder mis cosas- le susurró Joaquín muy cerca del oído, Emilio soltó una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo todo el día- respondió Emilio serio, apagando la hornilla y volteándose para encarar a Joaquín, le tomó la cara con las manos y le dio un beso suave en los labios

-Emilio- reprochó Joaquín -es que estás solo porque quieres- le dijo, Emilio dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo -puedes salirte a caminar, puedes visitar a tu papá, puedes regresar a dar clases- Emilio se deshizo del agarre de Joaquín y caminó hacia el gabinete donde guardaban los platos -tienes muchísimo tiempo libre, lo puedes usar en muchas cosas.-

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre porque tú nunca estás en la casa- Joaquín giró los ojos al escuchar el reproche -te la pasas todo el día trabajando-

-Y ¿para qué me quieres en la casa, Emilio?- le preguntó Joaquín con una sonrisa triste en el rostro -¿para verte componer todo el día y no hacer nada?-

-Joaquín, _no_ me hables así- le dijo Emilio en tono firme, caminando hacia la estufa para tomar el sartén.

-Hemos tenido esta discusión por meses, Emilio, me está cansando- el rizado giró hacia él -primero te molestaba que me la pasara patrullando todo el tiempo y ahora que trabaje en la comisaría hasta tarde, ¿cuándo vas a estar feliz por verme hacer lo que me gusta?- le dijo Joaquín en tono suave, sin reproche, con absoluta sinceridad, Emilio le miró y relajó los hombros, Joaquín se acercó de nuevo a Emilio y le rodeó por la espalda, Emilio apoyó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Joaquín y su barbilla en uno de los hombros del chico.

-Me pone muy feliz que _al fin_ hagas lo que te gusta, chiquito- le murmuró Emilio, Joaquín suspiró -pero trabajas mucho y me haces extrañarte- dijo, volteando su rostro para dejarle un beso en el cuello -están bajo el sofá- le susurró, su voz chocando con la piel del cuello de Joaquín, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Gracias- susurró Joaquín sin separarse de él, Emilio aprovechó la cercanía a su piel para depositar otro beso en su cuello y luego morder una pequeña extensión de la piel de su novio, Joaquín gimió con dolor y le apretó contra si -te dije que dejaras de morderme ahí- susurró de nuevo, Emilio sonrió.

-No puedo evitarlo, tu cuello está muy rico- le dijo, separándose de él para terminar de servir el desayuno.

-

Joaquín abrió la puerta de la comisaría y entró, la recepcionista le sonrió y él sonrió de vuelta.

-Buen día, Joaco, ¿cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Muy bien Sofi, ¿y tú?- contestó.

-Bien, oye, Diego te estaba buscando, no me dijo para qué pero me dijo que cuando te viera te dijera que le llames, debe estar en evidencias- Joaquín frunció el ceño y asintió -¿te sabes la extensión?- le preguntó la mujer, Joaquín le sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Si Sofi, gracias, cuando llegue a la oficina le llamo- la mujer asintió y Joaquín se dirigió a los ascensores, apretó el botón hacia arriba y el aparato abrió las puertas de inmediato, cuando entró también entró otro hombre -buenos días, comandante- dijo, notando al hombre delante de él, apretando el botón del numero del piso de su destino en el tablero, las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-Buen día, Bondoni, ¿se fue tarde ayer?- preguntó con su voz grave, apretando también uno de los botones y mirándole, Joaquín se removió en su lugar, sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de su jefe, pues el hombre era mucho más alto que él y le hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que era.

-A las tres, señor- contestó sin mirarle, el hombre bufó y negó con la cabeza, las puertas se abrieron y el hombre detuvo la puerta con una de sus manos y miró al chico.

-Hoy quiero que se vaya temprano, Joaquín, no se nos vaya a enfermar- le dijo, caminando hacia la salida -y cúbrase el cuello que su novio le dejó una marca- culminó, saliendo por completo, Joaquín se quedó congelado en su lugar mirando al hombre caminar hacia su oficina mientras las puertas se cerraban y el ascensor volvía a moverse. Se miró en una de las paredes cromadas del aparato y vio la marca violácea en su cuello, cerró los ojos y negó, Emilio siempre le dejaba marcas, y que su jefe lo haya visto y lo haya tomado como una cosa normal se le hizo aún más humillante que si le hubiera regañado y regresado a casa para volver hasta que la marca se fuera.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó hacia su cubículo lleno de expedientes pendientes por cerrar, jaló la silla de su escritorio para sentarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Diego llegó apresurado a su lugar, agitado.

-¿Qué tienes tú?- preguntó extrañado por la cara sorprendida de Diego y su respiración agitada.

-¿Porqué no contestas tu pinche celular?- le reclamó Diego, Joaquín pasó las manos por su pantalón para sacar el aparato.

-No ha sonado- murmuró, lo desbloqueó -ay, lo tenía en sólo alarmas, ¿por?- le preguntó a su amigo, Diego negó.

-Sólo quería saber que habías llegado a tu casa, te fuiste bien tarde- le dijo, Joaquín le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Diego, trabajar en homicidios te ha vuelto de más paranoico- espetó, su amigo soltó el aire de sus pulmones -que bueno que sólo veo drogas porque no sé como le haces- se burló, Diego se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos rasgados se hicieran más pequeños

-Yo tampoco sé- aclaró, mirando a Joaquín con las cejas enarcadas -¿y ese chupetón?- se burló, Joaquín giró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la marca en su cuello -¿Emilio se pasó de fuerza otra vez?- le dijo, riéndose, Joaquín asintió y Diego soltó una carcajada.

-Ya wey, si me dolió- le dijo Joaquín con una sonrisa, Diego se rió más fuerte, provocando que varios de sus compañeros les regalaran miradas confundidas.

-¿Comemos juntos hoy?- le preguntó, dejando de reír pero no de sonreír, Joaquín asintió. Diego le miró de nuevo y asintió, golpeó dos veces el borde de la pared plástica de su cubículo y caminó hacia los ascensores para regresar al piso donde trabajaba.

-Pinche raro- murmuró Joaquín sentándose y encendiendo su computadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	3. (agarre)

Joaquín abrió la puerta del departamento con cautela, era pasada la media noche y no quería despertar a Emilio, le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría temprano ese día, pero no recibió respuesta y asumió que se había quedado dormido.

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se quitó los zapatos, caminó hacia la cocina para apagar la luz y se encontró a Emilio en la lavandería, que era separada de la cocina por un pequeño muro con una ventana y una puerta de lámina.

-¿Amor?- le llamó con voz baja, extrañado, Emilio no respondió, Joaquín le veía con una sonrisa confundida desde la entrada de la cocina mientras Emilio estaba concentrado en sus acciones, Joaquín abrió su sonrisa al ver la fuerza con la que Emilio chapoteaba lo que fuese que estuviera lavando, provocando que pequeñas burbujas de jabón flotaran al rededor -Emi- volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, sacando a Emilio de su ensimismamiento, el rizado volteó a verlo con el rostro serio e inmediatamente después de ver su rostro le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor- le dijo sin moverse, abriendo la llave del agua fría para enjuagar la prenda que tenía en las manos -llegaste temprano- le dijo, terminando su acción, Joaquín asintió, dejó caer sus zapatos al suelo y se aflojó la corbata, Emilio caminó hacia la secadora, la abrió y arrojó la prenda negra adentro, inicio el ciclo y se secó las manos en el pantalón de la pijama, Joaquín seguía sus acciones con la mirada mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su uniforme, Emilio se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios -¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó Emilio ayudándole a desabotonar la camisa, Joaquín negó.

-Estoy cansado- contestó -me quiero bañar y quiero dormir abrazadito a ti toda la noche- murmuró, acercándose a Emilio para darle otro beso más largo, el rizado sonrió sin dejar de besarle.

-Entonces te espero- susurró, Joaquín se soltó del agarre de Emilio y caminó con la camisa abierta dirigiéndose al baño, cerró la puerta, se desnudó por completo y abrió la regadera.

Se lavó el cuerpo con cansancio, tenía los músculos de la espalda contraídos debido al tiempo que había pasado sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras se lavaba el cabello sintió unas manos ajenas acariciando su pecho y unos labios conocidos dejando besos en su espalda mojada, se enjuagó el rostro, se volteó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces, Emilio?- preguntó al ver a su novio frente a él, acariciando su pecho mojado, miró hacia abajo, sonrió, obviamente estaba desnudo y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a empaparse junto a él con el agua de la regadera. Emilio no le dijo nada y colocó las manos en sus hombros, Joaquín se dejó recorrer las manos por el pecho de Emilio pero el rizado le detuvo cuando giró con fuerza su cuerpo y le empujó contra la pared, Joaquín sintió el frío de las baldosas en su pecho mojado -ay- se quejó. Emilio comenzó a besar sus hombros y a pasar sus manos por su torso, rodeándole, Joaquín dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola breves segundos en uno de los hombros de Emilio hasta que las manos de su novio tomaron su miembro con fuerza y bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en la pared, colocando sus manos en la pared mojada para mantener el equilibrio -Emi- susurró, Emilio le chistó para evitar que dijera algo y subió una mano a su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, Joaquín soltó un gemido al sentir la erección de Emilio chocar con su piel, el mayor soltó su miembro, haciendo que Joaquín soltara un suspiro de decepción y llevó la mano a su cuello, acariciándole mientras movía la cadera dejando roces calientes en su piel mojada. Joaquín soltó un quejido cuando Emilio hizo presión en el agarre de su cuello, aumentando los movimientos de su cadera y acercándole hacia él -Emilio- se quejó, quitando una de sus manos de la pared donde se apoyaba y poniéndola sobre la mano de Emilio, que no dejaba de rozar su cadera contra su cuerpo -Emilio- le llamó con voz entrecortada dando pequeños golpes sin fuerza en la mano que le sostenía.

-No pasa nada- susurró Emilio, acercándose más a su cuerpo y volviendo a chistar suavemente en su oído, dejando varios besos obre la piel de su hombro y de su nuca.

-Espera, Emilio- susurró Joaquín sintiendo su aire acortarse, Emilio aflojó el acarre de su cuello sin dejar de moverse, Joaquín se desesperó cuando Emilio separó sus glúteos y se hundió en él sin prepararlo, aumentando de pronto la fuerza en el agarre de su cuello, con las dos manos Joaquín separó la mano de Emilio de su cuello y el rizado paró sus embistes sin salir de su cuerpo.

Durante varios segundos se quedaron los dos en silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido del agua caer en las baldosas del suelo de la regadera y la respiración pesada de Joaquín.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me tomes del cuello así?- reclamó el menor con los ojos lagrimosos mientras con una mano se tocaba la piel del cuello y con otra se apoyaba de la pared, pues Emilio aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo y le sostenía de la cadera para que no resbalara. Emilio acercó su rostro a él y con su mano libre tomó la barbilla de Joaquín y movió con delicadeza su cabeza para tener su boca al alcance y depositar un beso en sus labios, le acarició la mejilla y después bajó su mano a su hombro.

-Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?- preguntó, Joaquín le miró a los ojos y asintió inmediatamente -sabes que te amo y que nunca te lastimaría, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar, Joaquín volvió a asentir.

-Yo también- susurró Joaquín, quitando su mano de su cuello para tomar la mano de Emilio, que le acariciaba el abdomen -yo también te amo- dijo, Emilio sonrió mientras le besaba otra vez, provocando que Joaquín soltara un suspiro -pero sabes que no me gusta- susurró.

-Amor- le murmuró el rizado en el oído -haz esto por mi, hermoso- susurró, Joaquín cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Emilio en su extensión mientras reanudaba los movimientos dentro de él, de forma lenta y suave -hazlo por mi- repitió, coordinando la velocidad de su mano con la de su cadera haciendo a Joaquín jadeara.

-Si, sigue- gimió Joaquín, Emilio sonrió y colocó la mano que le sostenía por la cadera en el cuello de Joaquín deleitándose con los gemidos entrecortados que su novio soltaba a causa del placer y de la falta de aire.

-

Joaquín se acomodó en su silla sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la parte trasera de su cuerpo y en su espalda, movió su cabeza de lado a lado para estirarlo y escuchó los huesos de su cuello tronar, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios debido a la relajación de sus hombros después de estirarse.

-¡Joaco!- le llamaron, volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado y vio a Diego en el pasillo, caminando apresurado hacia su lugar -Joaco, ven- le pidió, extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, Joaquín le miró con una ceja enarcada -no me mires así, te tengo que enseñar algo- le dijo, Joaquín frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

-Eso me lo enseñaste cuando estábamos en la universidad y ya no lo quiero volver a ver- se burló volviendo la mirada a la pantalla de su computadora, Diego soltó una risa disimulada y le golpeó el hombro sin fuerza.

-Es neta, wey, acabo de encontrar una _coincidenciototota_ en uno de los expedientes y quiero que la veas- Joaquín le miró rodando los ojos y se detuvo un momento para bostezar, Diego enarcó las cejas y Joaquín soltó un suspiro.

-Si nos ve Rivera nos mata a los dos- dijo Joaquín levantándose de su silla, Diego adelantó el paso hacia los ascensores y Joaquín le siguió.

-Rivera no nos va a decir nada- contestó Diego apretando un botón, accionando las puertas de la máquina, entraron y el chico apretó otro botón para que el elevador les llevara a su destino.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar?- le preguntó Joaquín, mirándose en la pared cromada del ascensor, Diego sonrió sin abrir la boca.

-Ayer llegó el expediente de un wey, y no mames las fotos, Joaco- explicó, Joaquín frunció el ceño profundamente en seña de desconfianza.

-¿Me vas a enseñar las fotos de un muerto, Diego?- le preguntó, sorprendido y alarmado a la vez, Diego asintió.

Las puertas de acero se abrieron y ninguno de los dos pudo salir, pues una mujer menuda de hombros anchos y mirada suave estaba de pie frente a ellos, Diego cerró los ojos.

-Bondoni, Valdés- habló la mujer, mirando a los dos oficiales, Joaquín le sonrió con pena -no quiero pensar que Valdés le quiere mostrar expedientes confidenciales de nuevo, Bondoni- dijo, dirigiéndose a Joaquín, el chico miró a la jefa de Diego tratando de disimular su sonrisa -pero, ¿Valdés le quiere mostrar expedientes confidenciales de nuevo, Bondoni?- Joaquín se cubrió la boca con una mano para que la mujer no viera su sonrisa burlona contra Diego.

-Rivera- habló Diego, la mujer le miró con una ceja enarcada -comandante Rivera- se corrigió -le pedimos una disculpa- dijo, la mujer asintió con la mirada seria.

-No me pida una disculpa, Valdés, siga las órdenes, ya deje que Joaquín se vaya a su área y mejor vayámonos porque hoy usted me acompaña a campo- dijo la mujer, entrando al elevador con ellos y apretando el botón para que les llevara al vestíbulo, Joaquín hizo lo mismo con el botón de su piso.

-¿A dónde vamos, comandante?- preguntó Diego, tratando de romper el silencio frío que se había formado, la mujer se acomodó la chaqueta.

-Iztacalco- habló la mujer -encontraron otro cuerpo como el pasado- explicó sin mirar a los chicos, Diego miró a Joaquín y se quedaron en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron en el destino de Joaquín, el chico salió y miró a Diego en silencio hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo.

Joaquín sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó, llegando a su escritorio y sentándose en su silla, vio en la pantalla la notificación de un mensaje de texto de Diego.

_"Cuando regrese te muestro lo que te iba a mostrar, ¡que no se te olvide!"_

Joaquín rodó los ojos, bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó en el escritorio, se puso de pie, tenía ganas de un café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar juju


	4. (loco)

El teléfono sonó, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla tomó la bocina y la llevó a su oído.

—Crímenes contra la salud– habló mientras leía un número de expediente para compararlo con otro en el papel que sostenía en su otra mano.

—Joaquín– del otro lado habló Sofi, la recepcionista —tu novio está aquí, corazón– Joaquín frunció el ceño, miró a su reloj de pulsera sin soltar la hoja que sostenía y se percató de la hora, había quedado de comer con Emilio en su descanso.

—Sofi, dile que ya bajo, muchas gracias– colgó la bocina y se levantó de la silla, apagó el monitor y trató de dejar los expedientes sobre su escritorio lo más ordenados posibles antes de dirigirse a los elevadores. Cuando las puertas de acero se abrieron su jefe apareció.

—Joaquín, justo venía a buscarlo– el aludido entró al elevador con expresión cuestionante —¿terminó de actualizar los expedientes que le di?– Joaquín asintió y presionó el botón de la planta baja.

—Justo les estaba dando una revisada, comandante, ya para terminar y empezar con los que siguen– contestó, mirando hacia arriba, muchas veces se sentía intimidado por su jefe, más cuando le veía con su uniforme completo y su periódico en las manos por las mañanas, o cuando hablaba fuerte con su voz grave, pero a ratos, cuando el comandante Valdés se quitaba la chaqueta y caminaba por la comisaría hablando con todos los oficiales como si fuesen amigos de años, llegaba a generarle cierta ternura, justo como su hijo Diego.

—Ya no hará falta, hijo, llegaron dos oficiales recién graduados y ellos podrán terminar lo que empezó– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió y asintió.

—¿Y ahora cuál será mi trabajo?– preguntó Joaquín justo al momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, miró hacia enfrente y vio a su novio sentado esperándole con su teléfono en las manos.

—Emilio– llamó su jefe, su novio levantó la cabeza y guardó el aparato en la bolsa de su chaqueta, se levantó y camino hacia ellos, que estaban saliendo del elevador, Emilio extendió su mano y el hombre la tomó para estrecharla —¿cómo estás, hijo?– preguntó, Joaquín caminó hacia su novio y le sonrió, recibiendo un guiño del rizado.

—Muy bien, comandante, feliz de sacar a mi bonito del horrible trabajo que tiene– se mofó sonriendo y rodeando a Joaquín por la cintura con un brazo, pasando su mirada de su novio al hombre, provocándole una sonrisa —¿cómo está la señora Badillo?– preguntó Emilio, el comandante abrió su sonrisa.

—Hermosa como siempre, Emilio, gracias por preguntar– le dijo en tono amable —los dejo para que Joaquín tome su descanso, cuando regreses te informo de tus nuevas actividades, Joaquín– le informó, Joaquín asintió y le sonrió —Emilio, un gusto saludarte– le dijo, extendiendo su mano de nuevo, Emilio la tomó con una sonrisa y volvieron a estrecharlas.

—El gusto siempre es mío– aseguró el rizado, el comandante volvió a los ascensores con una sonrisa en los labios y Emilio guió a Joaquín a la salida de la comisaría —¿cuáles nuevas actividades, amor?– preguntó Emilio abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al chico, Joaquín le miró confundido y arqueó las cejas cuando tomó el hilo de la conversación pasada.

—El comandante me dijo que ya no iba a estar con lo de los expedientes– explicó mientras caminaban hacia el coche de Emilio —pero no me dijo qué haré– Emilio quitó el seguro de las puertas y entraron al vehículo.

—Con que no te ponga a trabajar con su hijo– murmuró Emilio con las cejas enarcadas Joaquín soltó una carcajada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad —yo sólo digo– dijo, encendiendo el coche.

—Amor, nada que ver– aseguró Joaquín, Emilio espejeó y puso el coche en marcha, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nada que ver? ese wey está enamorado de ti desde hace años, bonito– se burló, Joaquín soltó un suspiro divertido —se le nota, aparte me odia– aseguró, Joaquín se rió.

—No te odia, Emi– contestó Joaquín, mirando maniobrar a Emilio en el volante —y no me ama– aseguró. Emilio sonrió.

—Sí lo hace– le dijo, abriendo su brillante sonrisa —pero yo te amo más y te he amado más tiempo– aseguró, Joaquín asintió sonriéndole.

—Seis años– contestó con un fingido tono cansado, Emilio se rió y Joaquín le imitó —los mejores de mi vida– le dijo.

-

Joaquín entró a la comisaría con lentitud, camino hacia los ascensores pasando por el lugar de Sofi.

—Hola, Sofi ¿ya comiste?– preguntó alzando un poco la voz para que la mujer escuchara mientras él esperaba que se abrieran las puertas, el vestíbulo estaba vacío, la mujer asintió.

—Ya, Joaquín, gracias– contesto, dándole una sonrisa —por cierto– llamó, Joaquín volteo a verla —el comandante Valdés pidió verte, debe está en su oficina– le dijo, Joaquín enarcó las cejas.

—Oh, bien, iré a verlo– dijo encogiendo los hombros, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron —gracias, Sofi– agradeció entrando a la caja de metal, la mujer le dio una sonrisa y Joaquín apretó el botón del piso de su destino.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, que estaba abierta, como siempre, tocó levemente con los nudillos y el hombre volteó a mirarle.

—Joaquín– murmuró, dejando frente a él en su escritorio una carpeta cerrada —pase, por favor– señaló una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, Joaquín obedeció y se sentó frente a él —tengo dos trabajos de los que quiero que tú te encargues– explicó, Joaquín asintió —pero obviamente solo puedo delegarte uno– le dijo girando los ojos, Joaquín sonrió —entonces tendrás que escoger– Joaquín frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado de nadie que pudiera escoger su propia área —puedes estar en evidencias, ya sabes, recibiendo, clasificando, esas cosas– propuso, Joaquín asintió escuchando interesado —o te puedo enviar a campo con la cuadrilla– Joaquín abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían salir a las calles, y a pesar de llevar ya dos años fuera de la academia aún le aterraba hacerlo, sus épocas de patrullaje con Diego jamás le gustaron y se recriminaba muy seguido pensando en la ironía de un policía a quien le aterraba hacer cosas de policía, pero simplemente no encontraba satisfacción en recorrer las calles ni en las redadas ni en los arrestos.

Tocaron la puerta con avidez interrumpiendo la conversación y sus pensamientos, los dos hombres voltearon hacia la salida, Diego estaba ahí, mirando a su padre, con varias carpetas bajo el brazo, Joaquín llevó la mirada a su jefe, que miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Papá– habló Diego agitado —necesito hablar contigo– dijo aún sin entrar a la oficina.

—Diego, estoy ocupado– gruñó el comandante —además ¿de qué podríamos hablar que no pueda esperar a casa? ¿es esto importante?– cuestionó, Joaquín miró a su amigo, que aún no reparaba en él, Joaquín pudo notar como su mano se aferraba a los expedientes que sostenía.

—Esto es de trabajo– explicó el chico, el comandante soltó una exhalación cansada y con una mano hizo un gesto para que Diego entrara y le extendiera los expedientes, pero Diego solo entró —me gustaría hablar esto a solas, comandante– pidió el chico, el hombre rodó los ojos.

—Diego, acabas de interrumpir una conversación importante– enfatizó el hombre —¿qué quieres? yo no soy tu jefe ¿podrías hablarlo con Rivera?– Joaquín miró al chico, Diego no le devolvió la mirada y negó ante las preguntas de su padre, Joaquín se sintió fuera de lugar entre los dos hombres y se puso de pie.

—Yo espero afuera– murmuró Joaquín sin esperar a que su jefe contestará, no miró a Diego, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor– pidió Diego, Joaquín giró a ver al chico, el comandante le daba una mirada reprobatoria mientras recibía las carpetas de sus manos, Joaquín obedeció y tomó la puerta de vidrio templado y la jaló para cerrarla tras de sí —perdón, papá– escuchó a Diego murmurar —solo quiero que veas esas fotos y me digas que no me estoy volviendo loco– dijo justo antes de que Joaquín cerrará la puerta por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recuerden seguirnos en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	5. (rápido)

La puerta se abrió, Joaquín vio a su jefe y el papá de su mejor amigo del otro lado del umbral, el hombre le hizo pasar y él entró, Diego estaba sentado en una de las sillas con la mano en el puente de su nariz, Joaquín noto que se veía cansado y quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, su jefe le pidió sentarse.

—Entonces, ¿dónde quieres estar?– preguntó, llamando su atención, provocando que quitara la vista de Diego.

—Evidencias, señor– contestó, el hombre simplemente asintió, y amagó caminar a la puerta cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó.

—Valdés– contestó, Joaquín se quedo viendo al hombre que escuchaba a través de la bocina del aparato —si aquí está, si ya me los enseñó– dijo, Joaquín dirigió su mirada a Diego, que veía a su padre atento con expresión preocupada —yo si le creo– dijo, Diego soltó un suspiro y miró a Joaquín, el chico intento darle una sonrisa a Joaquín pero le salió como una mueca —de eso no tengo duda, de las similitudes físicas que dice Diego aún dudo un poco– dijo, Diego miro a su padre con semblante confundido, Joaquín miro a su jefe —lamentablemente tendríamos que esperar otro– y colgó.

—Pa– le llamó Diego con reclamo, el hombre lo vio, negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con su mano extendida para que el chico se detuviera de hablar.

—Sabes como se maneja, no podemos asumir sin pruebas– le dijo, Diego soltó un bufido y se levantó, salió de la oficina y dio un portazo que sobresaltó a Joaquín y dejó al hombre con un semblante decepcionado que podría notarse a millas a la redonda.

—Te muestro tu nuevo lugar de trabajo y luego te tomas el resto del día, mañana empiezas en evidencias– murmuró el hombre rascando su barbilla con aire cansino, Joaquín asintió y los dos hombres salieron de la oficina.

Joaquín entonces recordó porqué Diego había acudido a su padre con sus dudas, el comandante Valdés había dirigido alguna vez la división de homicidios de esa misma comisaría, y pidió su cambio a crímenes contra la salud justo un año antes de que ellos se graduaran de la academia. Diego nunca supo porqué y él tampoco, pero el hombre había sido de los mejores comandantes e investigadores de toda la ciudad.

-

Joaquín abrió la puerta de su casa, lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fue una melodía suave de piano, sonrió, entró y vio a Emilio sentado dándole la espalda, tocando las duras teclas de un viejo piano de piso, cerró la puerta con cautela y se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse, disfrutando de los retazos musicales que Emilio hacía al piano sonar, se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre. Emilio aún no parecía haber reparado en su llegada, pero Joaquín sabía que no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando componía, y últimamente sus ratos componiendo eran cada vez más escasos. Emilio lo adjudicaba a un común bloqueo artístico, pero a Joaquín le preocupaba, porque Emilio siempre parecía más feliz habiendo tocado el piano, y todo lo que Joaquín deseaba era que Emilio siempre fuera feliz.

Inspeccionó el refrigerador para pensar en qué cocinar, decidió no complicarse mucho y hacer una pasta con salsa marinara, sacó del refrigerador el frasco de salsa sin especial atención y el frasco resbaló de su mano, lo pudo atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo y se rompiera, pero el frasco se había abierto y ahora tenía salsa en la mitad de su playera blanca, en sus pies descalzos y en el suelo.

—Puta madre– maldijo, volteó a ver hacia la sala, Emilio seguía absorto en su música sin prestarle atención, Joaquín dejó el frasco, que aún contenía un poco de salsa en la encimera, se sacó la playera con cuidado y la uso para limpiar el desastre de sus pies y el suelo, se dirigió a la lavandería y abrió la llave del agua caliente para quitarle el exceso de salsa a la playera, la prenda quedó anaranjada por la mancha y se maldijo mientras comenzaba a lavarla con las manos y la ayuda de una barra de jabón para ropa.

Cuando terminó, el piano ya no se escuchaba, volteó hacia la cocina, Emilio estaba colocando agua en una olla con una bolsa de pasta colgando de su boca, Joaquín sonrió para sí y se dirigió a la secadora para depositar su playera, la abrió y vio una prenda negra adentro, la sacó, era una playera de Emilio, lo supo porque él no usaba cuellos en "v" y Emilio sí, recordó que la noche anterior el rizado también lavaba algo y supuso que era eso, inició el ciclo del aparato y entró a la cocina mientras doblaba la playera.

—Hola, guapo– murmuró Emilio volteando a verle, reparando en su torso desnudo, Joaquín levantó la playera doblada en su mano.

—Olvidaste esto anoche– le dijo, colocando la prenda en la encimera, el rizado enarcó las cejas —¿porqué la lavabas?– preguntó, acercándose a Emilio sin premura, notando en queso que el chico rallaba, robando un pedazo y llevándolo a su boca.

—Se manchó– contestó, Joaquín asintió.

—¿Compusiste algo?– preguntó, tomando una cuchara de madera y revolviendo la pasta que hervía en la olla sobre el fuego, Emilio asintió.

—Sí, pero no creo que lo puedan usar para lo que me dijeron– murmuró, Joaquín volteó a verlo, le sorprendía la seguridad de Emilio sobre sus creaciones, era músico, uno excelente, tenía casi veinte años tocando el piano y siempre se sentía orgulloso de sus composiciones, Joaquín no podía recordar alguna vez en la que su novio estuviera inseguro de alguna pieza, y eso le gustaba. Emilio componía para bandas sonoras de filmes de arte y programas de televisión, lo cual hacía que su ingreso fuera basto y tenía la gran ventaja de que no tenía que salir de casa —en un rato lo enviaré, te aseguro que lo van a usar de todos modos– se mofó, Joaquín sonrió mientras miraba a Emilio siendo todo seguridad y confianza —¿cómo te fue? ¿qué te dijo tu jefe?– preguntó, alejándose de la estufa para lavar los pocos trastos que había ensuciado, Joaquín alejó la pasta del fuego.

—Me cambió a evidencias– dijo, Emilio volteó a verlo, Joaquín se quedó recibiendo la mirada profunda e hipnotizante de su novio.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?– preguntó Emilio, dirigiendo la mirada de los ojos de Joaquín a sus labios y después a sus ojos de nuevo, Joaquín se sintió temblar.

—Sí, es prácticamente un asenso– murmuró, Emilio le sonrió, cerró la llave del fregadero y se acercó a Joaquín para envolverlo en un abrazo, mojando su espalda desnuda, dejo varios besos en su mejilla, haciéndole reír.

—Es lo que mereces, bonito– aseguró, rompiendo el contacto, tomando una de sus mejillas con la mano y dándole un suave beso en los labios —eso y más– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió.

—Gracias, mañana empiezo– comentó, el teléfono de Emilio sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación y el rizado levantó un dedo para que Joaquín le permitiera contestar.

—¿Diga?– habló, Joaquín se movió y tomó la olla con la pasta para colarla —dame dos segundos para mandarlo– dijo Emilio, Joaquín miró a su novio despegarse el teléfono del oído, apretar varias veces la pantalla y regresarlo al mismo lugar —listo, si tienes dudas me avisas– comentó y colgó —era el señor Millán– dijo, Joaquín cerró los ojos y rió, Emilio era el único que trataba así al dueño de la productora para la que trabajaba seguido, uno de las más importantes del país, y el señor Millán se lo permitía, porque Emilio era excelente —¿ya está la cena?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió, Emilio se acercó de nuevo a Joaquín y le tomó de la cintura, acercándose a su rostro —¿estás tú en el menú?– preguntó en un murmuro, Joaquín sonrió cerrando los ojos debido a la cercanía, asintiendo.

—Soy el postre– susurró, Emilio soltó una risita, Joaquín le imitó, el rizado le dejó un beso húmedo en los labios.

—Tu eres mi postre favorito– aseguró, tomando su barbilla con la mano libre para tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

-

El teléfono de Emilio vibraba como loco en la mesa de noche, Joaquín gruñó, se bajó de su novio y se recostó del otro lado del colchón, sintiéndose vacío por un segundo, Emilio tomó su teléfono y lo desbloqueó.

—Amor– habló, incorporándose en la cama, dejando su teléfono a un lado —me necesitan en el estudio– dijo, Joaquín giró los ojos, miró el reloj que tenían sobre su cama.

—Emilio, van a dar las diez de la noche, ¿es neta?– preguntó, frustrado, Emilio le miró, asintiendo —está bien, pero no me piensas dejar así, ¿verdad?– reclamó, señalando su desnudez y la parte rígida de su cuerpo, Emilio le sonrió de lado con lascivia y negó, Joaquín sonrió de vuelta, gateó por la cama y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre Emilio.

—¿Rápido?– preguntó el rizado, Joaquín se sentó sobre él y asintió con un gemido atrapado en la garganta. Emilio entonces le tomó por los muslos y en un movimiento rápido y habilidoso se colocó sobre Joaquín, poniéndole a él sobre el acolchado, el chico bajo su cuerpo gimió en sorpresa y sonrió —rápido será– confirmó reanudando sus embistes mientras la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos de Joaquín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUE FUERTE E INTENSO JAJSKAJSA
> 
> nos ayudan mucho compartiendo esta historia
> 
> no olviden seguirnos en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	6. (similitud)

oaquín entró a la comisaría con un café en la mano, dio los buenos días a Sofi.

—Hola, Joaquín, buenos días– le contestó la mujer —oye, que ¿te cambiaron a evidencias?– murmuró, Joaquín sonrió y asintió, la mujer sonrió y aplaudió varias veces con sus manos —excelente, cariño, te va a ir muy bien– le animó.

—Muchas gracias, Sofi, eso espero– le dijo caminando hacia los elevadores, cuando las puertas se abrieron entró y antes de que se cerraran entró Diego tras él —hola, desconocido– le dijo, tomando de su vaso, Diego le miró, llevaba un periódico doblado en la mano y se veía agitado y desconcertado —¿qué tienes?– le preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo.

Diego negó con la cabeza, Joaquín se sintió extrañado, conocía a Diego desde hacía años, se conocieron en la universidad, entraron juntos a la academia de policía y habían sido los mejores amigos, se contaban todo, Diego había estado para él durante muchas cosas y él había estado para Diego, se conocían de los pies a la cabeza, conocían sus gustos y aficiones, y Joaquín no pudo recordar un día en el que Diego se negara a hablar.

—Wey, ¿qué tienes?– repitió Joaquín, Diego le miró y Joaquín notó un atisbo de duda en la forma en la que le veía, el chico soltó un suspiro y le extendió el periódico doblado sin decir nada, Joaquín lo tomó, lo extendió y en primera plana, con gran tipografía negra el titular narraba "¿El Estrangulador Solitario ha vuelto?", Joaquín miró a Diego confundido, el chico señaló el papel, incitándole a seguir leyendo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los dos salieron, quedándose de pie en el pasillo mientras Joaquín reanudaba su lectura;  
  


**"¿El Estrangulador Solitario ha vuelto?"**

_Durante la pasada semana en los rincones menos esperados de la Ciudad de México se han encontrado, hasta ahora, los cuerpos sin vida de tres personas de sexo masculino, los tres, con la misma causa de muerte, asfixia. Las tres victimas presentaban también signos de violencia sexual y se encontraron sin ropa ni pertenencias, la policía capitalina no se ha pronunciado oficialmente al respecto y la sociedad, tanto en las calles de la ciudad como en las redes sociales se han manifestado temerosos, pues aseguran que se trata de un asesino en serie._

_Este medio informativo solicitó hablar con la Comandante Sandra Rivera, la encargada de la división de homicidios de la policía de la Ciudad de México sin embargo al momento de este tiraje no se ha obtenido respuesta._

_La conmoción en redes sociales no se ha dado a esperar, después de que se dieran a conocer los detalles de la muerte de estas tres personas, aún sin identificar, no se dio tiempo de espera para comparar estos crímenes con otros del pasado, México no ha sido un país que se quede detrás de las grandes urbes, y además de desarrollo, nuestro país ha tenido su escena criminal, se ha comenzado a comparar al perpetrador de estos homicidios con el llamado "Estrangulador Solitario" un asesino en serie que estuvo activo entre 1969 y 1970, cuyo móvil era ahorcar a sus victimas con objetos comunes hasta quitarles la vida, sus víctimas eran siempre hombres, y muchos de ellos identificados como homosexuales, el "Estrangulador Solitario" jamás fue encontrado, a pesar de que se detuvo a varios sospechosos, nunca pudieron resolver los casos, dejando más de quince asesinatos sin un culpable condenado. Tendencias en redes sociales se han formado y los usuarios se encuentran expectantes, esperando sin mucha paciencia a que la policía tome cartas en el asunto y que lo que pasó hace cincuenta años, no se repita. _

—¿Qué es esto, Diego?– preguntó Joaquín con voz seria, devolviéndole el periódico a su amigo —¿es verdad?– le preguntó de nuevo, Diego miró hacia los lados.

—Es de lo que hablé ayer con mi papá, Joaco– le murmuró —Rivera no creía que era un asesino en serie pero yo si, wey, de hecho era lo que te quería enseñar antier– aclaró, Joaquín asintió, recordando la escena con Rivera —y justo hoy en la mañana encontraron el tercer cuerpo– Joaquín rememoró el día anterior y tenía sentido —Joaquín, Rivera me llamó y quiere que trabaje el caso con ella y dos detectives más– le dijo, Joaquín miró a su amigo, estaba más pálido de lo normal y miró una fina capa de sudor en su frente, Diego le quitó el café de la mano y dio un trago largo, haciendo una mueca, el café a Joaquín le gustaba muy dulce —no voy a poder con esto, Joaco– aseguró, negando con la cabeza —no voy a poder, seré un fracaso, seré un fracaso y más gente morirá si fallo– dijo, hablando rápido, Joaquín le puso una mano en el hombro —Joaquín, vidas dependen de que encontremos al asesino y yo no me siento listo– le dijo.

—Diego, cálmate, relájate, respira, por favor– le pidió, Diego trató de obedecer, dos oficiales caminaron a su lado, guardaron silencio un momento hasta que les perdieron de vista —te metiste a homicidios porque estabas seguro de que podrías detener monstruos como los que estudiamos en la academia– le dijo, apretando el agarre de su hombro con seguridad —siempre has sido muy confiado de ti mismo, Diego, es algo que admiro mucho de ti– aseguró, Diego le sonrió —es tu primer caso que además de horrible será mediático– le dijo enarcando las cejas, Diego abrió los ojos y Joaquín sonrió un poco por lo gracioso del gesto —pero algún día iba a suceder algo así, tu vas a poder, vas a ver– le dijo, Diego le sonrió e imitó el gesto de Joaquín, subiendo una mano a su hombro y apretando —además no vas a estar tú solo, tienes a Rivera y a los otros dos.– se mofó, Diego asintió.

—Gracias, wey– le dijo —y neta espero que mi papá me ayude porque estoy que me cago de nervios– Joaquín soltó una risotada seguido por Diego.

-

Joaquín estaba sentado en su nuevo escritorio, se encontraba re-ordenando la computadora de la oficina de evidencias, frustrado porque era un desastre y tratando de encontrar por donde empezar.

Tocaron la puerta, era un oficial que reconoció y recordó haberle visto junto a Diego en varias ocasiones, el chico se extraño.

—¿Ya no está Don Ponciano?– preguntó, entrando con dos bolsas de plástico con tiras rojas de seguridad, Joaquín sonrió y negó.

—Don Ponciano se jubiló– aclaró, el chico enarcó las cejas y le extendió a Joaquín las bolsas, Joaquín revisó que tuvieran la información correspondiente y le extendió una tablilla con hojas de clasificación que el chico llenó enseguida —gracias– le dijo, el chico salió de la oficina.

Joaquín revisó los números de clasificación y los revisó en el sistema para saber en qué caja de todas las que aguardaba la oficina que fungía como bodega guardar las bolsas, se sorprendió al notar que el sistema arrojaba el expediente completo del caso al que pertenecían dichas evidencias, entonces se permitió curiosear, era un homicidio, la víctima se llamaba Javier Chávez, había sido asfixiado y abusado sexualmente, Joaquín alejó sus ojos de la pantalla, un tanto perturbado, reconoció el nombre de su amigo Diego en el apartado de _A cargo del expediente _ y sintió un ápice de orgullo al notarlo, entonces se permitió curiosear otro poco, pero se arrepintió al instante.

Había una fotografía de la victima, y Joaquín sintió la sangre de su cuerpo caerse hasta sus pies, el rostro de Javier Chávez tenía un color violáceo, moretones en el cuello, los ojos semiabiertos y la boca azul, pero Joaquín pudo jurar, aún con todas las marcas y cicatrices, que Javier Chávez y él, lucían muy parecidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuentenme sus teorías, que les pareció el nombre del asesino? Uy jajajaja
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y por votar, les amamos
> 
> Sígannos en tw somos @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	7. (recuerdos)

Joaquín no quiso leer más, registró el código de la bolsa de evidencia y cerró el expediente, continuó con su trabajo concentrando su mente para no pensar en la foto de la víctima, para no pensar en los rizos del chico ni en sus labios azules ni en las marcas de su cuello roto, para no pensar en la imagen de su cuerpo sin vida.

Cuando logró dejar de pensar en él y en la narración policíaca de su muerte, su jornada laboral había terminado, y agradeció que el día siguiente fuese domingo y que tenía el privilegio de que fuera su día de descanso.

Joaquín llegó al departamento cansado, cuando abrió la puerta todas las luces estaban apagadas, revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún no pasaba de la media noche, Emilio no solía dormir tan temprano. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó con ellos en una mano hacia la habitación mientras se deshacía la corbata y el fajado de su uniforme, entró a la recamara que compartía con su novio, soltó sus zapatos sin fijarse dónde caían y evitó encender la luz para no despertarle, se sentó en la cama y entonces notó que estaba vacía.

Encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y miró a su al rededor, Emilio no estaba, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y con dos movimientos rápidos sobre la pantalla marcó el numero de su novio, sonó dos veces y se escuchó la voz de Emilio.

—Hola amor– contestó, Joaquín notó que su voz sonaba entrecortada —¿pasa algo?– preguntó.

—Nada, llegué a casa y no estabas ¿todo bien?– preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vine al estudio, chiquito– explicó —tenían problemas con la canción pero ya los resolvimos– le dijo, Joaquín soltó un suspiro —pero ya voy en camino– dijo, se escuchó la puerta del coche cerrarse y Emilio soltó el aire, Joaquín cambió el teléfono de mano.

—Te espero, entonces– dijo Joaquín, dejándose caer en el acolchado, sintiendo los huesos de su espina dorsal acomodarse —¿me traes la cena?– preguntó, Emilio soltó una risa del otro lado de la línea que le hizo a Joaquín sonreír.

—Claro, cariño, te llevo la cena– y Emilio colgó, Joaquín frunció el ceño y se alejó el teléfono de la oreja para ver la pantalla, Emilio le había colgado, inmediatamente después el teléfono sonó, Joaquín sonrió de lado cuando vio el contacto de Emilio, deslizó el dedo para contestar y se llevó el aparato al oído —te amo– y volvió a colgar.

-

Era domingo, Joaquín despertó gracias a las cosquillas que los labios de Emilio le hacían en la piel de su cuello y su clavícula, sin abrir los ojos sonrió hasta que los besos del rizado se abrieron camino hasta su boca, disfrutando de una sesión matutina de besos flojos y adormilados.

—¿Tienes hambre?– le preguntó, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y se permitió abrir los ojos, Emilio le sonrió, sus rizos estaban húmedos indicando que recién se había bañado —¿no quieres desayunar?– volvió a preguntar, Joaquín negó de nuevo, Emilio entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, Joaquín notó que solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y sonrió ante la vista de su espalda y los músculos de sus brazos —¿quieres ir a ver a papá?– preguntó en un murmuro, Joaquín le miró el rostro, Emilio no le miraba, Joaquín asintió con un sonido y se incorporó en la cama para desperezarse, antes de levantarse para ir hacia el baño y ducharse le dio a Emilio un beso en el hombro y una caricia dulce en el cabello, recibiendo una sonrisa del rizado.

Joaquín abrió la regadera y comenzó a lavarse pensando en el rostro de Emilio cuando mencionó ver a su padre; recordó lo que su novio le había contado sobre la relación con su padre; siempre llevaron una relación armoniosa y cuidadosamente amorosa, de la madre de Emilio supo muy poco, debido a que la mujer desapareció cuando Emilio era muy chico y su novio poco recordaba de ella. Juan, su padre, se hizo cargo de Emilio desde entonces y siempre fueron muy unidos, Joaquín recordaba cómo antes de que él y Emilio comenzaran su relación, Juan trataba a Emilio como si fuera un niño, le cuidaba, le procuraba y se preocupaba por él, y el rizado siempre recibía los cariños de su padre con gusto, su relación se fisuró un poco cuando Emilio decidió estudiar música y dedicar su vida a ello, y fue rompiéndose con el tiempo debido a que Juan comenzó a desarrollar alzheimer y para Emilio era muy difícil hacerse cargo de él, mantener su relación con Joaquín y además terminar su carrera con su promedio honorífico; así que Emilio tomó la decisión de internarlo en una clínica de cuidados, dónde había residido ya por cinco años, Joaquín y Emilio le visitaban constantemente, pero para Emilio la enfermedad de su padre le era dura, y Joaquín notaba cómo su novio, a pesar de tener junto a él seis años, aún sentía nervios de preguntar si quería acompañarlo a visitar a su padre, aún sabiendo que Joaquín siempre le diría que sí, y aún no entendía porqué, pero sabría que no lo entendería si quisiera, él no tenía padre.

Y Joaquín siempre admiró la fortaleza que Emilio demostraba ante la enfermedad de su padre y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando Joaquín salió del baño con el cabello goteando y el torso descubierto Emilio estaba ya vestido y sentado en la cama tecleando en su teléfono, Joaquín se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse frente al espejo.

—Amor– llamó, mirando a Emilio poner especial atención a su teléfono a través del reflejo del espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello —Emi– le llamó de nuevo, el rizado contestó con un sonido —nos invitaron al cumpleaños de uno de los oficiales de arraigos– comentó, Emilio no levantó el rostro —¿quieres ir?– preguntó, Emilio asintió con un sonido —¿sí?– preguntó, el chico levantó los ojos del teléfono, mirándole la espalda y sonriendo, regresando la mirada al aparato.

—Si amor, si quieres– Joaquín levantó una ceja, terminó de acomodarse el cabello y giró en el mismo lugar, Emilio nunca decía esa frase, Emilio negaba o afirmaba.

—¿Si quiero?– preguntó Joaquín con cierto tono juguetón en la voz, acercándose a Emilio, que seguía tecleando en su teléfono, Joaquín amagó quitarle el aparato y Emilio se levantó de la cama, con un movimiento rápido se lo llevó de una mano a la otra y lo bloqueó, Joaquín se quedó de pie frente a él —¿quieres ir o no?– preguntó, Emilio se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acercó a él, poniendo las manos en el torso desnudo de Joaquín y subiéndolas hasta sus hombros.

—Sí– afirmó, colocando sus manos en el rostro del chico y dándole un beso húmedo en los labios —termina– le dijo, apuntando con la cabeza el espejo, Joaquín sonrió y se giró para dirigirse a su posición anterior, Emilio le dio una nalgada mientras caminaba haciendo que Joaquín soltara una carcajada.

-

Joaquín bajó del coche y colocó el seguro mientras trotaba para alcanzar a Emilio, que casi llegaba a la entrada de la clínica, Joaquín miró a su novio entrar y le alcanzó en el vestíbulo, tomó su mano, Emilio volteó a verle y Joaquín apretó el agarre de sus manos, sonriéndole. Sabía que su novio siempre sentía nervios al acudir a ese lugar.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos y les pidió que le siguieran, le comentó a Emilio que Juan había estado respondiendo mejor al cambio de medicamento y otras cosas que Joaquín no escuchó por prestarle atención a los pacientes que caminaban por la instalación, conocían a algunos que llevaban tiempo internados, otros eran nuevos y algunos les saludaban.

Salieron al jardín y la mujer les apuntó a la mesa jardinera en la que Juan estaba sentado, Emilio se detuvo un instante y tomó aire, Joaquín lo miró, su rostro se había suavizado un poco y su mirada se había suavizado, volvió a apretar el agarre de su mano y Emilio sonrió sin mirarle.

Juntos caminaron hacia la mesa y Emilio le soltó para saludar a su padre.

—Pa'– habló, Juan le miró y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, después sonrió y estiró los brazos para que Emilio entrara en ellos, Joaquín sonrió también cuando vio a su novio agacharse para recibir el abrazo de su padre —¿cómo estás?– le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Mi niño vino a verme– murmuró el hombre, Emilio se separó de él y se sentó a su lado en la mesa, Joaquín hizo lo mismo, Juan reparó en Joaquín y le sonrió —hola, niño– le dijo, Joaquín le sonrió, Juan siempre le había llamado así.

—Hola, señor– le dijo, mirando a Emilio, notándolo visiblemente relajado mientras sostenía la mano de su padre —¿cómo está?– le preguntó, el hombre asintió y desvió la mirada al jardín.

—Pues– abrió, Emilio le miraba atento —estoy– dijo, Emilio rió, Juan le miró —¿cómo te va en la escuela, mi niño?– preguntó, Emilio borró su sonrisa por un momento, Joaquín miró al rizado.

Emilio bajó la mirada al agarre de su mano con la de su padre y suspiró, cuando le visitaban no sabían qué era lo que recordaba y qué no, y Juan solía vivir en distintos espacios temporales, Emilio levantó la cara y le miró.

—Bien, papá– le contestó, Juan le sonrió y después miró a Joaquín —¿y tú? ¿todavía tienes en la cabeza esa tontería de ser policía?– le preguntó, soltando una risa, Emilio y Joaquín se miraron, reconociendo y ubicando en el tiempo la época a la que su padre se refería, ya eran novios pero aún no habían formalizado, Joaquín le sonrió y asintió, el hombre negó con una sonrisa —¿cómo vas a ser policía si eres más bueno que el pan, niño?– le dijo, Joaquín rió y la mesa se rodeó de silencio, de pronto Juan carraspeó —niño– llamó, Joaquín enarcó las cejas —¿le dices a Mary que nos traiga café?– pidió, Emilio miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, Joaquín no sabía quién era la persona a la que su suegro se refería y le llamó a Emilio con la mirada para rogar ayuda, su novio le miró señalando la cafetería de la clínica, Joaquín asintió sutilmente y se levantó —oye, niño– llamó Juan de nuevo, Joaquín le miró —no me has dicho cómo sigue tu mamá, ¿ya está mejor?– preguntó, Joaquín sintió el aire de sus pulmones salirse.

—Si papá, está mejor– habló Emilio, Joaquín sintió su cuerpo congelarse por un momento, Emilio le miró con los ojos llenos de una expresión que Joaquín había visto en contadas ocasiones; le pedía una disculpa. Joaquín asintió y se giró para caminar, dirigiéndose a la cafetería y escuchando a Emilio susurrarle a su padre —es un tema delicado, lo sabes–

Y era un tema delicado, cuando Joaquín y Emilio se conocieron y comenzaron a ser amigos la madre de Joaquín comenzó a enfermar, poniendo un peso sobre los hombros de Joaquín para cuidar de ella y de su hermana, que aún vivía en México. Joaquín tuvo que dejar la escuela por un tiempo para poder cuidar de su madre; pronto supieron que la mujer había desarrollado una enfermedad muy parecida al cáncer y que sería improbable que sobreviviera, Emilio se convirtió en un soporte emocional para Joaquín, le ayudaba con absolutamente todo, incluso le apoyó para que el chico regresara a la escuela, turnándose con él para cuidar a su madre en el hospital, al principio Joaquín no quiso aceptarlo, pero Emilio le convenció diciendo que él no había tenido una madre y veía a la de Joaquín como un sustituto de una.

Cuando la madre de Joaquín murió, su hermana se fue a vivir con su abuela y su tía a Estados Unidos y Joaquín se quedó sólo, con un dolor incontenible y su amigo Emilio como única compañía.

Emilio había sido el único que le había apoyado, y cuando Joaquín cayó en depresión por la repentina y dolorosa muerte de su madre, Emilio le cuidó con amor y con paciencia, y le ayudó a salir del vórtice oscuro de dolor en el que se encontraba gracias a su fortaleza, misma que Joaquín siempre había admirado. 

Esa fue una de las razones por las que Joaquín se enamoró de Emilio, porque le amaba, le cuidaba y le apoyaba y le hacía ser fuerte como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y eso a Joaquín le hacía sentir tan protegido y tan amado que le fue imposible no corresponderle.

Emilio siempre había sido perfecto, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él? si era lo que siempre había necesitado.

Al regresar a la mesa con tres cafés en vasos desechables, Juan y Emilio estaban riendo de cualquier cosa, su suegro le recibió el café con gusto, Emilio le besó la mano con cariño y Joaquín sintió cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es más un cap de orígenes, para entender un pokis la relacion de los emiliascos
> 
> ojala hayan notado algunos detallitos que les escondimos por ahí ;)
> 
> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	8. (incertidumbre)

Joaquín se subió al coche sin decir palabra, con el pecho lleno de sentimientos agridulces y una sensación de cansancio emocional.

Emilio entró al lugar del copiloto y una vez abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, Joaquín encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir.

Pasaron minutos de silencio cómodo, Emilio miraba a su novio concentrado en el camino y veía como las manos de Joaquín apretaban el volante, nervioso.

—Amor– rompió el silencio, Joaquín hizo un ruido para asentir —te quiero ofrecer una disculpa– murmuró, Joaquín aprovechó haber parado en un semáforo para mirar a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas, Emi?– preguntó, regresando su vista a la calle para continuar su trayectoria.

—Lo que dijo mi papá– murmuró él rizado —sé que es delicado y en verdad siento mucho que lo haya mencionado de esa forma– le dijo

Joaquín, que se había aguantado las ganas de interrumpir a su novio, debido a que a Emilio no le gustaba ser interrumpido, soltó un gran suspiro.

—Mi vida– le dijo, dando vuelta al volante con destreza para entrar a una avenida menos concurrida —no tienes nada por qué disculparte– aseguró, Emilio le miraba con semblante serio —mi suegro está enfermo– mencionó con cautela —y son cosas que hace sin intención– dijo, Emilio no dejaba de mirarle profundo, Joaquín desvió la mirada del camino por un segundo para observar los ojos achocolatados de su novio, tiempo que bastó para que sintiera los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse y la piel de sus mejillas calentarse.

—No actúes como si no te hubiera molestado– pidió el rizado, regresando su vista al frente —vi como te pusiste y en serio lo siento– le dijo.

—No me molesté– negó Joaquín, Emilio giró los ojos.

—Te afectó– aseguró el rizado.

—Emi, tenemos muchos años juntos– le dijo el castaño —no es la primera vez que tu padre menciona a mi mamá, y estoy seguro de que no será la última– aseguró, Emilio soltó un suspiro —no tienes que pedirme disculpas cada que tú padre hace algo como eso– le dijo, frenando en un semáforo de nuevo, volteo a ver al rizado y tomó con cuidado una de sus manos, que descansaba sobre su rodilla, Emilio le miró —confía en mi, amor, no pasa nada– pidió, el rizado asintió y apretó el agarre de sus manos, Joaquín continúo conduciendo mientras Emilio sostenía su mano, como siempre lo había hecho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-

—¿Qué es eso?– preguntó Emilio mirando a Joaquín sacar del asiento trasero una bolsa pequeña de color café.

—Un regalo– contestó, Emilio le miró confundido, Joaquín cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a él y tomó su mano con la mano libre —es un cumpleaños, Emi, a los cumpleaños se lleva regalo– le informó, Emilio alzó las cejas con falsa incredulidad y una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, no soy tonto, me refiero a qué le compraste– se explicó —¿cuál es el regalo?– preguntó curioso mientras caminaban juntos hacia la entrada de la casa y tocaban el timbre.

—Una corbata– contestó Joaquín serio justo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, Emilio se rió y Joaquín sonrió ante su risa —hola Joana– saludó, la mujer frente a ellos era la esposa del oficial que les había invitado, la mujer les sonrió y con amabilidad les invitó a pasar, los chicos entraron a la casa y Emilio curioseó con la mirada mientras Joana recibía el regalo de la mano de Joaquín y les indicaba la entrada al jardín, Joaquín volteó hacia Emilio, quien miraba la casa con atención —deja de mirar, es de mala educación– le regaño con tono juguetón, Emilio le encaró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla —vamos– indicó Joaquín, los dos salieron al jardín aún de la mano.

—¡Memo!– habló Joaquín, el aludido se acercó a la pareja con una cerveza en la mano y les saludó —muchas felicidades, amigo– exclamó Joaquín con una sonrisa, el hombre sonrió y agradeció.

—Tu hermosa esposa nos quitó el regalo– añadió Emilio sonriendo, el hombre rió —muchas felicidades– Memo le agradeció de nuevo.

—Emilio– habló el hombre, apuntando al rizado —escuché una de tus canciones en la televisión– mencionó, provocando que Emilio sonriera —y a qué no sabes cómo la reconocí– dijo, mientras la conversación fluía Joaquín se permitió observar quiénes estaban en el jardín con ellos y miró a su jefe cerca de la parrilla, con otros oficiales al rededor, el comandante Valdés giró la cabeza y encontró su mirada con la de Joaquín, el chico saludo con una mano en el aire y el hombre gesticuló para que Joaquín se acercara.

—Permiso, chicos– habló Joaquín, el hombre y su novio le miraron, el hombre con semi-alcoholizada felicidad y la mitad de una palabra en la boca y Emilio con la mirada profunda y curiosa —allá está mi jefe, ahorita te alcanzo– le murmuró a Emilio para explicarle, el rizado asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y soltó su mano de forma lenta, Joaquín le sonrió y el rizado miró hacia donde se encontraba el comandante Valdés, entonces Emilio suavizó la mirada y le sonrió al hombre, levantó una mano para saludarle, recibiendo un saludo de vuelta y reanudó su conversación con el hombre del cumpleaños, a la que se había añadido otra oficial, sin dejar de observar a Joaquín caminar hasta su destino.

—Comandante– saludó Joaquín, girando la cabeza para mirar a Emilio, que asentía con una sonrisa hacia el festejado, Joaquín regresó la mirada a su jefe un tanto aliviado de que su novio haya retirado su profunda mirada de su cuerpo.

—Joaquín– habló el hombre, el chico miró el lugar de nuevo y después miró a su jefe.

—¿Y Diego?– preguntó, el comandante Valdés sostenía una cerveza frente al rostro de Joaquín, el chico la tomó, chocó su botella con la de su jefe y tomaron un trago de ella.

—En la comisaría– explicó el hombre, Joaquín le miró confundido, los domingos casi todos los oficiales administrativos tenían el día libre, además Diego era amigo del festejado, no tenía sentido no haber acudido a la fiesta —en la madrugada, casi amaneciendo encontraron otro cuerpo– dijo el comandante bajando la voz, mirando al rededor, Joaquín le miró con las cejas enarcadas —ya van cuatro en menos de dos semanas– mencionó el hombre tomando de su botella, Joaquín le imitó, quedándose los dos en un silencio casi incómodo.

—¿Ya tienen línea de investigación?– preguntó Joaquín, irrumpiendo el silencio, también con voz baja, el hombre encogió los hombros.

—No creo– dijo —pero más valdría que encontraran una– Joaquín frunció el ceño —y rápido–

—¿Por qué?– preguntó el chico, observando a su novio tocar el hombro de Memo y decirle unas palabras para después comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

—Porque la gente ya está hablando– dijo el hombre, terminando de beber su cerveza y sonriéndole al rizado —y si no quieren tener a los medios encima se tienen que apurar– Joaquín le miró sorprendido, Emilio llegó frente a ellos y extendió una mano para saludar al hombre —Emilio, hijo– le saludó tomando su mano y estrechándola, Joaquín miró a su novio y soltó el aire de sus pulmones —¿cómo estás?– preguntó.

—Excelente, comandante– contestó el rizado con una sonrisa, sin mirar a Joaquín —¿la señora Badillo?– preguntó, el hombre sonrió.

—Esta allá adentro– dijo, Joaquín miró hacia la casa y después a su novio —de hecho déjenme voy con ella que ya me perdí mucho tiempo– explicó con una sonrisa —nos vemos en un rato, muchachos– se despidió de ellos con la botella vacía en la mano y caminando hacia la casa, Emilio tomó de las manos de Joaquín la botella de cerveza y la llevo a sus labios para beber un trago mientras el chico miraba al hombre caminar.

—¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó Emilio sosteniendo la botella con una mano y tomando el hombro de Joaquín con la otra, el chico le miró con las cejas enarcadas —¿estás triste porque no vino tu novio Diego?– preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que le quitó toda sensación de incertidumbre a Joaquín del pecho y le hizo sonreír.

—Qué baboso– le dijo, Emilio soltó una risa y Joaquín le quitó la botella de la mano para beber de ella mientras Emilio bajaba su mano hasta su cintura y le acercaba a él.

—Tu baboso– le dijo cerca del oído para después darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Joaquín sonriera más fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias a todxs por leer, comentar y votar, esto se está poniendo bueno0o0o0
> 
> nos pueden seguir en tw somos @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	9. (coincidencia)

Joaquín se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Emilio cerraba la puerta del departamento, el rizado se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, dejando que el silencio les invadiera y no se escuchara nada más que sus respiraciones y el ruido de la urbanización por la ventana.

—Oye– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín se acomodó en el sofá para mirarlo y aprovechó para subir una de sus piernas al regazo de Emilio —me preocupa mi padre– mencionó, Joaquín frunció el ceño —¿crees que algún día me olvide?– le preguntó, mirando hacia la nada dentro de la casa, Joaquín soltó un suspiro.

—No lo sé, amor– le dijo —espero que no– se incorporó para acercarse a él y pasar un brazo por sus hombros, sin decir nada más.

—Discúlpame– dijo sin mirarle, Joaquín negó.

—Si es por lo que dijo tu padre en la mañana, olvídalo– dijo, dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla, Emilio volteó a verle, Joaquín se quedó pensativo por un momento —aún te debo mucho todo lo que hiciste por mi en aquel tiempo– murmuró, Emilio le regaló una risa nostálgica y subió una mano a su rostro.

—Tu a mi no me debes nada, Joaquín– le dijo, el chico cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto de la mano de su novio acariciar su mejilla —lo hice porque en _aquel tiempo_ eras mi mejor amigo– susurró, acercándose a él —y no merecías estar solo pasando por todo– le plantó un suave beso en los labios y Joaquín sonrió.

—Lo hiciste porque desde entonces me amabas– susurró abriendo su sonrisa y sus ojos, Emilio le sonrió —y te lo debo porque nunca dejaste de hacerlo– el rizado asintió.

—Y nunca lo dejaré de hacer– susurró para de nuevo unir sus labios a los de Joaquín mientras usaba su otra mano para rodear su cintura.

-

_Rodrigo Bolaños salió de la estación del metro apurado, quiso cruzar la calle pero el semáforo se colocó en verde para los autos y aunque era tarde aún había algo de tráfico en la zona, se quedó esperando impaciente a que la luz cambiara y cuando lo hizo se apresuró a cruzar, chocó hombro con hombro con alguien y se disculpó, escuchó un sonido sordo y miró al suelo, había una cartera en el suelo, se apuró a levantarla y miró hacia atrás._

_—¡Oye! ¡amigo!– habló, la persona con la que había chocado pareció no escucharle, Rodrigo maldijo su buena voluntad y con precaución persiguió al dueño de dicha cartera —¡hey!– le habló, el hombre al que seguía dio vuelta en una esquina, dejando de verse y Rodrigo se exasperó, se maldijo de nuevo por tener consciencia y caminó en dirección a la misma esquina._

_Cuando dio vuelta sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza que le hizo marearse y soltar la cartera que llevaba en las manos._

_Sintió su cuerpo pesado y al mismo tiempo liviano, unos brazos le levantaron por las axilas y lo llevaron a un lugar donde Rodrigo ya no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad y sombras extrañas._

_Quiso gritar pero no pudo; primero por el miedo que invadió su cuerpo, después porque unas manos le aprisionaron el cuello y le privaron de respiración._

_Quiso gritar pero no pudo; así que dentro de su mente, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban por la falta de aire, su rostro se coloreaba de azul por sus arterias explotando dentro de su cuerpo y sus manos arañaban la fuerza que sostenía su cuello, Rodrigo gritó._

_Hasta que murió._

**días después **

—Amor– llamó Joaquín entrando a la cocina mientras abrochaba su cinturón, Emilio escribía en su teléfono mientras terminaba de desayunar —¿listo?– preguntó, Emilio asintió y se levantó de su asiento, sin dejar de ver el teléfono dejó el plato donde había desayunado en el fregadero, tomó las llaves de su coche de la encimera, apagó la luz de la cocina, saliendo hacia la sala, Joaquín le miró con extrañeza.

Emilio en los últimos días pasaba mucho tiempo pegado al celular cuando hacía tiempo aborrecía el aparato y Joaquín prácticamente le forzó a crearse un perfil de facebook.

—¿Ya?– habló Emilio desde la sala, Joaquín soltó una risa girando los ojos y salió también de la cocina, Emilio mantenía la puerta abierta mientras guardaba el aparato en la bolsa de su pantalón deportivo —¿cuándo te entrega el taller tu coche?– preguntó mientras salían, Joaquín le sonrió, viendo a Emilio cerrar con llave el departamento.

—En unos días– dijo —¿por? ¿ya no me quieres llevar?– preguntó con un falso puchero en los labios, Emilio le miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la sien.

—Por mi soy tu chófer siempre– aseguró, guiándole con la mano en la cintura hacia el ascensor del edificio —pero después tienes que aguantar mi mal humor por despertar temprano– dijo, Joaquín soltó una risa, apretó el botón para que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y entraron 

—No te preocupes, amor, yo te aguanto todo– le dijo Joaquín, Emilio abrió su sonrisa y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y el aparato bajaba, el rizado estrechó a su novio entre sus brazos y le regaló un suave beso en los labios.

-

—Listo, joven– habló Emilio, apagando el coche —llegó a su destino– Joaquín lo miró, el rizado tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Cuánto me va a cobrar, señor chófer?– preguntó Joaquín, Emilio abrió su sonrisa, soltó un suspiro y miró a través de los cristales con premura.

—¿Qué le parece si lo recojo en la noche para cobrarle?– propuso, alzando las cejas, Joaquín soltó una risa, Emilio se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a su novio —pero mientras tanto le voy a cobrar con un beso– jugó.

—No puedo besarlo– murmuró Joaquín, poniendo expresión serena y negando con la cabeza —tengo novio– dijo, Emilio rió y le tomó de la nuca para pegar sus labios con los de Joaquín, que le besaba con una sonrisa —te llamo en la noche, ¿si?– le dijo separando su rostro del de Emilio algunos centímetros, el rizado asintió, le dio otro beso suave y se separó por completo, encendiendo el coche de nuevo mientras Joaquín desabrochaba su cinturón para salir.

—Ahí está tu novio– dijo Emilio, bajando un poco la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros para mirar hacia afuera, Joaquín sonrió confundido y miró en la misma dirección, Diego estaba a escasos metros del coche, esperando a Joaquín, el chico volteó a ver a Emilio con las cejas enarcadas, el rizado levantó una mano y saludó a Diego con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya, Emilio, deja de ponerte celoso de Diego– le dijo Joaquín con una sonrisa y tono cansado —ni al caso, es mi mejor amigo– le recordó, Emilio abrió su sonrisa falsa.

—Está enamorado de ti– le dijo con tono convencido, Joaquín soltó una risa y abrió la puerta del coche.

—No está, ¿ok?– aseguró, Emilio giró los ojos y asintió, Joaquín se acercó a él para darle un último beso y salió del coche —te amo– le dijo, Emilio sonrió hacia él.

—Yo también te amo– repitió —más que tu otro novio– le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Joaquín le miró riendo y cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hacia su amigo.

—Buenos días– habló Diego, volteando sobre su hombro mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la comisaría para mirar el coche, Emilio le veía desde dentro con una expresión en el rostro que el chico no supo descifrar.

—Buenos días– respondió Joaquín con tono confundido —¿qué ves?– preguntó mirando para el mismo lugar mientras abría la puerta del edificio, miró el coche de Emilio y desde donde estaba levantó su mano libre y con ella y una sonrisa de despidió de él. Entonces el motor del coche hizo ruido y el vehículo avanzó, incorporándose en la avenida mientras los dos chicos entraban.

—¿Por qué Emilio siempre me ve raro?– preguntó Diego una vez entraron en uno de los ascensores para dirigirse a sus áreas de trabajo, Joaquín le miró sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas?– le preguntó, Diego giró los ojos.

—Hazte pendejo– contestó, Joaquín soltó una carcajada —no te rías, sabes que me ve bien raro– le dijo, Joaquín negó con la cabeza —como si me quisiera pegar o algo– Joaquín no pudo evitar volver a reír —¡ya! ¡no te rías! es en serio– le dijo.

—Piensa que estás enamorado de mi– espetó Joaquín, Diego abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Joaquín rió.

—No mames, Joaquín– le dijo con expresión sorprendida Joaquín notó un atisbo de preocupación en la mirada de su amigo —con razón me quiere madrear– murmuró.

—No te quiere madrear, Diego, sólo está celoso– contestó Joaquín intentando calmarle, Diego le miró con el rostro serio y los ojos entrecerrados —ya le dije que no estás enamorado de mi, ni me veas así– le dijo.

—Obvio no estoy enamorado de ti, cabrón– reclamó, Joaquín sonrió, el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso del chico y los dos salieron, dirigiéndose al cubículo donde trabajaba —eres como mi hermano– aseguró —y puede que también me gusten los weyes, y no eres feo– le dijo, Joaquín hizo una expresión tierna y se puso una mano en el pecho con exageración, Diego le golpeó sin fuerza en el hombro —pero te conocí estando con Emilio, y la verdad en un principio me dio miedo– confesó, Joaquín soltó una risotada incrédula.

—¿Cómo te va a dar miedo Emilio, wey? si es un amor de persona– le dijo, Diego le miró y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Pues es un amor contigo wey, con los demás es bien rarito– le dijo, Joaquín siguió riendo, los dos llegaron al cubículo de Diego —puta madre– dijo el chico, Joaquín se acercó, borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Qué pedo?– preguntó, Diego apuntó a su escritorio, Joaquín miró, sobre la madera estaba una torre mediana de periódicos, y otra un tanto más pequeña de expedientes, Joaquín vio a su amigo refregarse la cara con las manos mientras se sentaba en su silla —¿y eso?– preguntó de nuevo, Diego negó con la cabeza, entonces Joaquín notó las ojeras que su amigo tenía bajo los ojos y la palidez de su rostro.

—Periódicos mas expedientes sólo significa que tengo más pinche trabajo que ayer– explicó —hubo otro asesinato– Joaquín se quedó en silencio, pasando los ojos de su amigo cansado a los papeles en su escritorio —¿cómo carajos este pinche monstruo le hace, wey?– se dijo, soltando el aire frustrado, acercando su silla al escritorio, mirando a Joaquín, dudó un segundo, miró hacia los demás cubículos al rededor y se aseguró de que estuvieran vacíos —ya lleva ocho– murmuró, Joaquín alzó las cejas en sorpresa, entonces Diego tomó uno de los expedientes que descansaban frente a él y lo abrió, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la foto de la víctima, entonces miró a su amigo —verga– susurró, Joaquín frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?– preguntó, Diego despegó la foto del par de hojas blancas con las que venía adjuntadas y la levantó frente a él, luego miró a Joaquín —¿Diego?– llamó, el aludido tragó duro y miró a su amigo, después le extendió la foto, Joaquín la tomó con duda, aún posando los ojos en Diego.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Joaquín cuando vio el rostro del hombre en el papel que tenía en las manos.

—Verga– repitió, sin poder alejar su vista del rostro azulado del hombre, sin dejar de ver los rizos negros, la nariz redonda, las largas pestañas y los labios rellenos —wey– habló, inseguro —parece mi gemelo– murmuró.

Diego le miró, con cuidado quitó la foto de sus manos y la regresó a la carpeta, Joaquín miró a su amigo, que tomó entonces un periódico y comenzó a leer.

—Y no es el único– dijo, Joaquín le miró confundido —te pareces a todas las víctimas– soltó.

Y Joaquín recordó el rostro que vio en la pantalla de su computadora días antes, aún no olvidaba el rostro muerto de Javier Chávez.

—No sé si sea coincidencia o no– habló Diego sin despegar la mirada del periódico —pero este wey es el octavo muerto– dijo, señalando el expediente donde había guardado la foto y mirando a Joaquín —y si te pareces a todos, tu también podrías estar en peligro–

—Mierda– espetó Joaquín. Siendo ésto todo lo que se le ocurría pronunciar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar jiji


	10. (discreción)

Joaquín no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo, era la hora de la comida y no tenia ánimos de salir del edificio ni apetito para comer, así que se quedó en la zona del comedor de la comisaría, que estaba vacía, analizando la situación en la que tal vez se encontraba.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y vio entrar a Diego con un montón de periódicos bajo el brazo, le miró sentarse frente a él en la mesa y colocar los papeles en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó Joaquín frunciendo el ceño confundido, notando el semblante callado de Diego, conociéndole, Joaquín sabía que su mejor amigo no era de pocas palabras, y siempre tenía algo que decir, fuese bueno o malo —estás muy pensativo– le dijo, Diego se quedó en silencio, mirándole —¿es por la investigación?– preguntó.

—Si– contestó el chico.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto van a encontrar algo– le dijo, tratando de animarle, Diego le miró —¿qué?– preguntó.

—Estoy también preocupado por ti– murmuró, Joaquín le miró confundido.

—¿Por mi?– preguntó, Diego asintió lentamente —¿y por qué?– preguntó de nuevo, imaginándose la respuesta de su amigo.

—Joaquín, puede que sea una coincidencia enorme– explicó, haciendo énfasis con las manos y acercándose a Joaquín sobre la mesa —pero al final del día luces igual a las víctimas– murmuró, Joaquín soltó un suspiro y aguantó el impulso de rodar los ojos —no es de locos pensar que tal vez puedas estar en peligro– dijo.

—Mira, yo también lo pensé– dijo Joaquín, incorporándose en la silla para ver mejor a su amigo —pero no creo ser un objetivo– aseguró.

—Joaquín– habló Diego en tono incrédulo —¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no lo eres?– preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie se acercara —¡te pareces a todos los muertos!– enfatizó mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos.

—Diego, relájate– le dijo, Diego soltó el aire de sus pulmones y tomó su tiempo para respirar tranquilamente con los ojos de Joaquín encima —no hago nada más que salir de mi casa para trabajar y salir del trabajo para ir a casa– explicó, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, pero tranquila —no estoy en peligro– negó con la cabeza, Diego soltó un quejido incrédulo hacia su amigo —además aún no saben de donde saca el asesino a sus víctimas, no saben cómo los conoce o cómo los escoge– dijo, Diego frunció el ceño, era verdad, no tenían nada.

Y eso le frustraba, tenían ocho víctimas, ocho expedientes apilados, cientos de notas locales y nacionales, la comandante Rivera estaba segura de que no iban a poder evitar que la noticia se esparciera a otros países y estaban comenzando a tener incluso presión gubernamental. Un asesino serial suelto en la capital del país, en la ciudad más grande de México no beneficiaba a nadie.

Y la policía no sabía nada.

Diego miró a su amigo, notando que Joaquín, a pesar de sentirse seguro de que no era un objetivo, seguía teniendo un semblante nervioso.

—¿Tu que tienes?– preguntó.

—No sé– dijo, subiendo una mano a su cabeza para rascarla y peinar un poco sus rizos alborotados —estoy pensando en la reacción de Emilio– dijo, Diego frunció el ceño —cuando se entere me va a querer encerrar– soltó con una sonrisa pequeña, un tanto falsa, sabiendo que aunque él asegure que nada le sucedería, su novio activaría su modo sobre-protector y querría impedir que saliera de casa.

—No le vas a decir a Emilio ¿o si?– preguntó Diego con tono serio, Joaquín le miró con las cejas alzadas —Joaquín no le vayas a decir nada que no esté en las noticias– pidió, casi exigiendo.

—Diego, Emilio es mi novio– habló, en tono tranquilo —¿cómo no le voy a decir? además la investigación ni es mía, si sé detalles de ella es porque tú me los has dicho– explicó.

—¡Pero no para que los divulgues con gente extraña!– espetó Diego, Joaquín abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—¡Diego!– reprochó Joaquín —Emilio no es ningún extraño– aseguró, negando con la cabeza —¿cómo no voy a hablar de mi trabajo con él?– preguntó, Diego rodó los ojos.

—Tú lo dijiste, no es tu trabajo– soltó, Joaquín le miró sorprendido —no le digas nada, por favor– pidió. 

Joaquín miró a su amigo sin decir palabra, le miró alterado por fuera, pero al verlo a los ojos supo qué era lo que le agobiaba y le preocupaba en realidad.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices– murmuró, entendiendo a su amigo, simpatizando con él. Diego le miró, Joaquín notó como los hombros de su amigo se relajaban y su semblante cambiaba.

—No, Joaquín– susurró, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un instante —no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hablo– soltó, pasándose una mano por el rostro, inseguro,Joaquín sólo pudo mirarle, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para que su amigo se sintiera mejor.

—Perdón– dijo Joaquín, Diego asintió lentamente —no debo hacer esto sobre mí, tienes demasiadas cosas en qué pensar– dijo, Diego le miró a los ojos y Joaquín intentó sonreír, para asegurarle que todo iría bien, pero no pudo, los ojos de su mejor amigo reflejaban algo más grande que inseguridad o incertidumbre, reflejaban miedo. Y le hicieron temer también.

—Está bien, no te preocupes– murmuró Diego —sólo te pido discreción– Joaquín asintió.

-

Joaquín entró a la casa con el cuerpo cansado y la cabeza pesada de tanto pensar, la jornada laboral se pasó más rápido después de la conversación entre él y Diego, y debido al hallazgo del octavo cuerpo tuvo su día en evidencias bastante ajetreado.

Estuvo horas pensando en lo que había dicho Diego, algunas de sus palabras se quedaron con él durante el día y le hicieron sentirse mal, confundido, contraído, incluso inseguro, le hicieron pensar que tal vez su parecido con los hombres que se habían reducido a expedientes y fotografías forenses no era una coincidencia, pero también le hicieron recordar que la investigación aún no sabía qué criterio usaba el asesino para matar, ni como conocía o contactaba a las víctimas.

Aunque no le hacía sentir nada seguro pensar que justamente él entrara en el perfil de las víctimas.

La casa estaba en silencio y la única luz que no daba paso a una oscuridad total era la de la cocina, miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que no era muy tarde, pero aún así Emilio no estaba en la casa y gracias a todos los pensamientos que rondaron su mente a lo largo del día, sentía miedo, y sabía que el único que podría quitarle ese miedo sería Emilio.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama para comenzar a quitarse su uniforme, se sentía exhausto y necesitaba estar entre los brazos de su novio, necesitaba que Emilio le dijera al oído que nada estaba mal, que su voz calma le dijera que estaría bien, que nadie iba a matarlo a sangre fría, necesitaba sentir sus besos, sus suaves caricias que le hacían sentir de porcelana, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo para sentirse bien, para sentirse como solamente Emilio le hacía sentir; amado, protegido, cuidado, bien.

Se recostó en la cama semi desnudo y tomó su teléfono, marcó el número de Emilio y su novio contestó la llamada al tercer timbrazo.

—Emilio, ¿dónde estás?– preguntó, escuchó el suspiro de Emilio del otro lado de la línea.

—En una junta– contestó con voz grave.

—Emilio, es tarde, tu no tienes juntas tarde– habló Joaquín, sintiéndose de pronto triste, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados y emociones acumuladas que sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

—¿Desde cuando me cuestionas las cosas, Joaquín?– preguntó Emilio en tono serio, Joaquín sintió su garganta arder.

—Desde que necesito a mi novio en casa y no está– explicó sin reproche.

—¿Y cuándo tu no estás en casa y te necesito?– preguntó Emilio con dureza, Joaquín soltó un sollozo.

—Emilio no quiero pelear– pidió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas —no puedo– su voz se quebró —¿puedes venir?– preguntó, Emilio no contestó, la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras Joaquín trataba de no soltar sollozos altos.

—¿Estas llorando?– preguntó Emilio, suavizando la voz, Joaquín no habló, sabiendo que si lo hacía iba a romper en sollozos —¿Joaco?– escuchó la voz de Emilio romperse también —¿amor?– escuchó el sonido de un portazo y unas llaves al fondo —chiquito, contéstame, ¿qué te hicieron?– Joaquín escuchó el sonido de un coche encenderse, no quería que Emilio manejara alterado.

—Nada– se obligó a decir —pero necesito que estés aquí– susurró.

—No llores, mi vida– pidió Emilio, Joaquín cerró los ojos derramando más lágrimas —sabes que lo único que no soporto en esta vida es que tu llores, amor– Joaquín asintió, sabía que su novio era fuerte y valiente, pero que siempre se rompía cuando le veía llorar, y ninguno de los dos sabía el motivo.

—Por favor ven– habló, tratando de dejar de llorar, Joaquín escuchó el ruido de los neumáticos del coche de Emilio hacer ruido al fondo de la llamada.

—Voy para allá– habló Emilio con voz apresurada, colgando la llamada.

-

Emilio entró a la habitación apresurado y agitado, encontró las luces apagadas y se acercó en silencio a encenderlas, Joaquín estaba dándole la espalda hecho ovillo en la cama con la sábana cubriéndole hasta la barbilla, Emilio sintió su pecho contraerse y se acercó al mueble hasta sentarse en el acolchado, Joaquín soltó un sollozo y el rizado puso su mano en la cintura de su novio

—¿Qué tienes, amor?– preguntó con voz suave y baja —¿qué te hicieron?– Joaquín se giró en sí mismo para quedar frente a él.

—Nada– susurró —por favor sólo abrázame– pidió.

Emilio miró los ojos enrojecidos de Joaquín, miró su rostro pálido y las mejillas sonrojadas, subió la mano hasta su cara y acarició su mejilla, se acercó a él y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Por qué estás así, chiquito?– preguntó, uniendo su frente con la de él, Joaquín tembló bajo su tacto y soltó dos lágrimas —¿por qué estás así? ya no llores– habló, Joaquín sacó una mano de debajo de la sábana y tomó la de él —por favor, ya no llores– pidió.

—Abrázame– rogó Joaquín, cerrando los ojos, jalando la mano de Emilio para que el torso del rizado cayera sobre su cuerpo —por favor sólo sostenme– pidió en un susurro, Emilio asintió y se incorporó en sí mismo, se acomodó en la cama con la espalda recargada en el respaldo, Joaquín se quitó la sábana de encima, subió al regazo del rizado y se acomodó en su pecho, calmándose al respirar la fragancia de su novio, Emilio pasó los brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Joaquín y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, acariciando su piel desnuda con delicadeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?– preguntó Emilio en voz baja —¿es algo del trabajo?– preguntó, moviendo la cabeza para depositar besos delicados en la frente y la sien de Joaquín, que asintió.

—Algo así– mintió a medias —no puedo decirte– confesó.

—¿Es confidencial?– preguntó, Joaquín soltó un sollozo suave.

—Si– dijo.

—Está bien– dijo Emilio, apretándole a su pecho —solo te ruego que ya no llores, ¿si?– pidió, Joaquín asintió varias veces, un tanto sorprendido de que Emilio no preguntara más allá, dejando más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, Emilio usó una de sus manos para limpiarlas con suavidad —por favor, ya no llores– pidió en un susurró —te amo– le susurró cerrando los ojos, Joaquín subió su mano libre al cuello de Emilio y levantó el rostro para mirarle —lo sabes, ¿verdad?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió y acercó su cara a la de Emilio para besarle, los labios de Joaquín sabían a agua salada.

—Eres la única persona que me ama– susurró Joaquín, separándose unos cuantos milímetros de la boca de Emilio, el rizado asintió.

—Y siempre lo haré– murmuró, Joaquín sintió la incertidumbre y el miedo salirse de su cuerpo, Emilio le tomó la nuca y lo besó de nuevo.

Joaquín separó su boca de la de Emilio sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Me haces el amor?– preguntó, Emilio unió sus labios a los de él, Joaquín se incorporó sobre su cuerpo para poder tomar el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, Emilio apretó el agarre de su cintura y con un movimiento experimentado y sin dejar de besarle giró en la cama para dejar el cuerpo de Joaquín encima del acolchado, quedando él sobre el cuerpo de Joaquín.

Joaquín soltó un suspiro mientras los labios de Emilio saboreaban la piel de su cuello y subió sus manos a su cabello rizado, dejándose sentir solamente lo que Emilio le hacía sentir con sus besos, que le hacían olvidar absolutamente todo, que le hacían olvidar que encajaba casi a la perfección en un perfil victimario y que allá afuera, en las calles de la ciudad en que vivía, mientras su novio se quitaba la ropa frente a él, había una persona que terminaba con la vida de hombres sin ningún remordimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos pueden seguir en tw somos @danniburgh y @arenapolar jiji


	11. (celos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les dejé varias cositas por aquí para las teorías a ver si las toman

—Auch, auch– se quejó Joaquín, había tomado un trago de su taza de café y se había escaldado la lengua, Emilio le miró con una sonrisa burlona —no me digas nada– pidió, sobando su lengua con su labio superior, Emilio negó con la cabeza, riéndose de la impaciencia de Joaquín por su necesidad de tomar café.

Joaquín se levantó de su asiento con su plato vacío en la mano, se acercó al lugar de Emilio.

—¿Terminaste?– preguntó, Emilio asintió, Joaquín levantó su plato y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlos mientras el rizado se levantaba, dirigiéndose al baño para lavar sus dientes.

Joaquín terminó de lavar los platos y mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de cocina sonó un teléfono, buscó en su bolsillo pero no sonaba el suyo, miró en la encimera, era el teléfono de Emilio.

Se acercó y tomó el aparato, la pantalla mostraba como remitente un número bloqueado, Joaquín frunció el ceño en confusión y dirigió su dedo al botón verde para arrastrarlo a la derecha y contestar, pero una mano le arrebató el aparato con delicadeza antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Miró la mano de Emilio apretar el botón rojo para rechazar la llamada y sintió la mano libre de su novio en su cintura, su cercanía en su espalda y el rostro del rizado a un lado de su rostro y después Emilio plantó un beso en su mejilla.

—Sabes que no me gusta que contestes mis llamadas– susurró Emilio con los labios pegados a la piel de su mejilla. Joaquín lo sabía. Emilio guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Perdón, amor– dijo Joaquín, sintió la mano de Emilio apretar el agarre de su cintura y se dio media vuelta para encararle —¿desde cuando te llaman números bloqueados?– preguntó acercándose al rostro de Emilio. El rizado tomó la barbilla de Joaquín con su mano libre y le dio un beso.

—A lo mejor era uno de esos vendedores– aseguró —tu tranquilo– le dijo a poca distancia de sus labios, Joaquín sonrió forzadamente, pero asintió, Emilio le dio un beso más largo y se separó antes de que Joaquín pudiera rodear su cuello con sus brazos —¿nos vamos?– pregunta, Joaquín parpadeó varias veces en confusión, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, volteó al reloj de la cocina para notar la hora y asintió, caminando lejos de Emilio hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Emilio le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del departamento y se dirigieron en silencio al elevador del edificio.

—Amor– llamó Joaquín mientras entraban al aparato, Emilio soltó un sonido como asentimiento, Joaquín notó el teléfono en las manos de su novio —¿podrías pasar por mi a la comisaría en la tarde?– preguntó, Emilio despegó sus ojos del celular y le miró, esperando a que explicara su razón —hoy me entregan el coche– Emilio asintió y regresó sus ojos a la pantalla, tecleando con sus dedos pulgares.

—Claro, amor, ¿a qué hora?– preguntó, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, Joaquín frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarle, hizo todo su esfuerzo para no sonar enojado.

—No sé, ¿te aviso?– Emilio volvió a hacer ese ruido en asentimiento que Joaquín estaba empezando a odiar, el ascensor llegó al nivel de estacionamiento del edificio y se dirigieron los dos en silencio al auto, Emilio quitó el seguro y subieron al mismo tiempo.

El trayecto hacia la comisaría fue extrañamente rápido, Emilio miraba con rostro calmado el camino, aparentemente haciendo caso omiso al rostro serio del castaño, mientras Joaquín pasaba los ojos del parabrisas a Emilio y después al teléfono de su novio que descansaba en el posa-vasos del coche con la pantalla apagada. 

Emilio nunca le había puesto tanta atención a su maldito teléfono; cuándo lo hacía era para agendar citas con sus productores o para llamar a su padre. Joaquín sentía nervios, no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, no quería verse como un novio intenso o celoso, incluso controlador o sobre analizador, pero no podía evitar resentir el cambio de Emilio en los últimos días, en las últimas semanas, no podía evitar sentirse mal, sentir que Emilio le ponía más atención a cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo en ese jodido aparato que a él. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir que era karma, por hacer que Emilio se sintiera solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Quiso pensar que tal vez lo que hacía en el aparato era sobre trabajo, pero detrás de su cabeza, en un pensamiento que fungía como gota de agua constantemente golpeando una piedra y haciendo un hoyo en ella y que le molestaba constantemente; se imaginaba otra cosa.

Odiaba estar celoso, odiaba desconfiar así, pero no lo podía evitar.

Llegaron a la comisaría, Emilio no apagó el motor.

—¿Y eso?– preguntó el rizado, viendo a través del parabrisas, Joaquín miró hacia afuera, había varias camionetas de televisoras frente al edificio, Joaquín recordó las notas periodísticas sobre el caso que Diego investigaba, entonces se mordió la lengua para no hablar sobre ello.

—No sé, amor, ya sabes que de repente vienen porque creen saber cosas o así– dijo con seriedad, Emilio le miró y asintió, visiblemente convencido; era cierto, no era raro ver periodistas fuera del trabajo de Joaquín, a fin de cuentas la seguridad siempre era noticia. Joaquín se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, Emilio le miró.

—Ten cuidado al entrar, ¿si?– le pidió, Joaquín asintió —me llamas para pasar por ti– le dijo, Joaquín asintió de nuevo y amagó salir del coche —hey– le llamó Emilio, Joaquín volteó a verle —¿no se te olvida algo?– preguntó, Joaquín le miró confundido, Emilio entonces levantó su mano derecha y señaló con su indice su labio inferior, Joaquín giró los ojos, gesto que sabía que Emilio no disfrutaba, el rizado le miró con las cejas enarcadas, Joaquín sonrió y se relamió los labios, estirándose para acercarse al cuerpo de Emilio, el rizado tomó su nuca y robó el aliento que Joaquín iba a tomar con un beso algo brusco que tomó por sorpresa al castaño, se separó de él mordiendo su labio, provocando que Joaquín soltara un quejido combinado con un gemido —te amo– le susurró con voz suave, dejando pasar el gemido de Joaquín como si no fuera gran cosa. 

Joaquín le miró serio, Emilio le sonrió y sin inhibirse, el rizado acomodó con los dedos de la misma mano que había afianzado su nuca el cabello de su frente, Joaquín sintió en su cuerpo una sensación de ambas tranquilidad y confusión. E intentó desecharlas.

—Yo también te amo– le susurró, recibiendo una sonrisa abierta de Emilio antes de salir del coche.

-

Joaquín no se podía concentrar en su trabajo y eso le generaba una frustración grandísima.

Un chico tocó la puerta de la oficina, que se encontraba abierta y Joaquín lo miró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento de celos y confusión, asintió con la cabeza para que pasara y reconoció al muchacho como uno de los oficiales que investigaban el mismo caso que Diego, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando los rostros de los cadáveres pasaron por su mente de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Joaquín– murmuró el oficial, Joaquín le sonrió, notando la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

—Buen día– contestó.

—¿Tienes ya clasificada toda la evidencia del caso del estrangulador?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió, un tanto extrañado, no sabía que los oficiales también le llamaban así, justo como la prensa lo hacía, pero le encontró sentido —eh– dudó un poco —¿me podrías dar los teléfonos de las víctimas?– preguntó, Joaquín le miró con las cejas enarcadas, el chico le extendió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, Joaquín lo tomó y lo abrió.

—Ah, qué rápido les dio la orden el juez para analizarlos– le dijo, poniéndose de pie y entregándole de vuelta la carpeta, el chico la tomó y Joaquín tecleó varios comandos en su computadora para revisar los números de evidencia e imprimir unas formas, el chico le miraba impaciente, Joaquín se dirigió entonces a los estantes donde tenían las evidencias guardadas en cajas de plástico transparente y sacó una de ellas, llevándola al escritorio —¿crees que se tarde mucho tecnológicas en encontrar algo?– preguntó, realmente curioso y un tanto consternado, mientras abría la caja de plástico y sacaba cuatro bolsas de evidencia con un teléfono cada una guardado en el interior, Joaquín miró al chico, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y semblante confuso. Joaquín alzó las cejas y regresó su atención a terminar lo que le había pedido sin comentar nada más.

Joaquín le pidió firmar unas formas para justificar la salida de la evidencia del área, el chico parecía enojado.

—¿Son todos?– preguntó, refiriéndose a los teléfonos, mientras Joaquín recibía las hojas y las guardaba en una carpeta vacía, el castaño asintió —mierda, bueno, gracias, Joaquín– habló el chico, tomó los cuatro teléfonos, saliendo de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Joaquín se quedó observando la salida, gracias a la interacción con ese oficial sus celos se habían guardado por un momento.

Mientras re-acomodaba la caja en su estante se quedó debatiendo en su mente contra sí mismo si debería enviarle un mensaje a Diego para preguntar el porqué de la reacción de su compañero a la existencia de sólo cuatro teléfonos en la caja de evidencias, se lo planteó por más de una hora, alegrándose efímeramente por pensar en otra cosa gracias a ser un entrometido en vez de pensar en lo que le tenía con el cuerpo lleno de celos.

Su cerebro le dijo que no sería mala idea mientras nadie más que ellos dos se enterara y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, dirigiéndose al chat de su mejor amigo.

_"Diego, tu compañero, ¿Martinez? vino por los teléfonos pero se enojó porque sólo hay cuatro, ¿por?"_

Envió y se reprimió a sí mismo con una sonrisa por ser un metiche de primera, entonces miró el chat y tecleó de nuevo.

_"Por cierto, qué rápido les dio el juez la orden para que los analizaran, espero encuentren algo."_

Su mejor amigo contestó casi inmediatamente.

_"Porque son ocho victimas y sólo hay cuatro teléfonos, no da."_

_"Pues no creas que fue fácil, Rivera tuvo que ir a cobrar unos favores para que nos dieran la orden, y al fin dejaron que los de tecnológicas los examinen, creo que de aquí si sacamos algo aunque sea poco"_

_"¿comemos?"_

Joaquín soltó el aire de sus pulmones y miró hacia la pared, recordando que a la hora de su comida tendría que salir por su coche con Emilio, entonces los recuerdos de esa mañana que pensaba que ya se habían esfumado regresaron y su entera complexión se llenó de nuevo de celos e incertidumbre.

_"No puedo, como con Emilio hoy"_

Diego dejó su mensaje leído.

Joaquín dejó su teléfono a un lado e intentó regresar a trabajar.

Media hora después tocaron la puerta de nuevo, Joaquín dirigió sus ojos al umbral de la puerta.

—Hola– murmuró, Diego entró a la oficina y le miró con el rostro confundido.

—Hola– contestó, Joaquín volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla de su computadora, sintiendo la mirada acusadora e intrigada de su amigo en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tienes?– preguntó Diego, Joaquín soltó el aire de sus pulmones y miró de nuevo a su amigo, el chico le miraba con las cejas enarcadas, Joaquín consideró mentirle y decirle que no tenía algo, que todo estaba bien y que iba de maravilla, pero sabía que su amigo sabía leerle como pocas personas y no le creería, así que simplemente soltó lo que traía en la cabeza desde hacía horas.

—Siento que Emilio me engaña– espetó, Diego frunció el ceño en severa confusión y sorpresa y se quedó en silencio, Joaquín bajó la mirada.

Diego se soltó a reír.

Joaquín entonces se sintió más mal de lo que ya se sentía y miró a su amigo.

—¿Cómo vas a pensar eso, Joaco?– le regañó después de tratar de calmar su risa, Joaquín le miró con el rostro en casi un puchero, generándole ternura a Diego —ese wey está enamoradísimo de ti, se le nota a leguas– aseguró.

—Diego– reprochó Joaquín —pero es que se últimamente ha estado distante y raro– dijo, mirando a su regazo, Diego soltó un suspiro, visiblemente cansado,

—Joaquín– habló, el chico le miró —Emilio siempre ha sido distante y raro– dijo, Joaquín giró los ojos —más no se puede– aseguró, negando con la cabeza.

—No es verdad, es que no sé– murmuró el castaño, Diego le miró —está actuando extraño– le dijo.

—Joaquín– Diego suavizó la mirada, Joaquín se incorporó en su silla —llevas con Emilio como seis años ¿no?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió —te conocí siendo su novio y sé que él te ama incluso sobre él mismo– aseguró, Joaquín se mordió el labio con inseguridad, recordando la noche anterior, y las pasadas, y los últimos años junto a él —el wey te mira como si fueses la octava maravilla del mundo– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió, recordando cuánto amaba la manera en la que la mirada profunda de Emilio se posaba en él —hace todo lo que puede para que te sientas feliz– aseguró con una sonrisa, Joaquín asintió —ese wey es demasiado perfecto para ser real– Joaquín soltó una risa —pero es real, y tú lo tienes– le dijo, Joaquín suspiró —y te ama– le dijo con una sonrisa —a lo mejor está pasando algo en el trabajo, yo que sé– Diego encogió los hombros —pregúntale, pero yo no creo que te engañe– aseguró, Joaquín miró a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias– le dijo, sonriéndole, sintiendo de nuevo esa seguridad que el amor de Emilio le daba.

—De nada, ese wey no se atrevería a engañarte– aseguró Diego con tranquilidad, Joaquín le miró confundido —wey, ¿quién le es infiel a un policía?– preguntó soltando una risotada, Joaquín rió con él, deshaciéndose de todo sentimiento de incertidumbre dentro de él.

Diego tenía razón, Emilio le amaba, le amaba muchísimo, y Joaquín lo agradecía, porque nadie más le amaba como Emilio lo hacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	12. (preguntas)

**una semana después**

—Chiquito– escuchó en su oído, sintió cosquillas en el cuello y sonrió —hermoso– volvió a escuchar, abrió un ojo con dificultad y miró el rostro de Emilio encima del suyo, miró que estaba vestido y se sintió confundido por un momento —ya despierta o vas a llegar tarde– le murmuró Emilio, dándole un beso en la frente antes de despegarse por completo de él y salir de la habitación, con Joaquín siguiéndole con la mirada.

Joaquín tomó su teléfono y se preguntó porqué no había sonado la alarma, pero no era tan tarde. Se sentó en la cama y después notó la fecha, faltaban días para su aniversario con Emilio.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo olvidado; no tenía nada preparado, ni idea de qué regalarle.

Se vistió apresurado y salió a la cocina, Emilio estaba sentado desayunando con su teléfono en la mano.

—Buenos días, amor– murmuró Joaquín, sentándose a comer frente a él.

—Buen día, ¿descansaste?– preguntó el rizado sin mirarle, Joaquín no respondió.

Se dedicó a mirar el rostro pasivo de Emilio mientras desayunaba, que no separaba la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono y en momentos lo tomaba con las dos manos para teclear en él, Joaquín temía que sus celos regresaran, pero el rostro inexpresivo de Emilio que miraba con atención la pantalla no le generaba nada, más que una ligera frustración porque no le miraba, y Joaquín amaba que Emilio le mirara.

Terminó de desayunar y recordó de nuevo que su aniversario se acercaba, terminó de lavar su plato y se acercó a Emilio, que seguía sentado, por su espalda, el rizado bajó su teléfono y lo colocó en la mesa mientras Joaquín rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos y dejaba las manos descansar en su pecho. 

Emilio volteó a verle y le dio un beso en el mentón.

—¿Sabes qué se acerca?– preguntó Joaquín, mirándole, Emilio negó suavemente con la cabeza y Joaquín sonrió —nuestro aniversario, baboso– Emilio sonrió con todos los dientes y Joaquín se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Ahora si seis años– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín rió —llevas diciéndole a la gente que tenemos seis años juntos desde enero– le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué vas a querer que te regale?– preguntó Joaquín, caminando sin dejar de rodearle para sentarse en el regazo de Emilio, que negó con la cabeza.

—Con que estés aquí es suficiente– le dijo, tomando su barbilla con la mano y arrancándole un beso.

-

Joaquín giró el coche para entrar en el estacionamiento de la comisaría y se encontró con bastantes periodistas y reporteros en la entrada del mismo, el oficial encargado de abrir la puerta le dio una mirada de fastidio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, Joaquín le sonrió compasivo mientras manejaba hacia adentro, no querría ser él ni cuidar una puerta con al rededor de cincuenta personas queriendo entrar.

Entró a la comisaría sin premura y subió hacia su piso con tranquilidad, cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con una imagen que no se esperaba; Diego al final del pasillo hablando muy de cerca con una oficial que él no conocía pero juraba haber visto antes, caminó lejos de las puertas del elevador sin dejar de ver a su amigo a lo lejos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la piel blanca de las mejillas rozada y una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

A Joaquín le dieron ganas de reírse a carcajadas pero se aguantó, no quería interrumpir la amena charla que su mejor amigo y esa mujer estaban teniendo, pero no se movió de donde estaba, quería que Diego le mirara y se ruborizara más y quería burlarse de él en silencio, como cuando eran adolescentes.

Y sucedió, Diego sintió la mirada de Joaquín en su cuerpo y volteó el rostro para mirarle, Joaquín le sonrió burlón y el rostro de Diego se coloreó de rojo, la mujer también miró a Joaquín y le sonrió, él levantó la mano para saludarla y ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, Diego le dijo unas palabras y ella asintió, dándose vuelta para salir de ahí, Diego caminó hacia Joaquín.

—Te odio– dijo una vez frente a Joaquín, el castaño soltó una carcajada y Diego le soltó un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo.

—¿Quién es?– preguntó Joaquín, Diego negó con la cabeza, Joaquín alzó las cejas.

—Se llama Marissa– dijo —es de tecnológicas– Joaquín le sonrió y Diego se permitió soltar una risa baja.

—¿Es tu novia?– le preguntó Joaquín con aire juguetón, Diego cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y negó con la cabeza —¿entonces por qué tan cerquita?– preguntó riendo, Diego abrió los ojos.

—En eso estamos– murmuró, Joaquín le miró confundido

—¿Desde cuando _están_ en eso?– preguntó curioso, enfatizando, Diego soltó el poco aire que guardaba en sus pulmones.

—Unas semanas– soltó, Joaquín abrió la boca sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Diego?– preguntó, su amigo le miró con cautela.

—No pensé que fuese a ser algo importante– se excusó —pero ayer conocí a su hija– Joaquín se cubrió la boca con las manos —es una nenita de unos dos años, hermosa– Joaquín abrió la sonrisa.

—¿Es mayor que tú?– le preguntó, Diego asintió y Joaquín se quedó en silencio.

—Quería mantener lo que sea que tenemos para nosotros dos, pero creo que se está haciendo serio– dijo, Joaquín asintió y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Diego– le dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro, el chico le sonrió —tengo que decirle a Emilio– soltó Joaquín, Diego rió —para que ya no me moleste con la pendejada de que estás enamorado de mi– le dijo, los dos rieron, Diego iba a agregar algo cuando su teléfono sonó varias veces.

El chico sacó el aparato del bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme y frunció el ceño al leer la pantalla.

—¿Te veo al rato?– le preguntó a Joaquín, despegando un segundo la mirada del teléfono, Joaquín asintió y miró a Diego prácticamente correr hacia el ascensor y entrar en el.

Joaquín miró el elevador mientras las puertas se cerraban y no se permitió pensar mucho en la expresión de Diego al leer lo que sea que haya recibido, caminó hacia su oficina y recordó que quería llamarle a Emilio.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, casi infantil, marcó el numero y colocó el teléfono en altavoz para comenzar a ordenar los papeles que dejó la noche anterior.

—Hola, vida– habló su novio —te acabas de ir, ¿pasó algo?– preguntó, Joaquín soltó una risa baja.

—Si, te tengo una noticia– le dijo, escuchó silencio —te dije que Diego no estaba enamorado de mi– soltó, escuchó a Emilio reírse del otro lado de la línea —tiene novia– soltó, Emilio dejó de reír.

—¿Tiene novia?– preguntó, Joaquín rió por el tono incrédulo de la voz de Emilio.

—Si, es muy bonita, así que ya deja de molestarme con tus celos– dijo, Emilio rió de nuevo.

—Qué chismoso eres– le dijo Emilio, Joaquín escuchó dos golpes bajos en su puerta y miró al comandante Valdés en su puerta, tomó el teléfono y le quitó el altavoz.

—Amor, te llamo en un rato, ¿si?– dijo, Emilio asintió en su oído y colgó —comandante, buenos días– saludó, el hombre asintió con la cabeza para saludarle y entró a la oficina.

Sin hablar, el comandante le extendió varias carpetas y Joaquín las recibió, confundido.

—¿Pasa algo, comandante?– preguntó Joaquín con cautela, el hombre le miró.

—¿Dijiste que Diego tiene novia?– habló, Joaquín sonrió y asintió —¿y sabes quien es?– preguntó, Joaquín le miró confundido.

—Me dijo Diego que se llama Marissa– dijo Joaquín, notando como el hombre alzaba las cejas —no se de que departamento, pero tiene el cabello rizado y es un poco mayor–

—Si, si sé quién es– espetó, saliendo de la oficina sin despedirse, dejando a Joaquín sentado tras su escritorio con una carpeta pesada en la mano y el semblante confundido.

-

Varias horas después Joaquín se encontraba inmerso en el trabajo, ajeno a casi todo lo que le rodeaba, incluido su teléfono, que tenía rato recibiendo mensajes.

Dos golpes fuertes le sacaron de su estado de concentración, miró a la puerta y vio a Diego en el umbral, Diego entró y se acercó a él, ansioso.

—Tienes más teléfonos, ¿verdad?– preguntó, Joaquín parpadeó varias veces —de las víctimas, te trajimos más teléfonos como evidencia– Joaquín asintió, Diego soltó el aire —los necesito– Joaquín volvió a asentir y miró a Diego relajarse un poco.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó mientras preparaba las formas que Diego debía firmar

—¿Por qué no contestas nunca el teléfono?– preguntó Diego, tomando el aparato del escritorio y encendiendo la pantalla, mostrándole a Joaquín cincuenta y ocho mensajes que él le había mandado, Joaquín sonrió culpable mientras enviaba a imprimir los formularios.

—No lo escuché, perdón– se disculpó, levantándose para ir hacia donde tenía clasificada la evidencia.

—Tecnológicas nos dio los resultados– soltó Diego, Joaquín le miró con curiosidad mientras llevaba la conocida caja de plástico al escritorio —al parecer lo único que los teléfonos tienen en común son varios sitios de citas– dijo, Joaquín le miró con sorpresa.

—O sea que el asesino los saca de sitios de citas, ¿cómo Tinder y esos?– preguntó Joaquín, Diego negó.

—No es tonto, Joaco– dijo, suspirando cansado —Tinder, Grindr y esas apps tienen políticas para ayudar en investigaciones policíacas– explicó, Joaquín le extendió las hojas que tenía que firmar —los sitios por los que se comunicaron son más complicados– dijo, tomándolas y firmando.

—¿Van a tener que ir con un juez?– preguntó Joaquín, abriendo la caja y sacando tres teléfonos, cada uno dentro de una bolsa de evidencia, Diego asintió.

Joaquín le miró con simpatía, los dos sabían lo que era tener que esperar la orden de un juez, eran tardadas, el proceso era tedioso, y corrían el riesgo de que se las negaran.

—Seguro que el juez no se toma mucho tiempo– murmuró Joaquín, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo —los medios están como locos, tiene que hacerlo rápido, ¿no?–

Diego le miró.

—El problema no es el juez– explicó —el problema es que las páginas no son mexicanas y nadie se va a querer meter en ese pedo– dijo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y tomó los teléfonos que Joaquín le extendía —éste jodido asesino es bien listo, Joaquín– soltó con el rostro serio —bien pinche listo–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soy yo o esto se está poniendo bien raro
> 
> teorías?
> 
> recuerden seguirnos en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	13. (negativa)

Joaquín cerró la caja de plástico que guardaba evidencias y la levantó con cuidado del escritorio para llevarla a su lugar.

Después de varias semanas en el puesto había por fin terminado de re-acomodar todo a un sistema que él entendía y se le facilitaba usar.

Se sacudió las manos y se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio.

Diego entró casi corriendo antes de que se sentara en su silla y cerró la puerta con fuerza de más, provocando un estruendo y que las paredes delgadas de madera se sacudieran.

—Oye, tranquilo, ¿qué pedo?– se quejó Joaquín, pues Diego traía cara de pocos amigos y miraba al suelo con una mano en la barbilla. Extendió la otra mano, donde llevaba una carpeta de color café claro, Joaquín reconoció el sello del tribunal de distrito en la carpeta y la tomó.

Abrió la carpeta mirando a Diego, que se había sentado en la esquina del escritorio, dándole la espalda, dirigió sus ojos a la única hoja que resguardaba el folder y leyó.

—No chingues– soltó, Diego soltó el aire y Joaquín vio por el rabillo del ojo como sus hombros se destensaban.

—Te dije ¿o no?– murmuró Diego con la voz endurecida —que no nos iban a dar ni madres, Joaquín, ¡no nos dieron ni madres!–gritó, Joaquín cerró los ojos cuando Diego golpeó el escritorio con la mano abierta y causo otro estruendo.

—Cálmate– murmuró Joaquín, volviendo a pasar los ojos por encima de la hoja, releyendo, por más que repasó las letras en su mente, lo escrito no cambió; el juez les había negado la orden para revisar los perfiles de las víctimas.

—¿Cómo chingados me calmo, Joaquín?– murmuró Diego, pasándose las manos por la cara y levantándose del escritorio —ésta madre– dijo, girándose y apuntando la hoja en las manos de Joaquín —era el último recuerdo que teníamos– espetó —ya no tenemos nada más–

—Diego, no te agobies, van a encontrar algo– dijo Joaquín en un intento de animar a su amigo, el chico le miró y entrecerró los ojos, Joaquín pensó que entonces parecía que los tenía cerrados por completo, pero se guardó el comentario.

—No, wey– le dijo, negando con la cabeza, jalándose el nudo de la corbata —ya no hay nada– murmuró, Joaquín suspiró y pasó los ojos del rostro afligido de su amigo a su reloj de pulsera.

—Vente– le dijo, caminando al rededor de su escritorio, pasando de Diego y abriendo la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la carpeta del tribunal para que Diego saliera delante de él. El chico le miró confundido pero no desobedeció, Joaquín salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras sí, le entregó la carpeta a Diego —te invito un café– le dijo caminando hacia los elevadores, Diego no dijo nada y le siguió.

Bajaron hacia el vestíbulo en silencio, habían antes pasado por el piso de Diego para dejar la carpeta en la sala de investigaciones donde había estado trabajando.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío a excepción de Sofi, que tecleaba con avidez en su computadora, giraron para salir pero se encontraron con la muralla de reporteros que ahora parecían invadir la comisaría, se miraron al mismo tiempo y regresaron a los elevadores para dirigirse al estacionamiento y salir por ahí.

Caminaron sin decir nada, invadidos por un silencio cómodo, Joaquín no sabía que decir y Diego no quería que le dijera nada; simplemente quería despejar su mente de la mierda de caso que era su primer caso serio.

-

—¡número veintisiete!– gritó el barista, Joaquín se acercó a la barra y tomó su café y el de Diego.

—Gracias– le dijo al chico y giró, su amigo ya estaba detrás de él para recibir su vaso —¿nos quedamos aquí?– preguntó, Diego negó mientras tomaba de su café.

—No me puedo salir mucho, por si llega más información– dijo, volviendo a tomar de su vaso, Joaquín asintió y salieron de la cafetería.

—¿Te sientes mejor?– preguntó Joaquín mientras caminaban, mirando a su amigo, que parecía de verdad disfrutar su café, Diego le miró y asintió.

—Si, Joaco, gracias– le dijo, alejándose el vaso del rostro y soltando el aire —me cayó de golpe la decisión del juez– dijo, Joaquín le vio encoger los hombros —manteníamos la esperanza de que nos dijeran que si, ¿sabes?– dijo irónico —por un lado sabíamos que no se iban a meter en pedos internacionales pero algo en nosotros nos hacía mantener la esperanza– 

—¿Neta ya no hay nada que puedan hacer?– preguntó Joaquín, girando en una esquina para entrar al estacionamiento de la comisaría, Diego volvió a encogerse de hombros —tu papá me comentó en la fiesta de Memo que tenían presión del gobernador, ¿no se lo pueden pedir a él?– preguntó, Diego le miró con semblante pensativo.

—No sabía que mi papá sabía de eso– comentó Diego, mirándole serio —pero no es mala idea– dijo, entraron al ascensor —no se si Rivera tenga los contactos, y la verdad no creo que le quiera pedir el favor a papá– explicó, mirando a algún punto de la caja metálica, sosteniendo el vaso de café muy cerca de su boca —pero si ella no se lo pide créeme que lo haré yo– aseguró, Joaquín le sonrió, Diego no correspondió el gestó pero le regaló un asentimiento lento con la cabeza.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de Diego y el chico dio un paso hacia la salida.

—Muchas gracias, Joaco– murmuró, Joaquín encogió los hombros —deberías cambiarte a homicidios, a lo mejor te haces detective antes que yo– le dijo, con media sonrisa en los labios, alejándose de las puertas con tranquilidad mientras se cerraban, dejando a Joaquín con una imagen mental que no le gustó; él visitando morgues, inspeccionando escenas turbias de asesinatos, arrestando monstruos que acababan con la vida de otras personas. No era para él.

Las puertas del aparato se volvieron a abrir, esta vez en el piso de Joaquín, salió sin mucha prisa, tratando de quitarse la sensación de perturbación que le dejo el comentario de Diego en la espalda y los hombros, pensando en que olvidó pedirle un consejo a Diego sobre qué podría regalarle a Emilio por su aniversario.

Antes de entrar a su oficina miró a su jefe hablando efusivamente casi al final del pasillo con la chica que Diego cortejaba, Marissa.

El hombre movía sus brazos con algo parecido al coraje, y hasta donde Joaquín estaba parado sólo llegaban murmullos sin forma que no lograba captar. Miró el rostro de Marissa, la chica estaba enojada, no entendía qué hacía su jefe y el padre de su mejor amigo hablando de esa forma con la que iba a ser novia de su hijo.

La chica caminó hacia su dirección en el pasillo y él se metió rápidamente a su oficina, recriminándose por quedarse pegado a la puerta y no cerrarla.

—¿No te fue suficiente con provocar que me echaran de homicidios, Marissa?– escuchó a cierta distancia la voz más clara del comandante Valdés, Joaquín frunció el ceño —¿ahora le piensas hacer lo mismo a mi hijo y arruinar su carrera?– espetó su jefe.

—No hablemos de arruinar carreras, Jorge– soltó la chica, Joaquín se sintió extrañado por escuchar el nombre de pila del comandante Valdés en la voz de Marissa y sostuvo la respiración —que tú además de arruinar mi carrera en homicidios arruinaste mi pinche vida– escupió Marissa, Joaquín alzó las cejas, cerrando los ojos porque sabía que no hacía bien en estar escuchando esa conversación, sabía que a él no le incumbía cualquier cosa de la que hablaran ellos dos.

—Es una venganza, ¿verdad?– preguntó el comandante, Joaquín entonces escuchó a Marissa soltar una risa baja —te estás vengando de mi, por todo–

—El mundo no gira a tu al rededor, Jorge– espetó la chica.

—Aléjate de mi hijo– escuchó la voz de su jefe, dirigida a la chica —aléjate de Diego así como me alejaste de la niña, ¿estamos? no quiero que le hagas daño como me lo hiciste a mi– Joaquín se cubrió la boca con las manos, si el comandante se refería a lo que él pensaba entonces se metería en grandes problemas si se enteraban que él escuchó.

—No, quiero a Diego y si él también me quiere, no me voy a alejar– soltó la chica, Joaquín escuchó los pasos de las pequeñas botas de casquillo alejarse.

—Marissa, ven acá– escuchó al comandante llamarla —Marissa no me hagas esto, mierda, ¡son hermanos!–

Joaquín entonces quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, entró del todo a la oficina y entrecerró la puerta, miró la silueta de su jefe alejarse a través del vidrio ahumado que le dejaba ver hacia afuera, se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio. Se regañó, se recriminó porque sabía que eso que recién había escuchado era una bomba horrible que en sus manos no iba a durar sin explotar. Pero sabía que tenía que guardarla, quisiera o no.

Su teléfono vibró en su pantalón dos veces, aún llevaba el café en la mano, lo dejó en el escritorio y sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, miró el nombre de Diego en sus notificaciones y abrió la conversación.

_"Oye"_

_"¿cuánto es por el café?"_

Joaquín soltó un suspiro, por un momento consideró escribirle todo lo que escuchó a su amigo pero sabía que no era su asunto, que lo escuchó por entrometido y que solo iba a causar más mal que bien, así que solo escribió tres palabras, que fungían como respuesta y a la vez como aseguramiento, para Diego sin que el chico lo supiera, y para él.

_"no es nada"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya sabemos quien es Marissa, por qué el papá de Diego se sorprendió cuando escuchó de ella y hasta por qué el comandante dejó de ser el jefe de homicidios, ¿que loco no?
> 
> ¿apoco les arruiné alguna teoría que tenían?
> 
> recuerden seguirnos en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	14. (aniversario)

—Te amo, te amo, te amo– le susurró al oído, los labios de Emilio se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados, Joaquín estiró su mano para acariciar sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada y le besó el lóbulo del oído —felices seis años, mi amor– le dijo, Emilio abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para verlo, Joaquín estaba recostado a su lado con el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo, abrió su sonrisa y giró su cuerpo en el acolchado para encararle.

—Feliz aniversario, mi vida– le murmuró, Joaquín sonrió y dejó caer su cuerpo encima de él, Emilio soltó un quejido cuando el peso de Joaquín se posó en su pecho y rodeó el cuerpo de su novio con los brazos —te amo– le dijo, Joaquín se acercó a su rostro y acunó con las manos sus mejillas, regalándose un beso suave en los labios.

Joaquín se quedó recostado en su pecho un buen rato con los ojos cerrados, con las manos de Emilio recorriéndole la espalda y los brazos, disfrutando del calor que le irradiaba el rizado, disfrutando del tacto de sus severas manos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en su lugar seguro, respirando la esencia y los rastros de perfume de la persona que más le había amado, deseando poder quedarse así para siempre, deseando poder detener el tiempo y estar con él de esa forma hasta que se cansaran, hasta que olvidara por completo la mierda que sucedía en las calles, la mierda que sucedía en el trabajo, quería quedarse abrazado a Emilio hasta que todo volviera a estar bien.

Joaquín salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el estómago de Emilio comenzó a hacer ruido, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro del rizado, que le veía con diversión.

—¿Hacemos de desayunar?– preguntó con tono de flojera, Emilio le miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Te quiero desayunar a ti– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió y después frunció el ceño.

—Quiero prepararte algo rico para celebrar, Emilio– murmuró, acomodándose en su pecho para verle mejor —aprovecha que tengo el día libre– le dijo con una sonrisa floja, el rizado entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué celebramos?– preguntó, Joaquín alzó las cejas —son seis años, ¿en serio hay que festejar?– soltó, Joaquín entrecerró los ojos.

—Si, tenemos que festejar– le dijo, con falso tono de ofensa, sacándole una sonrisa —tienes que festejar el día en que me apiadé de ti y te dije que si quería ser tu novio para que dejaras de rogarme– espetó, Emilio soltó una risotada y le miró divertido, Joaquín comenzó también a reír.

—No te rogué tanto– le dijo cuando dejó de reír, Joaquín soltó una carcajada que hizo que Emilio cerrara los ojos casi con dolor, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Me rogaste casi un año– soltó Joaquín con expresión arrogante, Emilio rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, que descansaba sobre la almohada, Joaquín se incorporó encima de Emilio —y fui muy amable cuando te dije que si– murmuró, acercándose a su rostro, Emilio apretó a Joaquín contra sí y lo envolvió por completo entre sus brazos —así que ahora me vas a dejar hacerte el desayuno– susurró, Emilio negó suavemente con la cabeza y estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios de Joaquín, arrebatándole un beso.

—Mejor déjame hacerte el amor– le susurró entre besos, girando en la cama para quedar encima de él, Joaquín soltó un grito bajo por la acción y sonrió, abriendo las piernas para que Emilio encajara entre ellas, besándole con vehemencia, casi con hambre.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?– murmuró cuando Emilio quitó los besos de su boca y los puso en su cuello, el rizado lamió la piel de la intersección de su mandíbula y su oído, sacándole un gemido. Emilio no contestó su pregunta, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera con palabras, pues después de disfrutar de su cuello bajó su rostro al torso desnudo y comenzó a saborear la piel de su pecho, haciéndole sonreír de placer y por las cosquillas que le generaba.

Emilio le miró mientras besaba su piel, Joaquín había cerrado los ojos y apretaba las sábanas con las manos, y para Emilio la imagen de Joaquín mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que él le generaba, se le antojaba la imagen más sensual de toda la historia de la humanidad.

Joaquín apretó los ojos cuando las manos de Emilio pasaron de recorrer la piel de su torso y su pecho a acariciar su cintura y su cadera, sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espina dorsal que le hizo levantar el abdomen un poco. Las manos de su novio jugaron con el elástico de su ropa interior por unos segundos y con delicadeza le dejó desnudo.

Los oídos de Emilio se llenaban con los gemidos que Joaquín soltaba al sentir el placer que su boca le daba en su entrepierna, las manos del castaño apretaban con fuerza los rizos de Emilio empujándole contra sí mismo. Emilio se separó de esa parte de Joaquín y subió entre jadeos hacia su boca, Joaquín abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiró, el rizado le sonrió, deleitándose con la visión del rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillosos de su novio, con una mano le acarició una mejilla y tomó entre sus labios la boca hinchada de Joaquín, provocándole un jadeo en sorpresa.

Emilio se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Joaquín sin dejar de besarle, el castaño se percató de la desnudez de su novio y abrió los ojos a medio beso, girando un poco la cara para ver mas allá del cuerpo de Emilio notando su ropa de dormir olvidada a un lado de ellos sobre el acolchado y las cobijas arremolinadas.

El movimiento de cadera de Emilio sobre él le hizo cerrar los ojos en placer, no los abrió mientras sentía a su novio sentarse sobre él con cuidado y apoyarse con una mano en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio, todo mientras le comía la boca.

—Amor– escuchó susurrar a Emilio en su oído, Joaquín abrió los ojos y giró el rostro para mirarlo, Emilio le sonrió —feliz aniversario– le dijo, comenzando a moverse.

-

—¿Quieres mas?– preguntó Joaquín, sentándose al lado de Emilio en la mesa de la cocina, el rizado le miró con el tenedor en la mano y le sonrió lascivo, Joaquín le miró y Emilio alzó las cejas varias veces, sugerente—¡más hot cakes, Emilio Osorio!– le regañó, el rizado comenzó a reírse —que puerco eres– dijo Joaquín, riendo también.

—¿Puerco yo? ¿te recuerdo lo que acabamos de hacer?– murmuró mientras regresaba la atención a su plato, Joaquín entrecerró los ojos tratando de ocultar una sonrisa —todo el edificio se ha de haber enterado de las porquerías que hacemos– dijo, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de hot cake, mirándolo divertido, Joaquín abrió la boca y se rió en silencio.

—Eres un grosero– reprochó Joaquín habiendo dejado de reír, Emilio se estiró sobre la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios para darle un beso en la mejilla y se levantó —¿ya no quieres?– preguntó mirando como Emilio dejaba su desayuno a medio terminar y salía de la cocina hacia la sala sin contestarle —Emi– le llamó, con el rostro confundido, estirándose en la silla para tratar de ver lo que hacía, Emilio regresó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacía, dejando una pequeña caja negra en la mesa, justo frente a Joaquín —¿y esto?– preguntó curioso, Emilio le miró.

—Es tu regalo– le dijo, Joaquín alzó las cejas y después soltó un quejido, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con pesar.

—Emilio yo no te compre nada– le dijo bajando la cabeza, con el rostro en un puchero, el rizado estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No hacía falta, en serio– aseguró, quitó la mano del rostro de Joaquín y con ella tomó la caja —¿quieres ver?– preguntó, mirando a Joaquín con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, el castaño sonrió y asintió varias veces, Emilio se acercó a él sobre la mesa, Joaquín miró la caja entre las manos de Emilio y entonces pasó sus ojos a su novio.

—Espera– murmuró, colocando una mano encima de las del rizado, Emilio alzó las cejas —¿me vas a pedir matrimonio?– le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios, Emilio rió, Joaquín bajó su mano lentamente y el rizado abrió la caja —oh– soltó Joaquín.

—Se ve poca cosa, pero lo que está dentro es lo importante– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín analizó la usb dentro de la caja y por un efímero momento se sintió decepcionado de que no fuera un anillo, pero supuso que después de seis años una boda era lo que menos necesitaban, funcionaban muchísimo mejor que algunos matrimonios, Emilio soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa y sacó la memoria con cuidado de la caja —ven– pidió, dejando la caja vacía sobre la mesa y estirando su mano libre para que Joaquín la tomara, el castaño obedeció y se levantaron de la mesa, olvidándose por un momento del desayuno, Joaquín miraba a Emilio con expectativa.

El rizado se sentó en el sofá y Joaquín hizo lo mismo, miró a su novio tomar su computadora, colocarla encima de su regazo, abrirla y colocar la usb en uno de los puertos, Emilio le miró.

—Cierra los ojos– pidió, Joaquín obedeció, entonces escuchó que Emilio presionaba una tecla y un suave sonido de piano inundó la habitación —ábrelos– le dijo, Joaquín lo hizo y miró el rostro sereno de su novio —te compuse una canción– le dijo, sonriéndole.

Joaquín miró la pantalla de la portátil con el rostro en absoluta sorpresa, había una carpeta con un solo archivo que se estaba reproduciendo, miró a Emilio y le sonrió, sus oídos se llenaban de suaves notas musicales que le generaban un enorme calor en el corazón.

Emilio nunca le había compuesto una canción; le había cantado muchísimas veces, tenía una voz hermosa y un tono excepcional, le había tocado miles de piezas a lo largo de los años pero jamás, desde que se conocían, le había compuesto algo en especial a él.

Joaquín se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando el dorso de la mano de Emilio le limpiaron las lágrimas que estaba derramando, el castaño miró a su novio, le sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle por encima de los hombros, Emilio se rió en el oído de Joaquín mientras éste enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo muchísimo– le susurró Joaquín, Emilio le estrechó entre sus brazos, Joaquín se incorporó con cuidado para mirarle, la canción aún sonaba —en serio, gracias– le dijo, el rizado le miró, Joaquín acunó el rostro de Emilio con una mano y se acercó para besarle, se besaron lento y suave, era un beso en donde Joaquín quería expresarle absolutamente todo el agradecimiento que sentía, y también uno en donde le pedía disculpas, porque estaba seguro de que todas esas noches en las que trasnochaba, llegaba tarde y le decía que estaba en el estudio, eran por estar componiendo, grabando y arreglando esa canción, esa melodía que ahora era suya y de nadie más.

Dejaron de besarse cuándo la canción terminó, Emilio quitó la computadora de su regazo con cuidado y Joaquín se sentó encima de él.

—Perdón por no darte nada, amor– murmuró Joaquín, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Emilio, el rizado le miró y giró los ojos.

—No hace falta que me des nada, bonito– le dijo, tomando su mano libre y besando el dorso de ella —mientras estés conmigo y te quedes para siempre, no necesito más regalos– murmuró, Joaquín le sonrió y se acercó de nueva cuenta a su rostro con la intención de besarlo otra vez.

—Entonces, te voy a regalar mi vida– le dijo antes de tomar sus labios de nuevo y probar de su boca el sabor que tanto amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un poco de porquerías y otro poco de suavidad, el balance perfecto diría Thanos
> 
> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	15. (carnada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! gracias si llegaste de wattpad, espero te quedes con nosotros!

Joaquín dio un giro para entrar al estacionamiento de la comisaría y tuvo que parar en seco; había tal vez el triple de periodistas y reporteros que la última vez, todos atentos a la puerta del estacionamiento de la comisaría y otros más en la puerta del edificio, todos pareciendo esperar algo, Joaquín se sintió extrañado, nunca en su carrera policíaca había visto tanta gente junta afuera del edificio en el que trabajaba.

No pudo entrar al estacionamiento así que maniobró para poder estacionarse en una calle cercana, lejos de las camionetas de los reporteros, que obstruían casi todo el paso.

Caminó hacia la entrada tratando de pasar desapercibido, lo logró, entrando al edificio con cuidado, llamando la atención de pocas personas, escuchando entre los murmullos de la pequeña multitud frases tiradas al aire que mencionaban una decimoquinta víctima, quince asesinados, quince cadáveres.

Joaquín sentía que todo se salía de control, y pensó que si eso era lo que él sentía sin estar dentro de la investigación, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentirían la comandante Rivera, Diego y los demás oficiales.

Entró al vestíbulo y mientras se dirigía a los ascensores vio a la comandante Rivera recargada en el mostrador de la recepción, platicando con Sofi y cerca de ella se encontraban Diego, Martínez y su otra compañera de investigación, que Joaquín no conocía.

Joaquín apretó el botón de la pared para que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

—¡Joaquín!– escuchó a su espalda, volteó y miró a Diego acercándose a él con paso apresurado.

—Buenos días– saludó, Diego no contestó el saludo y le tomó del brazo para alejarlo del elevador —¿qué haces?– preguntó.

—Ven, por favor– le dijo, Joaquín se sintió confundido pero le siguió, Diego le guió al pasillo que dirigía a los baños, cerca del mostrador de recepción —perdón por jalarte pero quería hablar contigo y no quiero que nos vea la prensa– explicó, Joaquín frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasó algo?– preguntó Joaquín en un murmullo, mirando hacia el final del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie les viera u oyera y después viendo a su amigo —escuché que ya van quince muertos– le dijo, Diego asintió, Joaquín miró a la pared detrás de Diego con incertidumbre.

—Estamos desesperados, Joaco– le dijo Diego, también en un murmullo —¿sabes por qué hay tanto reportero?– retorizó Diego, Joaquín se quedó callado —porque quieren saber qué pasa, y nosotros no sabemos mucho– explicó, pasándose una mano por el cabello, Joaquín notó las ojeras bajo los ojos de su amigo, el semblante cansado, la mirada preocupada y se sintió mal por él, quería ayudarle y no sabía cómo —esto es demasiado, puedo notar cómo es demasiada carga para todos– le dijo, Joaquín subió su mano para tomarlo del hombro y tratar de consolarle, Diego miró a su jefa y se refregó el rostro con las manos —Rivera está viendo si hablar o no con la prensa, la presión social es enorme, Joaquín, todos quieren saber qué pasa– le dijo, mirándole, Joaquín apretó el agarre de su hombro —y con gran razón, tienen miedo–

—¿Y qué le dirá Rivera a la prensa?– preguntó Joaquín, Diego encogió los hombros —no puede decir que no saben nada, ¿o si?– le dijo, su amigo negó con la cabeza, soltando el aire de sus pulmones e inhalando profundo.

—Mi papá está enojado– soltó Diego después de un momento de silencio, Joaquín frunció el ceño, cuestionante —dice que Rivera no sabe manejar esta clase de casos– le dijo.

—¿Y si le pides ayuda?– preguntó Joaquín, tratando que lo que había escuchado de la boca del comandante Valdés la última vez que le vio no resonara tan fuerte en su cabeza, Diego negó lento con la cabeza.

—Ya lo hice– contestó Diego —no quiso– Joaquín iba a preguntar por qué cuando Diego le interrumpió —también está enojado conmigo– soltó, Joaquín se quedó callado —y no entiendo por qué– dijo, bajando la mirada al suelo, la mano de Joaquín resbaló casi por inercia del hombro de Diego, azotando a su lado. Joaquín sentía saber por qué.

—Valdés– escucharon a su lado, los dos voltearon y miraron a la comandante Rivera a poca distancia, Diego caminó con Joaquín detrás de él hacia la mujer —¿qué le dijo el comandante?– preguntó la comandante, Diego miró a Joaquín por un segundo y después miró a su jefa negando con la cabeza. Rivera soltó un suspiro cansado —¿sabes quien me llamó?– preguntó la mujer con tono suave y expresión cansina, Joaquín notó como poco a poco los hombros de la comandante se iban relajando, lo tomó como si se estuviera rindiendo, Diego negó con la cabeza —el presidente, Diego– murmuró, Joaquín vio a su amigo tensar los hombros, él sin querer subió su mano para con ella cubrir su boca en sorpresa —quieren respuestas para ayer– soltó.

—Es que no tenemos nada, comandante– dijo Diego, más para sí mismo que para su jefa, ella le miraba y miraba también a Joaquín —tenemos quince muertos plasmados en expedientes, cinco en la morgue que no han reclamado– recapituló el chico, Joaquín lo miraba con cierta atención, sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada que la comandante rivera le estaba dando —y sólo tienen en común los malditos sitios de citas a los que no tenemos acceso, chingada madre– se quejó Diego, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos en frustración, Rivera asintió sin dejar de mirar a Joaquín.

Joaquín se sentía nervioso, no sabía si quedarse ahí o irse, la solución más lógica hubiese sido irse, caminar con calma al elevador, subir a su piso y encerrarse en su oficina a clasificar evidencias como todos los días, alejado del barullo que había afuera, sin preocuparse por un caso o un asesino; pero no lo hizo, se quedó de pie detrás de Diego con la mirada de Rivera bien puesta en su cara, generándole incomodidad, nervios y cierta incertidumbre.

—Bondoni– habló la mujer, sacando a Joaquín de un ensimismamiento que no sabía que tenía, Joaquín le dirigió la mirada sin hablar —acérquese– le pidió, Joaquín frunció el ceño, notó que Diego también lo hizo, pero obedeció, caminó dos pasos para acercarse a la mujer, y ella inspeccionó su rostro con cautela y expresión de concentración. También le miró el cuerpo e incluso puso atención en su cuello, provocando que Joaquín se sintiera objetificado por un segundo, y muy incómodo.

Joaquín miró a Diego, que veía a su jefa con sorpresa, al parecer el chico sabía lo que hacía la comandante, Joaquín quiso llamar la atención de su mejor amigo mientras los ojos de la mujer le recorrían entero, Diego no correspondió su mirada.

—Valdés– llamó la comandante, fue entonces que Diego le miró; y después de años de amistad con el chico para Joaquín fue prácticamente imposible descifrar la mirada de su amigo; no pudo leerle.

Miró a la mujer guiar a Diego a una distancia semi-prudente de él, para que no lograra escucharles, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y después al mismo tiempo miraron a Joaquín; que a esas alturas lo único que quería hacer era irse, quería gritarles por qué carajos le miraban tanto y por qué carajos se secreteaban frente a él y que le dejaran en paz, pero se quedó ahí.

La comandante Rivera se acercó a él y le miró, Joaquín se sintió desarmado por la suave mirada que la mujer le daba.

—Joaquín– habló la mujer, el castaño miró por encima del hombro de la comandante a Diego, que tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al suelo —¿sabes lo importante que es para nosotros y para la ciudad que encontremos a este asesino, verdad?– le preguntó, Joaquín frunció el ceño y asintió, lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso justo a él —¿has notado la similitud que tienes con las víctimas?– preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín miró de nuevo a Diego, sintiéndose confundido, su mejor amigo les daba la espalda con la cabeza gacha.

—Si, lo he notado, ¿por qué?– preguntó de vuelta Joaquín, intuyendo la razón por la que le preguntaba, temiendo la respuesta.

—Queremos pedirte un favor– dijo la mujer, casi con cautela, como si pisara cascaras de huevo con botas de combate tratando de no romperlas —todo el departamento quiere pedirte un favor– Joaquín entonces supo que no quería escuchar lo que le iban a pedir. Estaba a punto de taparse los oídos con las manos y cantar una canción de forma infantil para evitar escuchar a toda costa lo que le pediría. —¿le prestarías tu imagen a la investigación para ponerle una trampa al asesino?– preguntó, Joaquín cerró los ojos y sintió su pecho acumularse con muchas emociones; coraje, tristeza, adrenalina, sorpresa.

Joaquín abrió los ojos y miró el rostro casi suplicante de la comandante.

—Básicamente, ¿quiere que sea una carnada?–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASUPUTOPADRE WEY
> 
> bienvenidxs sean a esta nueva plataforma, espero se queden con nosotros y no huyan, esta historia cada vez se pone mas buena!
> 
> no olviden seguirnos en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	16. (carnada pt.2)

—Si– murmuró la comandante, mirando a Joaquín con sus ojos cautelosos, Joaquín le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pocos, pero lo hizo, y en esos segundos se dio cuenta de que la mujer no bromeaba, de que hablaba seriamente, muy seriamente.

—No– soltó Joaquín, quitando la mirada de la de la comandante, mirando a Diego, que seguía mirando al suelo, miró a los otros dos oficiales, que no prestaban atención a su conversación. Y quiso correr, por primera vez en sus años de policía quiso correr; no era la primera ocasión que sentía ganas de huir de un lugar, pero la comisaría era su lugar feliz, era su refugio fuera de casa, era donde se sentía cómodo y aceptado y gracias a Rivera tenía ganas de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Joaquín– le llamó en un murmuro, él la miró, Joaquín no se sintió capaz de mirarla. Busco algo en su cabeza que le diera a su negativa más validez que el miedo que se había alojado en su pecho.

—Mi jefe no lo va a permitir– soltó, Rivera encogió los ojos, Joaquín se sintió desnudo de nuevo, sintió que podía leerlo sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, sintió que le desarmaba poco a poco con la mirada y que nada de lo que dijera iba a funcionar; estaban desesperados, daban patadas de ahogado, manoteaban para salir del agua, harían cualquier cosa para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo convenzo a tu jefe, por ello no te preocupes– murmuró la mujer, le tomó un hombro con suavidad y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Joaquín miraba al suelo, quería desaparecer, quería regresar el tiempo y subir a ese maldito elevador y no salir de su oficina en todo el día.

Sonó un teléfono, Rivera de inmediato le soltó y sacó el suyo del bolsillo interno de su saco de vestir y se alejó unos pasos de él, Joaquín no quiso mirar en qué dirección lo hizo, no le interesaba.

Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para también irse de ahí, Diego se paró frente a él y amagó tomarle de los hombros para darle un abrazo, Joaquín se deshizo del agarre con cuidado y Diego le miró confundido, dolido y preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó casi en un susurro, Joaquín le miró con la dureza de una montaña en sus ojos; Diego pocas veces se había sentido intimidado por la mirada de Joaquín, usualmente quien lo intimidaba era Emilio, pero en ese momento sintió que Joaquín podría arrancarle la cara y asfixiarlo hasta la muerte con solo mirarlo dos segundos más.

—¿Cómo carajos quieres que esté bien?– dijo Joaquín, Diego bajó la mirada y asintió, tratando de entender —no quiero hacerlo– dijo, Diego no dijo nada —no pienso hacerlo, ¿me oyes?– el chico le miró, Joaquín negaba lentamente la cabeza mientras pasa la mirada por todo el vestíbulo, nadie parecía notar que por dentro se estaba desmoronando de miedo, incertidumbre y nerviosismo, y por un momento estuvo bien, hasta que miró a Rivera colgar su teléfono y dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla y salir con los periodistas y reporteros, comenzando a hablar con ellos. —¿qué está haciendo?– preguntó, Diego alzó la cabeza y miró la escena, negó y encogió los hombros —Diego no quiero hacerlo– dijo, sintiéndose mareado, cerrando los ojos.

—Joaco– murmuró Diego, Joaquín abrió los ojos y le miró, conocía esa mirada; le estaba rogando que lo hiciera, intentaba convencerle, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Diego con cautela.

—No pienso prestarme como carnada para algún monstruo allá afuera, ¿me escuchas?– le susurró, tan cerca de su oído como le fue posible —no quiero hacerlo– dijo, Diego le encaró.

—Joaquín, sólo prestarías tu imagen– intentó explicarle, Joaquín giró los ojos —no será una misión encubierto– le dijo, intentando hacerle mirarle —solamente es tu imagen– Joaquín negó de nuevo y volvió a recorrer la vista por la habitación, el oficial Martínez se acercaba a ellos.

—Oigan, ¿están bien?– les preguntó, Diego asintió y Joaquín no dijo nada —Valdés, ¿le dijiste?– preguntó de nuevo, Diego cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, Joaquín abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas.

—¿Decirme qué?– preguntó Joaquín, Martínez miró a Diego —¿decirme qué?– enfatizó Joaquín, su amigo soltó el aire de su pecho.

—Ya habíamos pensado en esto desde hace tiempo– soltó, Joaquín dio unos pasos para atrás y se llevó una mano al rostro, refregándose los ojos y dejándola sobre su boca —perdóname, Joaco, por favor– le dijo Diego negando con la cabeza —sé que fue estúpido pensar en esto pero es que estamos tan desesperados que fue lo único que se me ocurrió– explicó, apagando sus impulsos de acercarse a su amigo —lo menos que quiero es ponerte en peligro– dijo, Joaquín se iba a lanzar contra Diego cuando Martínez interrumpió.

—¿Y si no enseñamos su cara?– preguntó al aire, Diego le miró y Joaquín frunció el ceño —las víctimas no lucen todas iguales– explicó mirando a Joaquín, que le siguió mirando confundido —tienen ciertos rasgos que son fáciles de identificar, podríamos usar eso sin que se vea tu cara– le dijo, Diego entonces miró a Joaquín con detenimiento y asintió.

—Sí, tiene todo sentido– soltó, mirando a su compañero y después a su mejor amigo —hicimos una lista de los rasgos y gestos que tienen en común todos, usualmente es el cabello, la complexión, la mandíbula, la forma del rostro, cosas así, Joaco– habló sin premura, casi atropellando las palabras —no hay necesidad de mostrar tu cara por completo– trastabilló —podemos tomarte fotos específicamente para esto– le dijo.

Joaquín analizó la cara de su mejor amigo, estaba seguro de lo que le pedía, estaba convencido de que si Joaquín aceptaba iban a atrapar al asesino y toda esa pesadilla se iba a terminar; y Joaquín en alguna parte de su cerebro lo sentía también. Y estaba comenzando a considerarlo.

—Diego– habló con voz baja, miró después a Martínez y sin decir nada el chico se dio vuelta y los dejó solos de nuevo —no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto– dijo, Diego cerró los ojos por un momento y se acercó a él con la intención de abrazarle —debo consultarlo con Emilio– soltó. Diego se detuvo.

—No– negó, Joaquín giró los ojos cansado —Emilio solo debe saber lo que se ve en las noticias– dijo.

—Diego– habló Joaquín después de unos segundos de silencio —si tu y Marissa formalizan– dijo, golpeándose internamente por mencionar a la chica después de todo lo que sabía —y te pidieran hacer ésto que tu me estás pidiendo ¿no querrías saber que hay alguien fuera de todo esto que sabe lo que harás? ¿que te respalda?– preguntó, Diego se quedó callado y el silencio volvió a presentarse por minutos —ya le estoy ocultando demasiado– soltó de pronto Joaquín, Diego asintió —Emilio no sabe nada de lo que me has dicho, no es justo que no lo consulte con mi pareja cuando se supone que es en quien más confío– le dijo, Diego le miró.

Joaquín entonces se sintió como un hipócrita; hablaba con su mejor amigo de confianza cuando él sabía cosas que definitivamente no debía saber y se las estaba guardando todas.

—Joaco, Emilio es un civil– espetó Diego, Joaquín tensó los hombros, sabiendo lo que diría —y esto que se te pide es completamente confidencial, civiles no deben conocer planes confidenciales de las autoridades– habló, Joaquín le miró con ganas de tirarlo al suelo de un golpe.

—Sea un civil o no sea un civil Emilio es mi pareja– murmuró Joaquín con la mandíbula apretada; no sabía si por enojo, nerviosismo, miedo, incertidumbre o todo junto, revuelto y amargo —vivo con él y si no le digo ésto y todo lo demás, lo poco que ha mejorado todo en casa después de nuestro aniversario va a servir de nada– le dijo, Diego vio como los ojos de Joaquín se aguaban —no puedo seguir ocultándole cosas, me conoce mejor que yo mismo, se dará cuenta en cualquier momento– soltó, dejando al final salir el aire que tenía guardado. Diego entonces lo acercó a él y lo estrechó con cariño, Joaquín se dejó abrazar.

—Joaquín, toda la ciudad entrará en caos si esto sigue igual, necesitamos detenerlo– murmuró Diego en su oído, mientras apretaba su espalda en ese abrazo fraternal —dependemos de ti– susurró.

Joaquín sintió su pecho apretarse y contraerse, comenzó a sentir más miedo; quería no creerle a Diego pero lo hacía, quería que eso que le mencionaba no fuera verdad pero si analizaba todo lo que había estado pasando, lo era.

Por un efímero momento se odió; si no hubiera sido un entrometido desde el principio nada de éso hubiese estado pasando, estaba seguro de ello.

Odiaba sentirse así, no quería ser el anzuelo, no quería ser la trampa; pero sabía que nadie más lo haría, no había tiempo de conseguir a alguien más, no había tiempo de permitirse buscar a alguien más.

Era él o nada.

Y nada significaba que el asesino siguiera activo.

Y eso haría que todo cayera.

Y sería culpa suya, lo quisiera o no.

—Está bien– dijo con la voz quebrada, amortiguada por el uniforme de su mejor amigo, que aún le abrazaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como ven, dijo que si el baboso
> 
> gracias por votar, comentar y compartir, ayudan muchísimo la historia
> 
> pronto se termina Carnada:(, pero pueden seguirme aqui y en tw porque ya hay algo que subir después de que esta fic termine ;)
> 
> sigannos @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	17. (anzuelo)

_Humberto cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro, dejó que una sonrisa se apoderara de su boca, se acomodó la bata de baño que portaba y se recargó contra la madera de la entrada con cuidado, pues su cintura escocía y su trasero también, pero a pesar del dolor se sentía liberado; sabía que ese hombre que recién había salido de su hogar era el indicado, lo sentía._

_Se permitió imaginar por un instante el futuro que le esperaba con ese hombre, todo en ese momento le parecía brillante, cálido y acogedor; él le gustaba, y estaba seguro de que era correspondido, había extrañado sentirse de esa forma, se sentía como un crío de quince años, se sentía enamorado; y era loquísimo, solo tenía una semana de conocerle._

_Sus pensamientos sobre cómo fue que ese hombre espléndido le conquisto con canciones y frases cursis y le hicieron sentir el hombre más hermoso de toda la faz de la tierra fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada tres veces, Humberto dio una vuelta en sus propios talones y abrió la puerta. _

_—¡Hey!– sonrió —¿olvidaste algo?– preguntó, la persona en el umbral negó con la cabeza y Humberto le miró confundido, el hombre entró al departamento sin decir una palabra y Humberto cerró la puerta para caminar tras él._

_El hombre se acercó a Humberto antes de que el chico pudiera decir otra cosa, le tomó la cara pálida con las manos y le arrancó un beso de los labios, un beso amorfo, mojado y arrítmico que dejó a Humberto sin aliento y con una sonrisa boba en los labios un tanto hinchados; las manos del hombre pasaron al cuello de Humberto, que cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para que él tuviese más espacio, con la idea segura de que él había regresado por la tercer vuelta; para hacerle el amor, pero las manos del hombre comenzaron a apretar._

_Los ojos castaños de Humberto se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía su respiración interrumpida por las manos calientes de ese hombre, mismas manos que le habían hecho llegar al éxtasis dos veces no hacía ni media hora; Humberto quiso luchar contra él pero era sorprendentemente fuerte, sus manos apretaban cada vez más, el chico sintió sus piernas aflojarse y se soltó de sí mismo, siendo sostenido solamente por las manos del hombre que afianzó el agarre de su cuello._

_Humberto quiso gritar pero las manos fuertes le apretaban la garganta y no le dejaban emitir otro sonido que no fuera el ruido del aire saliendo de su cuerpo y no regresando._

_Se sintió mareado y su vista se nubló, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos que le miraban asfixiarse, en esas manos que le hacían daño, en esa boca que minutos antes le habían besado con ternura y pasión que ahora estaba curvada en una sonrisa segura, en una sonrisa extraña, en una sonrisa confiada._

_Lo último que los ojos de Humberto Bautista vieron fue el rostro de su asesino, que soltó su cuerpo delgado en el suelo de la sala de estar del departamento del chico y salió caminando por la puerta principal como si nada hubiese pasado; ni siquiera considerando tomar posesión del cuerpo como solía hacerlo, pues lo había hecho algunos minutos atrás y ciertamente ya no tenía ganas._

**dos días después**

—¿Estás seguro, Diego?– preguntó Joaquín mirando por el cristal de la ventana hacia el paisaje boscoso que les daba el ajusco.

—Si, hermano– aseguró el chico, separando la mirada del asfalto por un segundo para mirar a su amigo —quise hacerlas acá porque es muy neutral, ¿no crees?– preguntó, Joaquín le dio la razón en silencio sin mirarlo; siempre le había gustado ir al ajusco, y por alguna razón que sabía identificar pero prefería no hacerlo, no sentía emoción, en cambio sentía esa horrible sensación de incertidumbre que se había alojado en su pecho desde hacía ya varios días y no se iba. 

Se sentía inseguro y se sentía de alguna forma inutil; su cerebro le decía que se fuera de ahí, que parara todo eso, que detuviera esa locura, y es que sería lo más lógico, si detenía todo no correría riesgos que no necesitaba correr, no se pondría en un peligro que era ciertamente innecesario, no se expondría ante una persona que literalmente se le buscaba por matar hombres a los cuales se parecía; pero su estúpida ética y sus esos fuertes ideales que alguna vez fueron su fortaleza y que de nada servían en ese momento no se lo permitían, no podía no hacerlo. Aún no entendía porque dependían de él, pero lo hacían, y ya estaban trabajando para poner en marcha el plan. No podía no hacerlo. Maldecía no tener el suficiente egoísmo dentro de él para detenerlo todo.

Diego detuvo el coche en una zona abierta de campo y apagó el motor, soltó un suspiro suave y analizó el terreno.

—Creo que aquí estaría bien, ¿qué opinas?– sugirió, Joaquín no dijo ninguna palabra, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche para salir sin mirarle, una brisa fresca y limpia le golpeó el rostro con suavidad y le invadió los pulmones, se permitió respirar del aire frío y se sintió un poco más relajado; aunque su cuerpo siguiera tenso, aunque su cabeza siguiera llena de dudas, aunque su pecho sintiera culpa por ocultarle cosas a su novio, aunque sus piernas temblaran y sus manos sudaran, se sintió un poco mejor.

Sintió una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos de los jeans que Diego le hizo usar, sacó su teléfono y encendió la pantalla.

_"Hola vida mía, ¿comemos juntos?"_

Joaquín soltó un suspiro e hizo un puchero con el labio inferior, desbloqueó la pantalla y tecleó rápidamente.

_"Tengo mucho trabajo, amor, ¿te veo en la noche?"_

La respuesta de Emilio llegó casi de inmediato.

_"Me lo compensas"_

Joaquín sonrió con dificultad a la pantalla y bloqueó de nuevo el aparato con culpa, agradecía que Emilio no lo viera ni lo escuchara, si no en ese momento le haría decirle todo lo que guardaba y eso era lo menos conveniente.

—Diego– llamó a su amigo, volteó para buscar al chico y le vio sacando una pequeña bolsa de lona y tela con un tirante largo que guardaba una de las cámaras que tomaron prestadas del departamento de ciencias tecnológicas esa mañana de la parte trasera del coche —¿por qué solo vinimos nosotros dos?– preguntó, asegurándose a sí mismo que Diego le había dicho las razones, y regañándose por haberlas olvidado. Diego le miró con una ceja enarcada mientras cerraba la cajuela del coche y caminaba para alcanzarle colgándose la bolsa de la cámara en el hombro.

—Por que no serviría de nada hacer toda una movilización policíaca por unas cuántas fotos, Joaco– dijo en tono seco, Joaquín asintió y los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia los árboles —además nadie más sabe que vinimos– murmuró, Joaquín le miró con el rostro en sorpresa y la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Qué?– le preguntó, deteniéndose, Diego evadió su mirada.

—Sólo Rivera sabe que vinimos– contestó —es confidencial, wey– Joaquín quitó la mirada frustrada de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Chinga a tu madre, Diego– soltó, el aludido le miró y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada y se detuvo también, unos pasos adelante de Joaquín, dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo sin dejar de reír y vio al castaño tratar de esconder una sonrisa divertida bajo un gesto de falso enojo.

—Eres tan chistoso cuando maldices– le dijo, controlando su risa, Joaquín frunció el ceño —así como estás– comentó Diego apuntándole con su dedo índice —pareces perrito– le dijo, Joaquín entonces soltó una carcajada.

—Que pendejo– le dijo, Diego le sonrió y reanudaron su caminata, deteniéndose unos cuantos metros del camino.

Diego sacó la cámara de su funda y se colgó el aparato con la ayuda de la correa que tenía adjunta, encendió la cámara y volteó a ver a Joaquín mientras la misma cargaba, el castaño tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y miraba el suelo mientras caminaba en círculos.

—¿Estás bien?– le preguntó, Joaquín alzó la cara para mirarle, Diego entonces intentó descifrar la mirada del chico y se sintió un poco frustrado cuando no lo logró.

—Aún siento que es mala idea, Diego– le dijo Joaquín, él asintió lentamente.

—A decir verdad, yo también– confesó —pero estamos desesperados, Joaco– le dijo, bajando la mirada con un atisbo de nervios en su cuerpo, tomando el aparato en sus manos y subiéndolo a su ojo, probando el lente —pero tu no te preocupes– pidió mientras apuntaba a la copa de un árbol y apretaba el disparador —tu no harás nada más que verte bonito en las fotos– le dijo, bajando el aparato de su cara y mirando la fotografía que había tomado. Joaquín frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?– preguntó con confusión en la voz, Diego le miró y asintió.

—Los chavos de tecnológicas van a manejar tu perfil falso y tu seguirás con tu vida como si nada– le explicó —de hecho ya lo tienes hecho, te llamas Roberto– le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa decorándole la cara, Joaquín le miró sin expresión —¿qué?– preguntó, Joaquín examinó su rostro tratando de averiguar si estaba loco, fingía demencia o simplemente no se había puesto a pensar en lo que él sentía —Rivera dice que si el asesino pica el anzuelo y pide una cita le digan que si– Joaquín abrió la boca en sorpresa y de la nada se sintió mareado y descompuesto —y pues si quiere una cita, tendrías que ir tu– le dijo casi en un susurro.

—Eres un pendejo, Diego– le dijo Joaquín, Diego miró al suelo —¡¿cómo se te ocurre decirme eso de putazo?!– le gritó, Diego no levantó la mirada —¡no quiero!– le dijo —ya me quiero ir– exigió, caminando por donde habían llegado con dirección al coche, por un momento agradeciendo no escuchar los pasos largos de su amigo detrás de él.

Joaquín sentía un nudo tomar posesión de toda su garganta, dificultándole la respiración, sintió sus ojos ardiendo y sus manos apretadas de coraje; no era eso lo que habían acordado, no era eso lo que habían hablado, él solo iba a prestar su cara, o sus facciones, o lo que fuese, pero él no se iba a prestar en persona, se rehusaba a postrarse frente alguien que lo más probable era que matara personas sin piedad, no lo haría, estaba decidido a detener todo, estaba por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo decidido a ser egoísta y protegerse. No iba a hacerlo.

—¡Joaquín!– le llamó Diego —¡Joaco, espérame!– Joaquín escuchó a su amigo correr detrás de él —¡Joaquín! por favor ¡la fiscal ya aprobó el plan!– le gritó.

—¡Me vale verga la fiscal!– contestó Joaquín, llegando al coche, Diego le alcanzó y le tomó por el brazo, evitando que abriera la puerta del vehículo —¡suéltame!– Diego obedeció.

—El secretario de seguridad aprobó el plan, también, Joaco– le dijo, agitado, Joaquín negó con la cabeza —¡vas a estar protegido, Joaquin!– aseguró Diego —mira, esto va a funcionar como un juego de azar, ¿está bien?– Joaquín le miró con el ceño fruncido, Diego le interrumpió antes de que protestara —es un volado, Joaco, no sabemos si el asesino va a siquiera encontrar tu perfil, no sabemos si le van a gustar las fotos, no sabemos nada, es un salto de fé– le dijo, Joaquín lo miró, notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, más grandes de lo que recodaba, miró su rostro cansado y su mirada que le rogaba.

Odió tener un corazón débil, odió querer tanto a Diego, odió que su conciencia no le dejaba pensar en él mismo.

—Puta madre– susurró —¿cómo quieres que pose?– le preguntó, Diego soltó un suspiro enorme, Joaquín notó que había sostenido el aire por la forma en la que su cuello se había coloreado de rosado, Diego se refregó el rostro con una mano y juntos caminaron de nuevo hacia la zona donde habían estado parados anteriormente.

—Quítate la chaqueta– pidió Diego, Joaquín le miró confundido pero lo hizo, Diego asintió cuando vio que Joaquín había hecho caso a su instrucción de usar una playera blanca, neutral y tomó la prenda, Joaquín se rozó una mano contra la otra para calentarlas y Diego se alejó unos pasos de él, subiendo la cámara a su rostro con una mano y comenzando a apretar el disparador varias veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ni iba a actualizar pero me dio el atacazo artístico y me puse a escribir jsjsjsjs
> 
> muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los leo TODOS, sus votos y compartir, neta agradecemos mucho
> 
> recuerden seguirnos en tw, @danniburgh y @arenapolar 
> 
> ya mero se acaba estooo0o0o0o


	18. (red)

—A ver amor, pásame esa pieza– pidió Emilio, apuntando a una de las piezas de cartón que estaban desparramadas sobre la mesa, Joaquín lo hizo y Emilio inmediatamente colocó el pequeño pedazo de cartón moldeado en las manos de su padre, que la colocó en medio de las otras piezas armadas y sonrió cuando encajó.

Era domingo otra vez, habían pasado varios días de aquella casi infame sesión fotográfica con Diego que empezó mal y terminó, para sorpresa de Joaquín, bien, Diego había obtenido las fotografías que quería y habían pasado junto con Marissa la mayor parte de un día de trabajo acomodando todo para construir el perfil falso de Joaquín, se sorprendió también al saber que incluso su jefe estaba al tanto de todo lo planeado y también de los procesos y justo como él había dudado pero aceptado al final gracias a la garantía de Rivera de que tanto Joaquín como todo lo que tenga que ver con su integridad personal estarían a salvo.

Joaquín veía con atención a su novio ayudarle a su padre a armar un rompecabezas que el hombre había pedido prestado de la sala de recreación de la clínica, en momentos intervenía pero prefería quedarse admirando la suavidad con la que Emilio trataba a su padre; mientras pensaba en el fondo de su mente en todo lo que estaba pasando en su trabajo y que no podía decirle a Emilio.

Ciertamente era una carga muy pesada para una persona; además de tener que guardarse la situación por ser delicada y cómo Diego lo dijo, confidencial, tenía que guardarse sus pensamientos, los secretos ajenos que había tenido la mala suerte de conocer y por si fuese poco, sus propias inseguridades.

Y es que tenía miedo, miedo de que el asesino picara el anzuelo que le habían colocado, miedo de que todos los planes de Rivera, Diego y su equipo salieran como ellos querían y no como Joaquín deseaba, miedo de no volver a sentirse seguro ni siquiera en su trabajo, miedo de que se le llamara cobarde por temer sobre el incierto trabajo que se le pedía, miedo de que las cosas no salieran a su favor y saliera lastimado, o algo peor.

Lo único que le mejoraba los días era que las cosas con Emilio habían mejorado notablemente, ya no se sentía inseguro sobre su relación, no tenía dudas dentro de sí, casi todo volvió a la normalidad; casi todo volvió a ser amor, mimos y apapachos, con la excepción de que Joaquín seguido llegaba al departamento vacío y Emilio llegaba después, y de que, a pesar de haberlo reducido de manera considerable, aún se perdía en su teléfono de vez en vez.

Sabía que Emilio notaba su cambio, sabía que Emilio le conocía como la palma de su mano y que no podía esconderle absolutamente todo; pero también sabía que por más que él quisiera, no podía contarle nada, y agradecía infinitamente que Emilio no preguntara nada, porque se conocía, sabía que si Emilio le cuestionaba la más mínima cosa, fuese lo que fuese, él le diría absolutamente todo lo que sabía, poniéndose en riesgo y potencialmente arriesgándolo a él, y era lo que menos quería; no quería que por un desliz de su increíblemente chismosa boca y su naturaleza confianzuda los dos estuvieran en un peligro que desconocían y que pudiera ser inminente.

La carcajada de Juan al festejar que habían terminado de armar el rompecabezas le sacó de su ensimismamiento, Emilio le miró con una sonrisa en la cara que correspondió inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien?– le preguntó el rizado, estirando su mano por encima de la mesa con la intención de sostener la suya, Joaquín asintió y correspondió el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Emilio, sintiendo una calidez recorrer desde la punta de sus dedos al nacimiento del cabello en su nuca, cómo si fuese la primera vez que se tocaban, Dios, estaba tan enamorado de él.

Juan tomó el teléfono de Emilio de la mesa, que Joaquín agradecía que no hubiera sonado en toda la mañana y en lo que parecía un repentino momento de lucidez les tomó una foto, dejándoles sorprendidos por la súbita acción del hombre; Emilio soltó a Joaquín para tomar el teléfono de las manos de su padre y apuntarlo hacia ellos para sacar una foto de los dos, Joaquín vio su sonrisa y admiración interrumpidas por el tono de su propio teléfono sonando en su bolsillo.

Emilio separó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar a Joaquín, el castaño sacó su celular del bolsillo y leyó el nombre de la comandante Rivera en el identificador.

—Perdón, tengo que contestar– dijo, mirando a Emilio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento —es de trabajo– explicó, el rizado solo alzó las cejas en respuesta y regresó su atención a su padre sin decir palabra —¿diga?– Joaquín contestó mientras caminaba hacia una zona del jardín que estaba despejada.

—Joaco– se escuchó la voz de Diego del otro lado de la línea —estás en altavoz– le dijo, Joaquín frunció el ceño aunque del otro lado no pudieran verlo —estamos Rivera y yo– explicó.

—¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Joaquín.

—Alguien contactó al perfil que te hicimos– Joaquín escuchó la voz de la jefa de Diego explicar, se quedó callado —no tenemos mucha información de ésta persona pero según los analistas puede ser quien estamos buscando– dijo, Joaquín enfocó su mirada en un punto cualquiera del jardín con la intención de concentrarse pero se sintió incomodo y no lo logró.

—¿Cómo saben eso los analistas?– preguntó en voz baja, por un momento la línea se quedó en silencio, escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unas voces inentendibles y murmullos.

—Puede que hayamos investigado eso de una forma poco ortodoxa– habló una chica, Joaquín no contestó, no reconocía la voz —soy Marissa, hola, Joaquín– dijo la chica, Joaquín soltó un suspiro.

—Hola, Marissa, oye, ¿a qué te refieres con formas poco ortodoxas?– preguntó, escuchó de nuevo murmullos y después la voz de la comandante Rivera.

—No te preocupes por eso, Joaquín, el punto a observar aquí es que el plan se pondrá en marcha mañana en la noche– Joaquín sintió una presión en el pecho que le impidió hablar por un segundo —no hay mucha información de ésta persona pero créeme cuando te digo que es muy seguro que sea él–

—¿Qué plan?– preguntó Joaquín, del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio —¿qué plan se pondrá en marcha?– preguntó de nuevo.

—Necesitamos que hagas acto de presencia, Joaquín– explicó Diego, Joaquín sintió el aire de sus pulmones salirse de su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza aún consciente de que no le veían.

—Diego– Joaquín murmuró, sintiéndose especialmente nervioso; la incertidumbre invadió de nuevo su cabeza formando una nube dentro de su mente que nubló por un momento su raciocinio —me dijiste que no era seguro que contactara– dijo, sin importarle que hubiese gente escuchando.

—Dije que era al azar, Joaquín, que no sabíamos si iba a contactar– dijo Diego por el teléfono, Joaquín se refregó el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y giró su cabeza para mirar a Emilio, que platicaba amenamente con su padre —pero ahora que lo hizo no podemos perder la oportunidad, Joaco, por favor– pidió.

—Deja ya de manipularme– murmuró, no pidiéndole, exigiéndoselo, la línea se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Joaquín miró con añoranza a Emilio, que volteó a verle y le sonrió, Joaquín intentó sonreírle de vuelta y se sorprendió cuando sintió su cuerpo negándose a sonreír, Emilio preguntó en silencio desde donde estaba sentado si se encontraba bien y Joaquín asintió con la cabeza; era más fácil mentirle cuando estaba parado a varios metros de él. 

—Joaquín– habló Rivera, el castaño regresó la atención al teléfono en su oído —nadie está manipulándote– aseguró la mujer —recuerda que vas a estar completamente protegido todo el tiempo– volvió a asegurar, Joaquín cerró los ojos con pesar.

En sus oídos entraban las voces de Rivera y de Diego hablando sobre puntos tácticos y sobre su seguridad, pero Joaquín no estaba procesando la información que le daban; su cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos que en ese momento eran más importantes, pensaba en Emilio, en el tiempo que tenían juntos y cómo en todos esos años jamás le había ocultado tantas cosas como lo hacía en esos momentos, en todas los días que había pasado junto a él y en todas las adversidades que juntos habían atravesado y vencido, deseó entonces poder contarle todo, poder decirle todo lo que sabía, poder hacerle saber que estaba aterrado, que tenía miedo, que se sentía inseguro, deseó poder hablarle del plan, de lo que Rivera y Diego, e incluso su propio jefe le habían pedido hacer, deseó tener la fuerza de mandar el acuerdo de confidencialidad, la sensibilidad del caso y su valor ético a la mierda y contarle todo a Emilio, porque Emilio siempre sabía qué hacer para que él se sintiera mejor, porque a pesar de que Emilio no siempre resolvía los problemas, siempre sabía cómo evitar que se sintiera mal.

Y cómo no podía decirle nada de eso a su novio, recurrió a alguien o algo que nunca contestaba, que no sabía si le escuchaba o no y que no quería saber si lo hacía; en ese momento le pidió a Dios fuerza para poder continuar con ese horrible plan al que había accedido, y que todo terminara rápido, que todo se detuviera.

—¿Entendiste?– preguntó la comandante Rivera a través del teléfono, Joaquín salió de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos repasar todo mañana en la comisaría?– preguntó sin esperar respuesta —y, por favor, por todo lo sagrado, no me vayan a dejar solo– pidió, colgando la llamada antes de que pudieran contestar algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya solo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo!
> 
> muchas gracias todxs por leer, votar y comentar, créanme que leo toooodo lo que ponen jaja
> 
> nos pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	19. (sorpresa)

**Lunes, 7:32 a.m.**

—Buen día, Sofi– dijo Joaquín en un murmuro apenas audible, la mujer desde la recepción le volteó a ver y se extraño de que ese día el chico no tuviera la sonrisa en el rostro que le caracterizaba.

—Buenos días, Joaquín– contestó, mirando como el castaño se dirigía directamente al ascensor —¿Joaquín?– le llamó, Joaquín volteó a verla, deteniendo su paso —el comandante Valdés pidió verte en su oficina– le dijo, Joaquín asintió con la cabeza y reanudó su recorrido hacia el aparato.

El trayecto en el elevador se le antojó lento y un poco mareante, sabía qué era ese día, sabía lo que iba a suceder y definitivamente no le gustaba, no se sentía ni un poco seguro.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y Joaquín caminó directamente a la oficina del comandante, cuando tocó la puerta quien le abrió no fue el comandante, sino Diego.

—Buenos días, Joaco– le saludó, Joaquín se quedó en silencio en el umbral, mirando hacia dentro; en la oficina además de Diego está el comandante Valdés, que se puso de pie de su silla detrás del escritorio y la comandante Rivera, y los tres parecían estarle esperando.

Diego se hizo a un lado en la entrada para permitirle pasar, Joaquín se sintió observado, y no era para menos, si los tres pares de ojos que se hallaban en esa habitación le miraban a él. 

El comandante Valdés hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, la otra la ocupaba Rivera y Diego se quedó de pie entre los dos, el comandante Valdés no volvió a sentarse.

—Bueno, Joaquín, sobre esta noche– comenzó la comandante Rivera luego de que el comandante Valdés le hiciera un gesto con los dedos de su mano, Joaquín la miró sin decir palabra —la cita esta concordada para las nueve de la noche– explicó Joaquín no separaba la mirada de ella —pero vamos a tratar de repasar todos los puntos y preparar la estrategia desde temprano, así que hoy después de mediodía vas a quedarte en homicidios con nosotros– dijo la mujer, Joaquín frunció el ceño y miró a su jefe.

—Alguien va a cubrirte en evidencias, no te preocupes por ello– le dijo, desechando rápidamente el tema con una negación con la cabeza, Joaquín lo observó y le vio un poco nervioso, soltó un suspiro y bajó su mirada a sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo —ahora lo mejor es que te vayas a organizar tu oficina para la persona que va a reemplazarte y después acudas con Rivera y con Diego, para que te digan más sobre esta noche– dijo el hombre, Joaquín se quedó sentado en la silla tratando de procesar todo lo que le habían dicho, que si bien no había sido mucho, era más que suficiente.

Cuando notó que los ajenos a la oficina estaban saliendo, se levantó con extrema premura y amagó salir de la habitación.

—¿Joaquín?– le llamó su jefe, él dirigió su mirada hacia él, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el silencio inundó la oficina.

—¿Pasa algo, comandante?– el hombre rodeó el escritorio y quedó frente a él, Joaquín le vio levantar los brazos y después colocar las manos en sus hombros.

—Sé que estos no son métodos convencionales, hijo– le dijo en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos, Joaquín asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada —sé también que no es la mejor manera de manejar un caso y que no es el mejor plan que se les pudo haber ocurrido pero también sé que Rivera y su equipo están desesperados, Joaquín– explicó, Joaquín suspiró y entre el suspiro dijo "lo sé", ni siquiera asegurándose de que su jefe lo escuchara —me consta, lo he visto, y también sé lo que es estar desesperado, hay muchos cuerpos, hay mucha presión, hay mucha incertidumbre, lo que también sé es que tu les ayudarás, extrañamente dependen mucho de ti– le dijo, Joaquín no dijo palabra, le miró a los ojos y el hombre desvió su mirada de la suya, le tomó de los hombros y le envolvió en un abrazo paternal que Joaquín internamente agradeció, nunca había sentido un abrazo así.

Salió de la oficina casi corriendo hacia su propia oficina, cerrando la puerta de golpe una vez entrando y dejándose caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Pasó los ojos por el montón de papeles en la superficie de madera y en su mente repasó todo lo que tenía que ordenar antes de que dieran las doce, momentos después se encontró abrumado con la mirada fija en la pared frente a él, pensando en todo el miedo que sentía debido a lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

**Lunes, 10:27 a.m.**

Las manos de Joaquín estaban temblando, no podía sostener un bolígrafo o un papel sin que su mano se volviera loca. Sentía el cuerpo lleno de incertidumbre, de temores, de inseguridades, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento y que su corazón iba a salir corriendo de su pecho y le iba a dejar vacío y postrado en esa silla en la que estaba sentado.

Quería irse, quería salir corriendo de ese edificio hacia su casa y acurrucarse en los brazos de Emilio que eran toda protección, cariño y cuidado; quería tener la fuerza de levantarse y enfrentar a sus superiores para decirles que no quería hacerlo, que no quería salir esa noche, que no quería quedar con ningún sospechoso, que no se quería arriesgar, y mierda, lo hubiera hecho, pero la cita era esa noche, y si no lo hizo días antes, si no lo hizo cuando se lo pidieron, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Y justo, como evocación, su teléfono vibró encima del escritorio, emitiendo un sonido mullido en la madera, lo tomó sin cuidado y encendió la pantalla, era un mensaje de Emilio, desbloqueó el aparato y entró a la conversación con su novio.

_"Amor, más tarde iré a una junta algo cerca de la comisaría, ¿quieres comer juntos cuando termine?"_

Joaquín suspiró, deseaba con toda su alma decirle que sí, quería que él llegara por él, subirse al coche y pedirle que manejara lejos, a un lugar donde nadie les encontrara, que aceptaba esa propuesta que le había hecho hacía años y que no dudaba en repetir cada que podía, que aceptaba dejar de trabajar como policía, que aceptaba quedarse con él todo el tiempo, que aceptaba todo lo que él quisiera con tal de no salir esa noche a la calle a un encuentro con alguien que seguramente mataba hombres que lucían como él.

Pero sólo se quedó en deseos.

_"Lo siento, mi vida, tengo mucho trabajo hoy"_

Casi al instante Emilio contestó.

_"Está bien, chiquito, te veo en la noche, te amo"_

Joaquín volvió a bloquear su teléfono y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio, regresando la vista al mismo punto en la pared que le había robado la atención horas antes; esperando que la pintura blanca desgastada le diera las respuestas todas las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza.

**Lunes, 12:05 p.m.**

Joaquín entró sin tocar a la oficina de la comandante Rivera, dentro, las pocas horas desde que comenzó su jornada se le habían pasado con extrema lentitud, las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que comenzó su jornada le hicieron pensar en mil maneras de escapar, otras cuantas de mandar todo a la mierda y en unas pocas de defenderse si el monstruo con el que le iban a hacer encontrarse quería pasarse de listo, o peor, serlo.

Dentro de la oficina de la mujer se encontraba una gran mesa circular donde había papeles regados, fotografías y carpetas, rodeada por varias sillas, la mayoría ocupadas por cajas de cartón, en una de las paredes también había fotografías y papeles pegados con cinta adhesiva y notas cuadradas de colores pegadas encima; la comandante, su mejor amigo, y una de los oficiales que trabajaban el caso estaban sentados al rededor del escritorio de Rivera, hablando a murmullos, cada uno sosteniendo partes de uno o distintos expedientes.

Cuando Joaquín entró, las tres personas dentro de la oficina voltearon a verle de forma casi sincronizada, un detalle que a Joaquín definitivamente no le gustó y que justo como esa mañana, le hizo sentir observado e incluso le generó nauseas.

—Joaquín, entra, entra– le dijo casi con efusividad la mujer, Joaquín obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí, miró a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie para tomar una de las sillas que rodeaban la gran mesa y acomodarla entre las dos que se hallaban frente al escritorio, se acercó a paso lento e inseguro y se sentó —justo estamos repasando la estrategia de seguridad, la cita será en un parque cerca del centro de Coyoacán y necesitamos revisar los puntos de entrada y salida– comentó, Joaquín miró en su rostro un gesto mal escondido de felicidad, algo le hacía sentirse feliz; quiso compartir ese sentimiento con ella pero no pudo.

—En un rato vienen Marissa y su equipo para darnos los detalles de lo que vas a tener que decir y lo que vas a tener que hacer en caso de que el sospechoso quiera interactuar contigo o que te veas obligado a hacerlo– le dijo Diego, Joaquín quiso protestar pero su garganta se quejó, recordó que no había dicho palabra en horas, aclaró su garganta.

—No quiero tener que interactuar con él, Diego, no quiero siquiera estar cerca de él– se quejó, miró a su mejor amigo sonreír ante su protesta y sintió en su cuerpo además de todos los otros sentimientos, impotencia. —¿te estás burlando?– preguntó, tratando de calmar su voz y moderar su tono, Diego le miró.

—No, Joaquín, no me estoy burlando– le dijo Diego, sin mirarlo, Joaquín soltó el aire de su pecho en lo que parecía más un bufido y se levantó —¿a dónde vas?– preguntó Diego, con un tono distinto.

—A esperar a otro lado, sólo– soltó, movió la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, el ambiente se tornó pesado y tenso, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, Diego le alcanzó en segundos —¿qué?– le dijo, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo, su mejor amigo se acercó.

—Perdón, Joaco– espetó Diego —sé lo nervioso que debes estar, no me medí, perdóname– pidió, Joaquín buscó su mirada.

—No estoy nervioso, Diego– explicó Joaquín —estoy que me cago de miedo– le dijo, Diego le miró sorprendido —ponte en mi lugar, por favor– pidió, perdiendo la modulación de su voz, sonando en efecto asustado —fíjate lo que me están pidiendo hacer, ¡me van poner sólo en una jaula con un tigre hambriento!– se quejó —nunca he estado seguro de hacer esto– Diego no se sentía con el ánimo de responder —y si tú, Diego– escupió, señalándole con acusación —si tú que se supone que eres mi mejor amigo no estás apoyándome ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿feliz? carajo, Diego, te quiero plantar un madrazo– le dijo, refregándose el rostro con las manos. Su mejor amigo se acercó a él y justo como esa mañana lo había hecho su padre, le tomó de los hombros y le abrazó.

—Perdón– fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Estoy aterrado– murmuró Joaquín, aún envuelto en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Yo también– le contestó Diego —pero infortunadamente es la única opción que nos queda, lo sabes ¿verdad?– le preguntó, Joaquín se separó del abrazo y le miró, Diego vio que los ojos de Joaquín estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas —te prometo que vas a estar de lo más protegido, hermano– aseguró Diego —¿quieres venir a revisar el plan de seguridad?– le preguntó, tomando el rostro de Joaquín con las manos, Joaquín asintió, tragándose las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde esa mañana, y juntos entraron de vuelta a la oficina.

**Lunes, 5:41 p.m.**

Llevaban horas metidos en la oficina de Rivera, repasando una y otra vez los distintos planes que el equipo había organizado, Joaquín se sentía mareado y abrumado con tanta información siendo empujada dentro de su cabeza, no habían parado ni para comer, pero aún así Joaquín pudo darse una escapada para llamar a Emilio; con el único deseo de poder escuchar su voz hablándole de cualquier nimiedad para así calmar sus nervios y todos sus miedos.

Miró sus manos, se había calmado un poco, pasó la mirada de ellas a Diego, a su lado, que discutía con su jefa sobre una táctica que se le había ocurrido; se habían movido a la mesa grande, pues habían llegado Marissa y el equipo de ciencias tecnológicas y todos miraban a Diego con atención, mientras tanto Joaquín miró hacia la esquina de la oficina, donde uno de los oficiales que venía con Marissa dejó una maleta mediana dónde según la chica estaba guardado el atuendo que debía usar esa noche; él incluso había preguntado por qué no le pidieron llevar un poco de su propia ropa, todos dentro de la habitación insistieron en que era mejor que usara algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su propio estilo.

Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de situaciones que le generaban una incertidumbre más grande que el mismo mundo.

**Lunes, 8:28 p.m.**

Joaquín se sentía fuera de sí mismo, se sentía desasociado de su misma persona, se sentía incomodo en el atuendo que portaba y hasta en su misma piel.

Veía que Diego hablaba sin embargo no lo escuchaba, todo lo que inundaba su sentido del oído era la música que salía de las bocinas del auto de Rivera, que habían utilizado para llegar al punto de encuentro, miraba por encima del tablero el camino y las calles que Diego tomaba para llegar al parque y por cada metro que se acercaban a su destino Joaquín sentía que su aire se le escapaba, las alarmas de su cuerpo se disparaban y su cordura se hacía cada vez más inexistente.

Diego estacionó el coche, Joaquín cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando la voz de Emilio, a quien le llamó de nuevo antes de salir de la comisaría, fue una llamada corta y no le gustó que su novio le colgara, pero recordó su voz diciéndole que le amaba; en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba para tener un poco de calma en él.

—Recuerda que todo está lleno de nuestros oficiales, Joaco, no estás solo– la voz de Diego le sacó de su cabeza, Joaquín le miró y asintió —todos y cada uno de ellos están alertas, no te va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro– le dijo, Joaquín vio en los ojos de Diego todo menos seguridad; estaba seguro de que el también estaba aterrado, nervioso y un tanto desubicado.

Joaquín salió del coche, dejando a Diego solo en el interior, cruzó la calle y entró al parque, intentó disimular la búsqueda que su mirada hacía por caras conocidas pero aparentemente los oficiales estaban tan bien colocados en sus puestos que no pudo ver a uno solo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de lona que llevaba puesta y llegó con paso cauteloso a la banca del parque en la que el equipo les dijo que tendría que esperar a su "cita", se sentó y soltó un suspiro, tratando de encontrar en su cerebro una cosa que le distrajera de todas esas negativas sensaciones que inundaban su pecho y su piel mientras esperaba.

El parque estaba oscuro, todo estaba mal iluminado por las luces mercuriales de las lámparas altas, sentía frío pero sabía que era su mente jugando con él, estaba abrigado, quiso confiar en que todo saldría bien, quiso confiar en que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y que todo iba a funcionar como se suponía.

**Lunes, 9:03 p.m.**

Joaquín comenzó a sentirse nervioso, su pierna no dejaba de moverse de arriba hacia abajo, su respiración estaba entre cortada, se sentía tan cansado que parecía que había corrido un maratón de diez kilómetros, miró de nuevo hacia la entrada del parque, no veía a nadie, había visto hacía un rato a varios oficiales vestidos de civil hacer un rondín pero ya no los veía, no los ubicaba, se sentía solo, al mismo tiempo se sentía observado, se sentía mal, tenía nauseas, un horrible dolor de cabeza, y la sensación de que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se iba a apagar.

Miró su reloj, el sospechoso debía haber llegado o estar a punto de hacerlo, miró de nuevo hacia la entrada del parque y su cuerpo se congeló, una figura no conocida estaba caminando hacia su dirección, no podía distinguir ninguno de sus rasgos pero distinguió que era un hombre, maldijo que Rivera y Diego no planearan poner extra iluminación en el parque.

Por impulso se puso de pie y hasta aclaró su garganta, sentía sus manos frías y sudorosas y sus piernas estaban a dos segundos de flanquear, estaba seguro de que en cualquier instante se iba a poner a temblar y saldría corriendo de ahí; maldijo ser tan cobarde.

El hombre de la entrada se detuvo a la mitad del camino y Joaquín le vio buscar a alguien con la cabeza, al parecer aún no lo veía, y fue mejor para Joaquín, pues su miedo fue más fuerte que él y le invadió por completo el cuerpo y la cabeza y caminó con sutileza hacia una de las jardineras del parque para esconderse detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes que encontró; a la mierda esa misión, a la mierda todo, no quería que lo viera, no quería que le mirara, no quería que le hiciera todo lo que les hizo a los demás chicos.

Se asomó por un lado del tronco y miró que el hombre caminó hacia dentro del parque con las manos en los bolsillos de su cabeza, Joaquín observó que se acercaba a una de las lámparas que iluminaban el parque y se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, tenía que verle la cara.

En efecto el hombre pasó por una de las luces que hizo que su rostro se iluminara y Joaquín sintió que todo el aire de su pecho se salía desbocado, su corazón comenzó a golpearle por todos lados, su mente se nubló, sus ojos incluso se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le iba a los pies.

¿Que hacía Emilio ahí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡penúltimo capítulo!
> 
> muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus votos y sus lecturas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen; ¿les deshice sus teorías?
> 
> nos pueden seguir en twitter @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	20. (inesperado)

**Inverosímil**

Joaquín no se pudo mover, se quedó casi aferrado al tronco del árbol tras el cual estaba oculto, cerró los ojos de nuevo e incluso intentó poner su cabeza en blanco; no podía ser él, ¿o si? ¿qué estaba su novio haciendo ahí?

Millones de cuestiones y preguntas inundaron su cabeza en pocos segundos; ¿lo había rastreado? no, había dejado su teléfono en la comisaría, ¿lo había seguido? no, Emilio nunca fue de esa clase de persona, ¿había ido a distraerse un rato? ¿habría ido a ver a alguien ahí? ¿a quién? ese parque no era el único parque en toda la ciudad.

La probabilidad de que el hecho de que Emilio estuviese ahí fuese debido a una coincidencia era nula, incluso el cerebro asustado, confundido, nervioso y enamorado de Joaquín lo sabía; habían dicho que si a la cita en ese parque justo porque era menos concurrido, era el escenario perfecto para que un asesino se encontrara con una víctima.

Pero Emilio no podía ser el sospechoso, ¿o si?

El cerebro de Joaquín le enviaba señales contradictorias, tal vez Emilio tenía otra razón para ir ahí, tal vez, simplemente era una gran coincidencia.

Joaquín abrió los ojos y se asomó de nuevo por el mismo lado del grueso tronco del árbol, Emilio caminaba directamente hacia la banca en dónde se suponía que el sospechoso y Joaquín iban a encontrarse.

No podía ser, ¿cómo carajos sabía Emilio? ¿sería otra coincidencia que de todas las bancas que alojaba el parque se dirigiese exacta y específicamente a esa?

Joaquín le miró sentarse, con la cercanía y la visibilidad que tenía de la banca confirmó lo menos esperado, confirmó lo que no quería saber: que era él; esos rizos por los que Joaquín a diario pasaba sus dedos, su perfil que Joaquín admiraba cada noche al irse a dormir, incluso la postura que para Joaquín era tan característica de Emilio eran para él imposibles de no identificar, le miró sacar las manos de los bolsillos, entonces otro salto le invadió el pecho y el centro del estómago; Emilio estaba usando guantes, negros, parecían de cuero. Una prenda que Joaquín jamás había visto a Emilio usar, y que era completamente innecesaria en ese clima.

Los ojos de Joaquín comenzaron a inundarse, se recargó en silencio al tronco, su garganta ardía y se sentía mareado. Cerró de nuevo los ojos aferrándose más fuerte a ese árbol deseando despertar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese un mal sueño que tuviera que consultar con algún psicólogo de lo loco que era, porque eso era, era una locura soñar que su novio era un asesino; pero eso no era una novela, no era un cuento, ni una película, ni un sueño, era real, era completamente real. Emilio estaba ahí, sentado en una banca de un parque vacío, y Joaquín no sabía si podía soportarlo.

Se escuchó un ruido mudo y metálico cerca de ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, Joaquín asomó la cabeza de nuevo por un lado del árbol y vio a Emilio puesto de pie, con las manos bien juntas al cuerpo, mirando con cautela en dirección a dónde se había escuchado el ruido.

Joaquín se encogió detrás del árbol cuando Emilio giró la cabeza en su dirección, trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible para que no le viera; no sabía porqué lo hacía, el instinto le había invadido el cuerpo y en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era esconderse y esperar.

Por un momento Joaquín sintió miedo de que los oficiales que habían ido con ellos salieran en cualquier instante y abatieran a Emilio, sintió pavor de solo pensar que pudieran hacerle daño, quiso tener encima su teléfono para llamarle y decirle a Emilio que saliera de ahí, que se encontrara con él en casa, y maldijo no llevarlo, pero extrañamente, no había movimiento.

Entonces, como lo temía, se escuchó un grito sin forma, Joaquín miró el cuerpo de Emilio que aún le daba la espalda ponerse alerta, Joaquín sintió sus manos comenzar a sudar y todo en lo que podía pensar era en gritarle a Emilio que saliera de ahí cuánto antes, quería salir de su escondite y gritar que pararan todo, que sólo era su novio, que no era el sospechoso, que era una enorme coincidencia que Emilio llegara a esa hora exacta a esa exacta locación que sólo conocía la gente que estaba ahí en ese momento y el sospechoso con quien habían hecho contacto días antes; que no se confundieran, que no le hicieran daño.

Emilio no volvió a sentarse en la banca; metió las manos de vuelta a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, volvió a pasar la mirada por el rededor y caminó por donde antes lo había hecho para dirigirse a la salida, Joaquín se incorporó detrás del árbol y le vio caminar con cautela, le vio mirar para todos lados, le vio incluso encorvarse en si mismo como si no quisiera ser visto, entonces se rompió.

Las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas y tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano para que sus sollozos no revelaran su escondite, temía demasiado que todos sus pensamientos negativos sobre su novio fueran ciertos; y es que era demasiada coincidencia que Emilio estuviera ahí justo a esa hora, justo en ese lugar, justo en esa banca que ahora le parecía maldita.

Joaquín se refregó la cara con el dorso de una mano y entonces algo captó su atención y detuvo sus sollozos inconscientemente; varios oficiales se estaban acercando a Emilio por la espalda y uno de sus lados.

Todo lo que su cabeza tenía dentro se conformaba de una necesidad casi inverosímil de gritarle a Emilio que corriera, que saliera de ahí, de gritarle a todos que se detuvieran, de ponerse entre el cuerpo de Emilio y todos sus colegas, sin importarle que estuviesen armados, que Emilio lo viera y tuviera miedo de regresar a casa, que Diego viera a Emilio y lo hiciera arrestar, pero su cuerpo no respondió, se quedó ahí, detrás de un árbol como el cobarde que era, viendo todo desde unos metros atrás.

Notó como Emilio se dio cuenta de que estaban por rodearle y le vio comenzar a correr y esa acción, de alguna forma extraña y casi contundente, le confirmó su sospecha; si Emilio estuviera ahí por coincidencia, no correría ¿o si?

Joaquín escuchó el grito de uno de los oficiales ordenándole a Emilio que se detuviera sin saber que era él, se alejó del árbol y salió de la jardinera separando la vista de la situación por un momento para mantener el equilibro, el justo momento en el que el silencio del parque y la tensión en su cuerpo se vieron rotos por un disparo.

Se cubrió entonces la boca con las dos manos para no gritar mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo de Emilio por todos lados, encogió los ojos debido a la dificultad que le generaba la oscuridad del parque para ver, aguantándose las ganas de correr hacia la salida y asegurarse de que nada malo le hubiese pasado, asegurarse de que solo haya sido un disparo al aire, pero no lo vio.

Emilio no estaba por ninguna parte.

Sus pies le llevaron en automático a la banca en la que anteriormente Emilio se había sentado mientras su cuerpo intentaba recobrar la compostura y recuperar el aliento y antes de que pudiera sentarse también, unos pasos y una voz le sacaron un poco de su trance.

—¡Joaquín!– el castaño giró la cabeza en dirección en la que se escuchó la voz y vio a Diego corriendo hacia él, volvió a voltear hacia la salida del parque por la que se había ido Emilio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de calmarse y vio que algunos oficiales se habían quedado ahí, por detrás de los árboles que rodeaban el parque vio a algunos que corrían buscando a Emilio —Joaco– le volvió a llamar, Joaquín volteó y Diego se arrojó encima de él para abrazarle —¿estás bien?– le preguntó, Joaquín asintió sin corresponder el abrazo de su amigo, éste se separó de él y Joaquín le vio acercar un radio a su boca —Joaquín está bien, ¿alguien me puede decir la situación con el sospechoso?– preguntó Diego, sentándose en la banca. Joaquín le imitó, un ruido estático se escuchó en la bocina del radio.

—Lo perdimos, compañero– respondieron del otro lado, Diego cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Necesito que quienes lo rodearon me confirmen si vieron algún rasgo de él que pueda sernos de ayuda para identificarle en las cámaras de seguridad– habló Diego a través del aparato, sin mirar a Joaquín, que se había puesto una mano en el pecho, rogándole a Dios que dijeran que no. De nuevo el sonido estático salió del receptor.

—Nadie le vio la cara, sólo sabemos que mide aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, tal vez uno ochenta– Joaquín sintió el aire volver a circular por su organismo y miró a Diego refregarse la cara con cierta frustración.

—Eso no nos sirve de nada, por favor regresen a la comisaría necesitamos avisarle a la comandante Rivera– espetó Diego en tono duro y rasposo por el emisor de su radio —¿le dispararon?– preguntó a través del aparato.

—No sabemos si está herido, compañero, pero un arma fue accionada– contestó una voz distinta, Diego subió una mano a su cabeza y apretó una porción de su cabello en un puño.

—Por favor no se olviden de buscar el casquillo y la bala– escupió, Joaquín se quedó pensando en ello por un segundo —es evidencia– dijo con las palabras marcadas y después Joaquín le vio apagar el aparato —son unos pinches inútiles– soltó, Joaquín asintió lentamente con la cabeza, por dentro aliviado y agradecido de que lo fueran —Joaco, ¿lo viste?– preguntó, Joaquín volteó a verle a los ojos y trató de disimular su rostro confundido, ¿qué no estaba él en el coche justo al cruzar la calle mirando la escena? ¿por qué no le recriminaba por esconderse? —¿le viste la cara?– repitió.

Joaquín se quedó callado por un momento; su respuesta cambiaría el rumbo de su vida por completo, lo sabía, y también sabía, que si decía que no, ponía en riesgo la carrera de su mejor amigo, la de Rivera, la del comandante Valdés y muy probablemente también la suya, pero también sabía que si delataba a Emilio perdería para siempre a la única persona que le quedaba en la vida, a la única que persona que le había amado después de su madre, a la única persona que le hacía sentir amado, protegido, bien.

Entonces, habiendo tomado una decisión, mirando directamente a los ojos de Diego, negó con la cabeza.

Otra mentira no le haría daño a nadie, ¿o si?

**Inconcebible**

El camino de vuelta a la comisaría fue silencioso, Diego miró todo el tiempo a la calle y Joaquín miró todo el tiempo por la ventana con cientos y cientos de preguntas, ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos y conflictos internos formándose en su mente, ni siquiera sabiendo por dónde comenzar a abordarlos.

¿A quién había estado amando todo este tiempo?

¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía?

¿Sabía siquiera que sus acciones estaban mal?

¿Estaba enfermo?

Tenía tantas cosas dentro de si que sabía que en cualquier instante explotaría, y en ese momento una explosión de emociones era lo que menos necesitaba.

Llegaron a la comisaría, entraron en silencio y de igual forma se dirigieron al departamento de homicidios con dirección a la oficina de la comandante Rivera.

—¡Salte!– escucharon por fuera de la oficina —¡y cuando sirvas para algo te atreves a volver!– Joaquín miró a Diego sin expresión, la puerta se abrió y uno de los oficiales que Joaquín reconoció del parque salió apresuradamente de la oficina, la comandante les vio en el umbral —pasen, por favor– dijo con tono serio, soltando un suspiro, Joaquín y Diego obedecieron y entraron a la habitación, Joaquín notó el semblante preocupado de la mujer, que estaba de pie tras el escritorio con los brazos en jarras.

—Comandante– comenzó a hablar Diego, la mujer levantó una mano para detenerlo, Joaquín miró a su amigo y le vio bajar la mirada al suelo.

—Ya se, Valdés, ya se todo lo que sucedió– dijo, Joaquín se removió en su silla, incómodo —Bondoni– le llamó, el miró a la mujer —¿estás seguro de que no notaste algo del hombre que lo pueda distinguir?– le preguntó, Joaquín se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, intentando calmar sus nervios, intentando hacer que sus manos dejaran de sudar y que su mente dejara de maquinar —¿podrías describirlo?– le preguntó, Joaquín alzó las cejas en sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta.

—Era delgado– murmuró —alto, tenía el cabello oscuro y liso– mintió —y usaba guantes negros en las manos– dijo, quitando la mirada del rostro de la comandante.

—¿Notaste algo más?– preguntó la mujer, Joaquín notó como hacía todo su esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia —¿te habló? ¿te vio?– Joaquín negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera vi su cara– le contestó en un susurró, Rivera se pasó las manos por el cabello y acercó su silla para sentarse.

—Está bien– asintió la mujer —hoy ayudaste mucho, vete a tu casa y nos vemos en dos días– le dijo, Joaquín le vio confundido, Rivera estaba por comentar otra cosa cuando un par de golpes en la madera de la puerta interrumpieron su acción. Los tres voltearon al umbral y vieron al comandante Valdés en el portal, el hombre entró a la oficina y se acercó a su hijo, colocó una mano en su hombro y después miró a Joaquín.

—¿Están bien?– les preguntó, los dos chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo —¿nos pueden dejar a solas?– les dijo apuntando con un dedo a la mujer, Diego miró a Joaquín y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que salieran, Joaquín se levantó de la silla —Joaquín, hijo– le llamó, el castaño le miró —tómate dos días– le dijo —hiciste mucho hoy– le dijo, Joaquín miró a la comandante Rivera y después a su jefe y asintió.

—Gracias– les dijo, y salió con mesura de la oficina, detrás de Diego

—¿Cómo es eso de que solo mandaste diez hombres al operativo?– alcanzó a escuchar Joaquín de la voz de su jefe mientras caminaban por el pasillo, volteó a ver a Diego alarmado para ver si había escuchado la pregunta que su padre le hizo a su jefa, y corroboró que no lo hizo.

Joaquín sintió muchas ganas de llorar; Diego le había dicho que iba a estar de lo más protegido, pero realmente solo habían ido diez hombres con ellos, entonces el que Emilio se hubiese podido escapar tan fácil, el que Joaquín los haya visto solamente una vez haciendo una sola ronda por el parque, el que ni siquiera hayan notado quien había ido o que él se había escondido cobró sentido. Todo estaba mal hecho.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?– preguntó Diego en voz baja mientras se dirigían al ascensor, Joaquín negó con la cabeza.

—Traigo mi coche– dijo en un murmuro, disimulando sus ganas de romperle la cara por mentirle, Diego asintió —iré a mi oficina por mis cosas y me iré– le comentó sin mirarle, juntos entraron al elevador y Diego presionó los dos botones, volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Joaquín notaba como Diego le miraba con confusión y al mismo tiempo sentía que sospechaba algo; Diego le conocía muy bien y en su coraje agradeció que no preguntara.

Cuando el elevador se abrió en el piso en el que se encontraba su oficina, Joaquín salió con premura y sin despedirse de Diego.

Entró a su oficina, que aún estaba iluminada y la abrió, parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán, respiró profundo y buscó la maleta donde había dejado su ropa, pensó en cambiarse pero sabía que no sería necesario, entonces volteó al escritorio.

La caja de evidencias del caso del Estrangulador estaba sobre el y estaba abierta.

Se quedó de pie mirando la caja de plástico, se debatió entre husmear un poco para observar si la bala o el casquillo estaban dentro; habían pasado casi dos horas desde lo ocurrido en el parque y sabía que el chico que le había cubierto no se había ido hace mucho, si no es que aún estaba en el edificio, no era improbable que alguno de los dos ya estuviera ahí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que los hubiesen encontrado o no, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, miró hacia la puerta entre cerrada y en un momento de impulso lo hizo, caminó hacia la caja y removió entre las bolsas de evidencia en búsqueda del proyectil o del casquillo.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando encontró las dos cosas en una bolsa pequeña de evidencia, se sorprendió por lo rápido que la habían clasificado, tomó la bolsa de plástico y se la llevó a la altura de la cara; la bala estaba manchada de sangre.

Miró para todos lados y metió aceleradamente la evidencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con miles de cosas en la cabeza se preguntó si habían ya tomado alguna muestra de sangre y se dedicó apresuradamente a revolver los papeles encima del escritorio buscando alguna orden de laboratorio entre ellos y se alegró entonces de no encontrar ninguna.

Trató de acomodar todo como lo había dejado, tomó la maleta con su uniforme dentro y salió de la oficina rogando no parecer ansioso.

Se metió en el ascensor y durante todo el trayecto hacia el primer piso se cubrió el rostro con las manos en desesperación; ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? si Emilio era en realidad un asesino, ¿por qué le estaba cubriendo? ¿por qué había mentido? ¿por qué había robado evidencia? sabía que todo eso le metería en un problema gigantesco si se llegara a saber; su carrera y definitivamente su vida iban a terminar: robar evidencia de un caso abierto era un delito federal y por su impulso de idiotez y por tratar de proteger a Emilio a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto esa noche iban a arrestarlo a él y también a Emilio.

Estaba jugando con fuego. Y le horrorizaba la posibilidad de quemarse.

¿Ahora él también era un criminal?

Al parecer si, y todo por Emilio.

**Inherente**

Joaquín abrió la puerta del departamento y se inquietó cuando lo encontró vacío y oscuro, encendió la luz de la sala y vio todo acomodado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lentamente soltó la maleta en el suelo y caminó hacia uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que le tranquilizara, pero con la casa vacía, la cabeza llena y Emilio sin llegar no podía.

Se sentó con parsimonia y recargó cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, entonces, con el cuerpo comenzando a relajarse comenzó a llorar.

¿Con quién había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Todo lo que Emilio decía sentir por el era tan mentira como la vida que llevaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado haciéndolo? ¿Qué iba a hacer él si llegaba Emilio? ¿Qué iba a hacer él si no llegaba? ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado a cometer tales atrocidades? ¿Le haría daño en un futuro a él también?

Comenzó a pensar entre los espasmos de su cuerpo en todo lo que sabía del caso, de las víctimas, de los detalles de los homicidios y todo en su cabeza fue cobrando sentido; poco a poco fue relacionando cada una de las víctimas con los comportamientos tanto extraños como erráticos de su novio y lo que más le dolió de todo no fue que Emilio le hubiera quitado la vida a más de quince personas; si no que cabía la posibilidad de que con ellos también hiciera las mismas cosas en la cama que hacía con él.

Se sentía ahogarse, sentía que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, no sabía si Emilio volvería, no sabía si él quería que Emilio volviera, no sabía que haría cuando regresara si es que lo hacía, no estaba seguro de querer verlo, pero dentro de sí, en lo más profundo de su ser, rogaba por verlo cruzar el umbral y que se quedara con él.

Rogaba y rezaba que Emilio volviera, porque Emilio era la única persona en todo el mundo, en toda la existencia que le amaba, porque le necesitaba con todas su fuerzas, porque sentía que sin él no era él, que sin Emilio no podría ser Joaquín, porque era la persona que más le había ayudado desde que se quedó solo, porque era el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, su único amor, el mejor regalo que le dio la vida, era su confidente, era su dueño y su salvación, era suyo y era todo para él, porque después de tantos años con él no sabía estar solo, no quería estar solo; no sabía si algún día lo perdonaría, solo no quería que se fuera.

Porque le amaba, a pesar de lo que había descubierto esa noche le amaba, tanto que dolía, tanto que estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo con tal de que nunca se fuera de su lado.

Estaba tan confundido, estaba tan destrozado, estaba tan aterrado que no soportó más y desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, por medio de su garganta, comenzó a soltar gritos desgarradores combinados con sollozos sin siquiera molestarse por cubrir su boca esta vez; sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo iba relajándose con el llanto pero los gritos que salían sin control de su boca no disminuían, sus manos apretaban fuerte la tela de su ropa y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas pesadas de dolor, de angustia, de preocupación, de miedo, de incertidumbre, de un amor tan grande que estaba a punto de tirar a la basura sus ideales, su carrera y su vida por el.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Joaquín se fue relajando y su llanto cesó, lo único en su cuerpo que delataba que había estado llorando era la hinchazón que se había comenzado a formar al rededor de sus ojos, y con la necesaria comodidad del silencio se quedó dormido en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, dejando a su cuerpo descansar después de horas, dejando a su mente en blanco por primera vez en días.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo abrir los ojos un tanto sobresaltado, cuando miró hacia el umbral vio a Emilio, de pie, mirándole, vestido con la misma chaqueta, esta vez sin guantes en las manos, usando una de sus manos para sostener su bícep.

Joaquín se levantó, Emilio no se movía, Joaquín no estaba seguro de si su novio sabía que él sabía la verdad, fue entonces cuando notó que la mano de Emilio estaba manchada de sangre.

—¿Te hirieron?– le preguntó, levantándose rápidamente del sofá y caminando hacia Emilio, que se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar. Joaquín se acercó a él y con precaución tomó la mano que cubría su brazo y le incitó a quitarla, revisando la herida.

—¿Qué haces vestido así?– le preguntó Emilio con la voz ronca, Joaquín le miró a los ojos con confusión y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, regresando la mirada al brazo del rizado.

—¿Por qué no llegabas?– preguntó Joaquín, tomando a Emilio del hombro contrario para guiarlo al sofá con la intención de que se sentara, Emilio le miró, Joaquín entonces soltó un suspiro; no sabía.

¿Cómo empezar a decirle todo? ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había visto? ¿Todo lo que conocía?

Se sentó a su lado para ayudar a su novio a quitarse la chaqueta manchada de sangre, quedándose con una playera de manga corta encima, con cuidado levantó la manga y volvió a revisar la herida, solo era un rozón.

—Ven, vamos a curarte– le dijo, Emilio obedeció y juntos se dirigieron al baño, Emilio se sentó en el inodoro cerrado y Joaquín comenzó a revolver en el gabinete del baño donde guardaban el botiquín.

—Joaco– le llamó Emilio, Joaquín respondió con un ruido —¿por qué estás vestido así?– le preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín interrumpió su búsqueda y le miró a los ojos, entonces Emilio le vio llevarse una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar de el una bolsa pequeña con una bala manchada de sangre y un casquillo percutido dentro y extendérsela, Emilio la tomó. El silenció inundó el baño.

Joaquín reanudó su búsqueda del botiquín y cuando lo encontró comenzó a empapar una bola de algodón en un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida de Emilio.

—¿Qué sabes?– preguntó Emilio en un murmullo, Joaquín le miró hacer un gesto de dolor mientras él le pasaba el algodón mojado en la piel abierta de su brazo.

—Quiero creer que lo sé todo– murmuró, Emilio soltó un suspiro, Joaquín tiró al basurero el algodón empapado en sangre y tomó otro para repetir la limpieza. El rizado amagó comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Joaquín —¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?– preguntó, Emilio le miró confundido, cuestionándole con la mirada la naturaleza de su pregunta, Joaquín notó el desconcierto en la mirada de su novio —te vi salir del parque hace unas tres horas ¿por qué tardaste en llegar?– se explicó con la voz baja, Emilio le miró con el rostro inundado de sorpresa y perplejidad.

—¿Estabas ahí?– le preguntó alzando la voz, Joaquín asintió con calma sin quitar la vista y las manos de la herida de Emilio, que no dejaba de verle —¿me viste?– preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín notó en la voz de su novio un atisbo de un sentimiento que jamás pensó que Emilio sentiría; miedo.

—La cita era conmigo– contestó Joaquín, Emilio se puso de pie súbitamente, provocando que Joaquín diera un paso hacia atrás y que su herida rozara con los nudillos del castaño, lastimándole.

Entonces Joaquín pasó los siguientes veinte minutos después de calmar a Emilio sentado en el suelo del baño frente al rizado, acomodado de nueva cuenta en el inodoro contándole sobre todo; contándole sobre el caso, contándole sobre cómo se dieron cuenta del parecido que tenía con las víctimas, cómo gente externa le manipuló para que aceptara fungir como carnada para el asesino y le crearon un perfil falso, le contó todo lo que había rondado su cabeza por lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, por fin liberándose de todo lo que había guardado por días, contándole hasta el más mínimo detalle que podía recordar, deshaciéndose de toda esa carga que se había puesto sobre sí mismo desde un inicio, sintiendo sus hombros más ligeros, su cuerpo más relajado, su mente más tranquila.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho todo esto?– preguntó Emilio en voz baja, Joaquín se acercó a él y recargó su barbilla en una de las piernas de Emilio sin dejar de mirarle.

—Todo era confidencial, amor, es un caso muy delicado– le dijo, Emilio asintió.

—Te tengo que explicar– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín siseó, haciéndolo callar.

—Te tengo que curar antes– susurró, el rizado le miró atónito, Joaquín se apoyó en la pierna de Emilio para ponerse de pie y continuó con su faena para curarle la herida.

—¿Después de todo esto me estás cuidando?– le preguntó en un susurró, Joaquín sonrió sin ganas.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, ¿cómo no te voy a cuidar?– contestó, Emilio no respondió, Joaquín colocó toda su atención en terminar de atender el brazo de Emilio.

Una vez terminó, desechó todo en la basura y miró a su novio, que miraba al suelo, Joaquín se puso en cuclillas para verle la cara y notó que estaba llorando.

Inmediatamente lo abrazó por el cuello, rodeándole con cariño, siseándole en el oído para tratar de calmarle. Emilio correspondió el abrazo apretándole la cintura con los brazos, acercándole a su cuerpo, sollozando en su hombro.

—Te tengo que explicar todo– le murmuró entre sollozos, Joaquín asintió con la cabeza mientras le confortaba con una mano paseando en su espalda.

—¿Por qué no tratas de calmarte antes, amor?– sugirió Joaquín sin deshacer el agarre de su cuello, Emilio asintió lentamente aún aferrado a su cintura.

—Pregúntame lo que tu quieras, Joaquín, por favor– pidió Emilio en voz baja, Joaquín se separó un poco de su cuerpo para tomarle el rostro con las manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos pulgares, Emilio sorbió por la nariz y soltó un suspiro que se combinó con un sollozo. Joaquín no pudo soportar ver a Emilio sufrir así, así que se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los del rizado. Sintió a su novio dar un salto nervioso al sentir el contacto e inmediatamente después correspondió el roce.

Se besaron lentamente entre lágrimas de Emilio, temblores de su cuerpo e incertidumbre de parte de ambos.

—Solo tengo una pregunta– murmuró Joaquín con los labios aún unidos a los de Emilio —y es muy difícil– le advirtió, Emilio asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados, uniendo su frente con la de Joaquín —¿quieres hacerme lo mismo a mi?– le preguntó en un susurro.

Emilio se separó por completo de Joaquín negando con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No, no, no, no, no, no mi niño, no– le aseguró, tomando a Joaquín por las mejillas y acercándolo de nuevo a él —si justo lo hice para no hacerte daño a ti– le susurró, dándole un beso seco en los labios.

Joaquín le miró atónito, Emilio unió sus frentes y comenzaron juntos a respirar el mismo aire.

—Lo hice porque no quería ser igual que él, amor– le dijo —porque yo vi lo que hizo y yo vi lo que le causó y yo no quería pasar lo mismo– susurró, Joaquín abrió la distancia entre sus rostros y le miró interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres amor? ¿de quién hablas?– preguntó, Emilio echó la cara para atrás y cerró los ojos, derramando lágrimas pesadas.

—Por sus errores perdió al amor de su vida y yo no quería cometer los mismos errores que él, no quería perderte– soltó entre sollozos, Joaquín se incorporó y se puso de pie.

—Salgamos de aquí– le dijo, Emilio se dejó guiar por Joaquín hacia la habitación, en dónde el castaño le ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama después de encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche y con cuidado le quitó la playera manchada de sangre —¿me puedes decir de quién estás hablando?– preguntó de nuevo, sentándose al lado de Emilio. El rizado giró los ojos.

—De mi papá y sus estupideces– espetó, Joaquín se extrañó —yo vi todo, Joaquín, mi papá y sus errores me dejaron sin mi mamá– soltó, Joaquín abrió los ojos en incredulidad —y yo no quería ser igual que él, no quería quedarme sin ti, porque te amo, y te amo más de lo que jamás amé a nadie, te lo juro que te amo incluso más que a mi mismo, Joaquín, soy capaz de matar por ti– pronunció Emilio vertiginosamente mientras sus mejillas de mojaban con las lágrimas que soltaba, sin darle espacio a Joaquín de responder, el castaño solo asintió, se había dado cuenta de lo que era capaz —yo no quería hacerte lo que mi papá le hizo a mi mamá, no quería hacerte daño por culpa de mis impulsos, no podía permitirlo porque te amo, porque tu amor es mi necesidad, porque tu amor es como mi droga, Joaco, amor, amor te necesito, te necesito más de lo que tu me necesitas a mi, estoy seguro de ello, necesito que estés conmigo, necesito que me ames, que te quedes conmigo, que nunca me dejes– enunció, Joaquín lo rodó con los brazos de nuevo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido que Emilio no se esperaba recibir —te necesito, jamás podría hacerte eso, me crees, ¿verdad?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió, Emilio soltó un suspiro pesado.

—¿Entonces tu mamá?– preguntó Joaquín, aún abrazándole, Emilio asintió esta vez.

—Mi papá mató a mi mamá– pronunció en un tono lleno de dolor, Joaquín ahogó un grito y soltó una bocanada de aire —la mató a ella en vez de hacer lo que yo hice– le dijo, Joaquín volvió a asentir, acomodando su cabeza para que su rostro quedara pegado a la piel del cuello de Emilio —te juro que todos eran desechables, amor– aseguró con la voz agitada, Joaquín se aferró más a él —te juro que nunca nadie fue como tu– le dijo, rompiéndose de nuevo en sollozos —ni siquiera se porqué lo hice, no sé qué me llevó a hacerlo– dijo, se separó del agarre de Joaquín y le tomó las manos con lentitud —lo único que sé es que lo hice para no hacerte daño– le dijo —me crees, ¿verdad?– le preguntó con el rostro desfigurado por el llanto —tu sabes que nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?– le preguntó. Joaquín asintió sin dudarlo.

—Te creo– murmuró Joaquín, viendo como Emilio exhalaba por primera vez en mucho rato —¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto?– pidió, Emilio asintió y lo tomó de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, te amo demasiado– le susurró Emilio al oído, Joaquín cerró los ojos en alivio, era todo lo que quería escuchar.

—Yo también te amo, Emilio– le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida– aseguró, Emilio apretó el agarre y soltó un gemido de dolor debido a la fuerza que ejerció con el brazo lastimado, Joaquín se separó un poco para revisar la herida, que había cubierto con una gasa.

—¿Me haces el amor?– musitó Emilio mientras Joaquín acomodaba el apósito, el castaño le miró, ciertamente soprendido.

—Estás lastimado, amor– le dijo, Emilio se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con la otra mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa– dijo el rizado, Joaquín notó como su labio inferior temblaba, anunciando que lloraría de nuevo en cualquier momento —por favor ámame– le pidió, Joaquín no pudo negarse, no se permitió negarse; después de tanto tiempo envueltos en mentiras y engaños no podía decirle que no, así que sin permitirse pensarlo demás, se quitó la horrible ropa que llevaba puesta y acunó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, besándole con parsimonia, con delicadeza, tratando de transmitirle todo el inmenso amor que le tenía.

Al final del día, solamente eran ellos dos y su amor lo que realmente importaba. Nada más.

**Inefable**

Joaquín abrió los ojos con dificultad. La habitación estaba oscura, Joaquín trató de recordar cuándo habían apagado la lámpara, se removió en el acolchado y sintió en su cuerpo el peso del de Emilio, volteó a verle, el rizado le abrazaba por la cintura mientras descansaba la cabeza encima de su pecho, Joaquín sonrió y pasó su mano por los rizos alborotados de Emilio. 

Soltó un suspiro y entonces a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, meditó un rato mientras miraba el rostro sereno de su novio dormido sobre todo lo que había descubierto y todo lo que él y Emilio habían hablado. 

Volteó a ver el reloj de la habitación que marcaba las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, tomó una bocanada de aire y con lentitud y cautela se deshizo del agarre del cuerpo de Emilio, quien se acomodó en la cama para seguir durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama, tomó su ropa interior y se levantó.

Se desperezó en silencio, buscó entre la oscuridad de la habitación la ropa de Emilio y del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacó la billetera, salió de la habitación caminando casi con desgana y buscó la maleta que había traído consigo de la comisaría, al encontrarla se agachó para buscar entre sus cosas su propia billetera y se dirigió a uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, tomó su computadora de la mesa de centro dejando encima las dos carteras y abrió el buscador.

Treinta minutos después, por el umbral del pasillo que daba a la habitación que compartían caminó Emilio algo apresurado, llevaba encima solo su ropa interior y la gasa que Joaquín le había colocado en el brazo. Cuando vio al castaño sentado en el sillón se llevó una mano al pecho. Joaquín no le miró pero se percató de su presencia.

—Hola, solitario– le dijo en voz baja, Emilio soltó el aire.

—Pensé que te habías ido– murmuró el rizado, Joaquín levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde?– preguntó, Emilio le miró por un momento y le regaló una sonrisa aliviada negando con la cabeza. Se dirigió al sofá donde estaba sentado Joaquín y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué me llamas solitario?– le preguntó extrañado, Joaquín sonrió.

—Así te llamó la prensa– contestó, regresando la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

—¿En serio?– preguntó de nuevo Emilio, sonando realmente sorprendido. Joaquín asintió.

—¿No viste?– le preguntó, Emilio negó con la cabeza y buscó su propio ordenador al rededor de la sala, cuando lo encontró lo tomó, lo encendió y abrió el buscador.

—¿Cómo es el nombre?– preguntó, Joaquín le miró de reojo divertido.

—Estrangulador solitario– respondió con una sonrisa incrédula, escuchó a Emilio teclear en su computadora y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Wow, son demasiadas noticias– murmuró Emilio, Joaquín asintió un tanto distraído.

—De hecho pensaban que era un anciano hasta que se descubrió lo de los portales de citas– soltó Joaquín al aire, concentrado en lo que hacía. Emilio separó la mirada de su computadora.

—Amor, sobre eso– comenzó a hablar, Joaquín le miró y levantó la mano para que se detuviera.

—Tranquilo– le dijo —no me tienes que explicar todo eso– afirmó, Emilio asintió lentamente, Joaquín regresó la atención a lo que hacía —yo pensé que me engañabas– soltó. Emilio abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—No amor, ¿cómo creíste eso?– le dijo con semblante ofendido, Joaquín le miró con el rostro serio y una ceja enarcada, Emilio se mordió el labio inferior y asintió —tienes razón– comentó —no me veía nada inocente– susurró —pero saber que nunca lo haría, ¿verdad? eres mi todo, bonito– le aseguró, Joaquín asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—De hecho– murmuró Joaquín —tengo una pregunta– comentó, Emilio asintió, prestándole atención —¿No notaste que era yo? ¿en las fotos del perfil?– preguntó, Emilio miró hacia su regazo por un segundo y regresó la mirada a los ojos de Joaquín negando con la cabeza.

—En las fotos solamente se veían partes de tu cuerpo, nunca la cara– respondió, Joaquín le miró.

—¿Lo que buscabas en ellos eran rasgos de mi que te gustan?– preguntó, Emilio hizo un gesto de disgusto que Joaquín no alcanzó a ver.

Emilio cerró su computadora y la colocó a un lado de él en el sofá, se acercó a Joaquín y acunó una de sus mejillas con la mano.

—Me conoces tan bien– le dijo, tomando sus labios prisioneros de un beso dulce y apacible. Cuando dejaron de besarse Joaquín relamió sus labios aún teniéndolos unidos a los de Emilio, que sonrió y se separó por completo, Joaquín sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó Emilio, recargándose en el hombro de Joaquín, viendo la pantalla de su portátil.

—Nos compro un escape– contestó, Emilio le miró incrédulo —tenemos dos días para arreglar todo y salir de aquí antes de que otra cosa pase– dijo, el rizado se quedó atónito ante la respuesta de Joaquín.

—¿Qué?– preguntó —¿en serio?– enfatizó, Joaquín le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi familia de Uruguay?– soltó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿me odian?
> 
> aún no me despido de la historia porque en unos días se publica el epílogo; pero quiero agradecer de forma infinita a todxs por sus comentarios, sus mensajes, sus votos, por leer y por sentir conmigo lo frustrante y lo intrigante de esta fic; muchas personas me dijeron que realmente es atrapante porque es un concepto diferente y extraño jaja y les quiero agradecer mucho.
> 
> quedense pendientes; pronto se sube el epílogo y más pronto de lo que piensan voy a publicar una nueva historia emiliaca que ya esta planeada y lista para salir de las sombras ;););)
> 
> nos pueden seguir en tw somos @danniburgh y @arenapolar


	21. epílogo (fracturada)

**Montevideo, Uruguay; seis meses después.**

—¿Quieres que te sirva más?– preguntó Emilio al notar que el plato de Joaquín estaba medio vacío, el castaño negó con la mirada pegada en su plato, removiendo la sopa con su cuchara —¿por qué no comes?– le preguntó, Joaquín levantó la mirada.

—Me duele un poco tragar– dijo en voz baja, —además aún está caliente– Emilio soltó un suspiro y asintió, estirándose sobre la mesa de madera para alcanzar la jarra de agua y rellenar los vasos. 

El sonido de una campana rompió el silencio que se había formado, Joaquín miró al lado de su plato y levantó su teléfono, en la pantalla de notificación se leía el nombre de Diego, además de 148 mensajes de él sin leer, Emilio miró como Joaquín deslizaba su dedo a través de la pantalla para descartarla y bloqueaba el aparato, dejándolo en la posición anterior.

—¿No vas a contestar?– preguntó, Joaquín volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y masticaba —¿era Diego de nuevo?– cuestionó, Joaquín asintió con un sonido, era obvio, Diego era el único que llamaba —¿y por qué no le contestas?– dijo, tomando de su vaso de agua, Joaquín tragó su bocado.

—Por que va a empezar a preguntar si pensamos regresar y cuándo lo vamos a hacer– murmuró Joaquín, Emilio asintió en acuerdo —además llamó hace tres semanas– añadió, Emilio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te ha dicho algo sobre el caso?– cuestionó Emilio con voz baja y un atisbo de cautela, Joaquín le miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—La última vez que me mencionó algo sobre eso fue cuando me contó que despidieron a Rivera– dijo Joaquín, Emilio alzó las cejas.

—Por "incompetente", ¿no?– dijo Emilio, haciendo comillas con los dedos, Joaquín asintió —¿no te dijo si ya habían cerrado el caso?– interrogó, Joaquín exhaló un tanto cansado y volvió a negar, tomando su vaso con agua y bebiendo de el —deberías llamarlo, que te diga como está todo por allá– sugirió encogiéndose de hombros, Joaquín frunció el ceño.

Los últimos meses todo de lo que Emilio hablaba era el caso en México y música, Joaquín se estaba comenzando a cansar de que todo lo que escuchaba mañana, tarde y noche fuesen dudas de Emilio sobre si le buscarían o no, si sabrían o no, si les descubrirían o no; Joaquín sabía que no lo harían, Joaquín sabía que había arreglado todo para que no lo hicieran. Antes de salir de México acudió a su ahora antiguo trabajo para, además de renunciar a él excusándose en que tenía que mudarse para cuidar de un familiar enfermo en el sur del continente porque no tenía otra familia, encargarse de recopilar en una memoria usb todo archivo y expediente sobre el caso, se ocupó de estudiarlo y de memorizarlo para estar seguro de que ninguna de las pistas recayeran en ellos dos. 

Joaquín sabía que el equipo que investigaba ese caso no era bueno; eran solo un par de oficiales, un detective y una comandante emocional, la investigación no fue buena y para ser justos, tampoco fue tradicional. Joaquín y Emilio tuvieron la suerte de que el degradado e inservible sistema judicial mexicano jugara a su favor. Y se lo había asegurado a su novio, pero Emilio no había escuchado. Y Joaquín sabía que esas dudas eran causadas por su conciencia, si es que le quedaba alguna.

—No sé, amor, ¿tu crees?– le preguntó, mirándole, haciéndole entender que estaba considerando lo que le decía.

—Si, y si pregunta si nos vamos a quedar acá más tiempo le dices de tu supuesta tía enferma y ya– contestó Emilio. Joaquín asintió.

—Tienes razón, le voy a llamar– Joaquín se levantó de su asiento, tomó su teléfono y se dirigió a la sala mientras marcaba el número de quien fue su mejor amigo en México, Emilio le miraba desde la cocina mientras terminaba su cena.

—¡Pon el altavoz!– le gritó Emilio a sus espaldas, Joaquín suspiró y caminó sin hacerle caso

—¡Joaquín!– contestó la conocida voz de Diego —¿cómo están? ¿están bien?– preguntó, Joaquín sonrió al escuchar algo familiar por primera vez en meses; el ostentoso ruido de la calle de la Ciudad de México.

—Si, Diego, todo bien, ¿interrumpo algo?– preguntó, paseando por la sala de estar, escuchó del otro lado de la línea un portazo y silencio.

—No, no, estaba saliendo de comprar un café– respondió, Joaquín asintió, inconsciente de que no podía verle.

—¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó, tratando de animar su voz, pues la garganta le dolía un poco pero no deseaba que Diego se diera cuenta; no quería que preguntara de más.

—Yo estoy bien– le contestó el chico, Joaquín sonrió involuntariamente —aunque déjame decirte que las cosas acá están muy raras– le dijo, bajando la voz, Joaquín frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a la mitad de la sala de estar —no han cerrado el caso del estrangulador– soltó, Joaquín alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿No? creí que ya estaba cerrado desde hace mucho– comentó Joaquín.

—No, con lo del despido de Rivera y la prensa todo se dificultó– le dijo, después Joaquín escuchó como Diego soltaba un suspiro —no debería contarte esto– le dijo riendo, Joaquín se mordió el labio inferior —aunque bueno, no creo que le cuentes a nadie– se respondió, Joaquín sonrió, mirando a Emilio de reojo —el punto es que la prensa y la presión social pide respuestas, pero obviamente no las tenemos– dijo, Joaquín se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿No me habías dicho que habían dejado una nota o algo así?– preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad, admirando a Emilio, que le miraba desde la cocina, el rizado levantó las cejas interrogante, Joaquín encogió los hombros.

—La infame nota– espetó Diego —el nuevo jefe de homicidios duda de su veracidad– dijo en un tono burlón, Joaquín frunció el ceño —todos creemos que es una nota de suicidio pero él piensa que es una mierda parecida al asesino del zodiaco y que sólo se tomó un descanso– comentó Diego en una risa amarga, Joaquín sonrió en asombro.

—¿Quién es el nuevo jefe de homicidios?– preguntó Joaquín, aún mirando a Emilio.

—Mi papá– soltó su amigo, Joaquín alzó las cejas y abrió la boca en sorpresa, reanudando su paseo por la sala —la verdad lo está cuestionando todo desde el principio con la idea de que va a encontrar algo nuevo pero quienes estuvimos en la investigación solo estamos aliviados de que ya no haya víctimas– explicó Diego, con el tono apagado —tengo miedo de que pierda la cabeza– murmuró, Joaquín miró al suelo, se cambió el teléfono de mano y exhaló.

—No creo que lo haga, ese hombre es más fuerte que un roble– le dijo Joaquín, tratando de animarlo, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un instante —pero cuéntame como estás tú– escuchó a Diego carraspear.

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti– contestó Diego —¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está Emilio?– le preguntó, Joaquín miró a su novio, que estaba levantando los platos de la mesa.

—Bien, estamos bien– contestó el chico, tratando de que su voz no temblara, Diego no habló por unos segundos.

—¿Si?– preguntó, Joaquín caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina.

—Si, ¿por que?– contestó Joaquín, deteniéndose frente al espejo que tenían colgando en la pared del pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con el comedor.

—Bueno, porque han pasado meses allá– explicó Diego —se fueron casi sin avisar, no me contestas los mensajes, me llamas cada que te acuerdas de mi– dijo con una risa fingida —¿si estás bien?– preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín suspiró, mirándose en el reflejo del espejo, subiendo una mano a su cuello y tocando con delicadeza los moratones y magulladuras de su cuello.

—Todo está bien, Diego– dijo Joaquín, tratando con su voz convencerle, y tal vez convencerse a sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para palpar los cardenales de su mandíbula —hemos estado ocupados con lo de mi tía, ya sabes, su enfermedad es algo desgastante, pero estamos muy bien– contestó, soltando su cuello y caminando hacia la cocina —¿cómo está Marissa?– preguntó, intentando hacer que Diego no siguiera insistiendo sobre su bienestar, el tono de voz del chico cambió de forma casi radical.

—Muy bien, estamos muy bien– dijo animado, Joaquín se sentó en la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad, Emilio ya había retirado su plato y le miraba desde el fregadero donde lavaba la loza que habían usado —la niña ya me reconoce, ya sabe quién soy, creo que irá muy bien– Joaquín nervioso se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca para comenzar a morder su uña, hábito que había tomado desde que vivían en Montevideo.

—¿Ya sabe quien eres?– le preguntó, sin querer en realidad escuchar la respuesta.

—Si– dijo Diego, aún algo enérgico —soy el novio de su madre– dijo con orgullo, Joaquín soltó un suspiro, no supo si era de alivio o de pesadez, Emilio se acercó a él por la espalda, sobresaltándole y le tomó los hombros, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla.

—¿Va todo bien con Marissa?– preguntó Joaquín, retirando su mano de entre sus labios y tomando con ella una de las manos de Emilio, que aún descansaban en sus hombros y acariciando el regazo.

—Casi perfecto– espetó Diego, Joaquín alzó las cejas en sorpresa, sintió a Emilio dejar de apoyarse en él y mover el rostro hacia el suyo, colocando el oído al lado de la bocina del teléfono, dejando el aparato entre sus cabezas —a veces me saca de onda, quisiera que su corazón tuviera subtitulos o algo así– se rió, Joaquín lo hizo también, sin ganas —pero me siento muy bien con ella– Joaquín escuchó que Diego sonreía —por fin entiendo todo aquello que me contabas sobre estar enamorado– le dijo, Joaquín escuchó a Emilio sonreír, alejándose de él para sentarse en la silla que también había ocupado antes y mirarle, el castaño sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos– le dijo Joaquín, diciendo la verdad por primera vez —en serio–

—Muchas gracias amigo, oye, ¿a ustedes les está yendo bien por allá?– preguntó, Joaquín se extrañó por la pregunta.

—Si, Diego– contestó —¿por qué preguntas?– cuestionó con un tono de voz más duro, que Emilio notó y causó que frunciera el ceño, Joaquín escuchó a Diego dudar a través del teléfono.

—Por nada, cosas mías, perdón– dijo deprisa, Joaquín se sintió confundido pero decidió ignorarlo —me tengo que ir, Joaco– soltó el chico —pero por favor, no te pierdas de nuevo, ¿si?– le pidió —aún somos mejores amigos– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió con nostalgia.

—Lo prometo– contestó Joaquín —nos hablamos– dijo, y colgó.

Emilio le miró expectante mientras Joaquín dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien?– le preguntó el rizado, con ojos curiosos.

—No sospechan nada– contestó el castaño, mirando a su novio sonreír con satisfacción.

—Excelente– dijo Emilio —¿nos vamos a acostar?– preguntó, Joaquín miró el reloj en su teléfono y asintió.

—Te alcanzo ahorita, ¿va?–

-

Joaquín levantó las sábanas para meterse debajo de ellas, Montevideo en esa época del año era más fría de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Emilio se acercó a él una vez su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y le besó la mejilla, Joaquín cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto suave de los labios de su novio y suspiró.

—Te amo– le susurró el rizado en el oído, Joaquín abrió los ojos para mirar su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de las lámparas en las mesas de noche y le sonrió —¿te pasa algo, amor?– le preguntó en voz baja —has estado muy callado estos días– Joaquín negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió con la intención de calmarlo.

—No, solo estoy cansado, no es nada– mintió. No sólo estaba cansado, estaba triste, estaba harto, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, estaba consciente también de lo que Emilio había hecho y había visto en los últimos meses lo que su novio era capaz de hacer. 

Estaba exhausto de la carga emocional con la que había estado arrastrando durante seis meses, estaba comenzando a sentirse drenado, sin energía, roto, harto, triste, solo. 

Sabía que Emilio dependía de él para más cosas que sólo amarle, y sabía que él también dependía de Emilio para todo en la vida, y haberse percatado de ello era para él impresionante y anímicamente exhaustivo y extenuante. 

Pero poco podía hacer; se amaban demasiado y de forma tan intensa que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Lo sabía, tenía el conocimiento completamente, estaba enteramente seguro de que no podrían separarse, incluso si ello significaba el final para cualquiera de los dos.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso– le ronroneó Emilio en el oído, le acunó el rostro con las manos, acercándose a él para besarle en los labios, Joaquín correspondió el beso, moviendo la boca lentamente a la par de la de Emilio. El rizado pasó la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de Joaquín con la intención de saborear su boca, entonces el castaño cerró los labios y se separó de él.

—Emi, no– le susurró con los ojos aún cerrados, relamiendo sus labios —no tengo ganas, amor, perdón– le dijo.

—Joaquín, lo prometiste– reprochó Emilio, Joaquín abrió los ojos y le miró fatigado.

—Emilio, aún no me recupero del pasado– le dijo, apuntando su cuello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?– preguntó Emilio en tono suave, mirando las marcas del cuello de Joaquín, bajando una mano del rostro, rozando la piel violácea con las yemas de sus dedos, que encajaban perfectamente con los moretones.

—Hasta que mi cuello no parezca hecho mierda, Emilio– contestó Joaquín en tono monótono —ni siquiera puedo salir a la calle– le dijo, Emilio se apartó de él y le miró a los ojos, analizando las palabras de su novio, mordiéndose el labio nervioso —¿ya viste cómo me dejaste?– preguntó, Emilio parpadeó varias veces, reteniendo varias lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Tu aceptaste ayudarme– le contestó, Joaquín cerró los ojos exasperado.

—No quería que siguieras haciendo daño– susurró, Emilio apretó la mandíbula. 

—Dijiste que no ibas a mencionar eso nunca más, Joaquín– le recriminó, Joaquín exhaló aire pesado.

—Es imposible no mencionarlo, me es imposible no pensarlo, Emilio– le dijo, mirándole a los ojos, el rizado apartó la mirada de los ojos de Joaquín, inquieto —es todo en lo que puedo pensar cuando no estoy seguro de si voy a sobrevivir la próxima vez que hagamos el amor– Emilio cerró los ojos, dejando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—Cállate, Joaquín– le susurró con dolor en la voz.

—No tengo ganas de discutir, Emilio– murmuró Joaquín con voz suave, estirando una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas —tenemos esta misma conversación cada que quieres tener sexo– le dijo, negando con la cabeza, el rizado le miró, miró su rostro cansino, miró sus ojos pesados, miró su piel pálida, sus labios resecos, la barba incipiente que se notaba a simple vista, incluso a través de las lágrimas, miró el vestigio de la última vez que hicieron el amor en la piel de su cuello, miró la combinación de colores de los hematomas que apenas y comenzaban a sanar y se sintió la peor persona del universo entero; porque sabía que él tenía la culpa de ellos, sabía que él los había hecho y que no podría parar de lastimarle incluso si lo tratara, porque estaba en él hacerlo, y porque realmente no quería detenerse —por favor, ¿nos podemos dormir?– le susurró, Joaquín cerró los ojos y se giró en la cama para darle la espalda.

—Buenas noches– contestó Emilio, se estiró para apagar las luces y se acercó al cuerpo de Joaquín para acurrucarse junto a él, apoyar el rostro en su hombro y rodarle la cintura con un brazo, inhalando su esencia, respirando con dificultad a través de su llanto de culpa el olor tan característico de su novio, olor que amaba, que siempre había amado y siempre iba a amar.

Y lloró en silencio mientras Joaquín caía rendido en su sueño; lloró como lloraba cada noche por el daño que le estaba causando, por el daño que le había provocado y el que sabía que le provocaría en un futuro. Lloró por el amor que sentía, por amarle en demasía, lloró porque su corazón le amaba y le necesitaba como nunca amo o necesitó a nadie más, Emilio sabía que Joaquín no se iría de su lado, y el tampoco lo haría, pero así el sufrimiento se sentía eterno, porque sabía que no pararía de lastimarlo y lloraba todas las noches, por amarle y sentirse amado, por no sentirse merecedor de tanto amor, y porque sabía que le amaba tanto, con tanta fuerza que era capaz de arriesgar su vida por ayudarle a ser feliz, si es que a eso se le podía llamar felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy:en lágrimas
> 
> ahora si es momento de decirle adiós a este par de tóxicos.
> 
> wow, debo decir que no me esperaba tanto cariño (y mentadas de madre) para esta historia, muchísimas gracias a todxs lxs que leyeron comentaron, votaron, compartieron, y disfrutaron (y odiaron) esta historia, neta que no me esperé que funcionara ni que les gustara ni mucho menos.
> 
> Gracias. Infinitas.


End file.
